EHONTEUSEMENT VOTRE - They're Back, Shameless
by Daneesha
Summary: Cette année un tas de choses s'étaient passées. Lip était entré à l'université Ian était parti un moment avant de revenir et Fiona avait eut un procès - mise en danger de mineurs, possession stupéfiants - elle était au fond du gouffre. Que se passerait-il si Nathan revenait ? Ramènerait-il l'ordre, ou le désordre chez les Gallagher ?
1. Chapitre 1

Hello !

Après le succès de _**Shameless - Sans Aucune Honte**_ et vos demandes (qui m'ont fait super plaisir !), nos petits copains reviennent^^

Je vous présente donc sans attendre :

* * *

**EHONTEUSEMENT VOTRE**

**\- They're Back, Shameless -**

Rappel :

/ Fiction YAOI / Boy x Boy / Rating M / Spoiler saison 5 /

Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

* * *

« - Fais chier ! »

Jura le cadet Gallagher en refermant le pot à biscuit. Ses aînés avaient encore déplacé la cachette de la cagnotte. Il se précipita donc à l'étage pour demander de l'argent à sa sœur.

Cette dernière année, tout un tas de choses s'étaient passées dans la famille. Lip était entré à l'université. Ian était parti en vrille un moment, quittant la maison avant de finir par revenir. Et Fiona avait eut un procès pour mise en danger de mineurs et possession illégale de stupéfiants. En fait, pendant une de leurs soirées dégentées, Liam avait accidentellement ingéré de la drogue. Une catastrophe qui avait retourné toute la famille. Même si il allait mieux, cet accident laissait des traces sur eux, sur Fiona. Elle était assignée à domicile avec des horaires de sortie bien définis et peinait à retrouver du travail à cause de cette condition. Elle était, pour ainsi dire, tout au fond du gouffre.

Carl poussa la porte, entrant dans la chambre de l'aînée, et se stoppa net dans son élan. Sa sœur n'était pas seule dans son lit. Il y avait un homme allongé sous sa tête. Ian arriva et s'arrêta à son tour, intrigué par l'attitude de Carl. Puis en lançant un œil dans la chambre il comprit. Fiona était allongée, en brassière et culotte, sur un homme qui ne portait lui aussi que son sous vêtement. Les couvertures ne couvraient qu'une infime partie de leur corps dénudés. Ian savait que Fiona traversait une mauvaise passe en ce moment. Et surtout qu'elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à coucher avec les mauvaises personnes. Levant le regard vers son frère, Carl lança curieux.

« - Fiona fréquente quelqu'un ? »

Il fronça des sourcils. Aux dernières nouvelles, Fiona était au trente sixième dessous. Alors elle, avoir quelqu'un... Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Ian lui lança un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur les deux corps presque mêlés l'un à l'autre. Même en ne voyant que son dos, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le jeune homme allongé sur le ventre, sous sa grande sœur.

« - C'est Nathan. »

Lâcha-t-il amère avant de tourner les talons. Carl fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« - Nathan ton petit ami ? Et ils ont... dormi ensemble... »

Hésita Carl en suivant son frère jusqu'à la cuisine. Ian ouvrit le frigo tandis que son cadet cherchait ses mots. Il ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa question alors il lança simplement.

« - J'croyais que vous baisiez seulement avec des mecs. »

Il était un peu perdu. Ian tourna les yeux vers lui sans apporter de réponse à sa remarque. Heureusement, Carl n'était pas du genre à insister longtemps. Et pour cause...

« - Vu que t'es levé tu peux m'filler dix dollars. Fio te remboursera. »

Ian se pinça la lèvre et alla chercher dans la poche de sa veste.

« - Merci. »

Fit Carl avec un large sourire. Un coup de klaxon résonna et le brun fit volte face en lançant avant de s'en aller.

« - C'est Bonnie. Salut. »

Ian hocha la tête et porta son verre à ses lèvres. L'image de Nathan et sa sœur refusant de quitter son esprit. Après avoir bu son café il remonta à l'étage pour se doucher. Ce fut un très mauvais timing. À ce moment là, Nathan sortait de la chambre en enfilant mollement un t-shirt. Le brun ne pu cacher sa surprise en voyant le roux arriver. Ian n'était pas censé être là, ils n'étaient pas censés se croiser. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt... Nathan se mordit la lèvre, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Quelque chose dans le regard du roux avait changé. Ça le paralysa un moment. Ian le détestait, visiblement. Et il restait là, à le fixer silencieux. Attendant que l'aîné ne lâche le premier mot. Lorsque Nathan eut enfin la force d'ouvrir la bouche, une porte s'ouvrit. Nathan se mordit la lèvre de rage.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? »

Lança une voix haineuse. Ce n'était autre personne que Mickey. Nathan tourna les yeux vers Ian qui lança en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

« - J'en sais rien, mais il va nous le dire... »

Son ton fut tellement dédaigneux que Nathan se senti vexé, sans pourtant en définir la cause. Il croisa à son tour les bras contre son torse, mimant Ian par automatisme et répondit en feignant le détachement.

« - J'suis pas venu pour toi... si ça te rassure... »

Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Mickey qu'il toisa avant de lui adresser un sourire amère. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ian ai pu recommencer à coucher avec lui. Apparemment, malgré ce qu'il lui avait laissé entendre avant qu'il ne parte, Ian l'avait joué à la loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Tant mieux pour lui, pensa-t-il.

« - Nat ? »

Appela Fiona en sortant précipitamment de sa chambre. Enfilant elle aussi un haut. En tombant sur Ian et Mickey dans le couloir, elle se pinça les lèvres. Ian était censé avoir passé la nuit chez Mickey. Le Milkovich fronça des sourcils en la voyant sortir en t-shirt et culotte mais Nathan n'avait pas envie de poursuivre cette entrevue plus qu'embarrassante.

« - Je vais me doucher. »

Lança Nathan à l'attention de Fiona. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, auquel Fiona osa à peine répondre. Ian la fusillait presque du regard, elle allait avoir des comptes à lui rendre. Nathan alla vers la salle de bain. Fiona croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, suppliant son frère de lui pardonner du regard.

« - Désolé Ian. Je pensais pas que tu rentrerais cette nuit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

\- Je... Debbie l'a appelé. Elle lui a dit... »

Avoua Fiona en baissant la tête. Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis le départ de Nathan. Les Gallagher n'avaient cessé de sombrer, les uns après les autres, s'étaient dessoudés. Et le retour de Nathan n'allait vraisemblablement rien arranger.

« - Il a voulu me soutenir... Alors il est venu.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. »

Fit Ian d'un air désintéressé avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Mickey l'y suivi et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre elle et attendit une réaction de la part de Ian. Réaction qui ne vint pas. Ian alla dans son armoire chercher les vêtements qu'il enfilerait après s'être douché.

« - Alors ? »

Lança Mickey, agacé, après un moment de silence.

« - Alors quoi ? »

Demanda Ian sans se tourner pour le regarder, ni interrompre son activité.

« - Ton ex est de retour.

\- Et ? »

L'attitude de Ian commençait à énerver le brun qui n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de patience. Il l'agrippa par le bras et le retourna en lançant.

« - Quoi, ton mignon boyfriend revient d'un coup et tu veux me faire croire que ça te fait rien.

\- Comme si t'en as quelque chose à foutre, de s'que ça peu me faire.

\- T'as raison, j'm'en fous. J'veux pas savoir s'qui s'passe ici, ou ici quand tu le vois... »

Fit Mickey en désignant successivement sa tête et son pantalon.

« - Mais joue pas avec moi Gallagher. »

A ça, Ian répondit par un sourire espiègle. Mickey ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire son Mickey. De crier, jouer les durs et menacer. Il avait l'habitude. Il suffisait juste qu'il ne passe un bras autour de sa taille pour que le brun ne redevienne son chiot. Rapprochant son visage du sien, Ian esquissa un sourire en lançant doucement.

« - T'as aucune raison d'être jaloux... toi aussi t'es une bonne pute. »

Ajouta-t-il en glissant les lèvres dans son cou. Mickey fulmina et le repoussa brusquement en pestant.

« - Vas t'faire foutre ! »

Ian rigola et l'attrapa par le poignet. Mickey se défit sans mal de sa prise mais Ian le rattrapa par les hanches et le retourna. Plaquant son torse contre son dos. Il ne suffisait pas plus qu'un simple contact avec sa peau pour calmer instantanément la fureur de Mickey. Ian fourra le visage dans son cou et baisa lentement sa peau. Mickey aimait vraiment beaucoup Ian, peut être même trop maintenant - raison pour laquelle il ne voyait pas le retour de son ex d'un bon œil. Pour autant, il n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de démonstration d'affection. Il n'était pas une putain de chose fragile à ne pas casser et il n'aimait pas qu'il le traite ainsi. Entre Ian et lui, il n'y avait plus uniquement que du sexe, il y avait aussi des sentiments. Des sentiments assez brouillons et mal très mal exprimés, mais ils étaient là. Mais si leur relation avait changée, une chose ne changerait jamais, Mickey aimait que ce soit hard. Qu'on le traite comme un homme, et pas comme une princesse. Ian le savait, alors il le retourna et le plaqua brusquement contre la porte. Esquissant un léger sourire, il lança doucement en l'empoignant par dessus son short.

« - Tu veux savoir s'que j'en pense ? »

Mickey esquissa à son tour un sourire. Ian tira sur son short et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Prenant ses bourses dans sa main, il commença à le sucer. Mickey laissa sa tête retomber contre la porte en lâchant un jurons. Le roux rigola contre son sexe et continua un moment avant de se redresser. Attrapant Mickey par la hanche, il le retourna en abaissant son propre short. Sortant sa virilité de sa cachette, il la glissa sans mal entre ses fesses. Mickey grogna lorsqu'il le pénétra et se mordit la lèvre. Ian glissa une main sous son t-shirt, le tenant fermement par la hanche, en l'attrapant par la nuque de la deuxième. Mickey ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il commença à le culbuter.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Nathan descendit pour aller manger tandis que Fiona se douchait. Il croisa Ian et son regard renfrogné mais aucune trace de Mickey. Ne s'en plaignant pas, il ne dit rien et se tourna vers les placards. Le silence était lourd. Nathan alla chercher une tasse et se pinça les lèvres en tentant d'ignorer le regard pesant que Ian posait sur lui. Il sentait son ressentiment et c'était affreusement insupportable. Ça dura quelques minutes. Mais n'y tenant plus, le brun se tourna vers lui et lâcha abruptement.

« - Bon, on va pas continuer comme ça c'est lassant... »

Ian continua à le fixer sans sembler vouloir lâcher le moindre mot. Se défouler avec Mickey n'avait pas suffit à faire redescendre sa colère. Nathan glissa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Ian ne ressemblait plus en aucun point au garçon jovial qu'il avait rencontré et dont il était tombé amoureux. Celui qui s'était montré si aimant, si tendre avec lui. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas juste continuer à s'ignorer et à se regarder en chien de faïence de la sorte.

« - Vas bien falloir qu'on en parle. »

Lança Nathan en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il espérait pouvoir tenir une conversation posée avec Ian, et comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles il lui en voulait. Ian se décida enfin à parler et lança condescendant.

« - Tu parles de quoi ? Du fait que tu m'aie jeté ou alors que tu te sois tapé Fiona ? »

Nathan le fixa un moment, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Ian avait été très discret avec son petit coup matinal. Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire dédaigneux.

« - Tu te fous de moi ? »

Commença-t-il.

« - Outre le fait qu'imaginer qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre elle et moi soit considérablement ridicule, j'pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me reprocher quoi que ce soit. Toi et moi on s'est quitté en bon terme. Et t'as tourné la page à vu d'œil, vu que tu baises à nouveau ton meilleur pote. Ou p't'être que maintenant vous êtes en couple. »

Ian ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Nathan l'interrompit.

« - J'men fiche ! Mais royalement, de qui t'enfile. »

C'était d'une, très grossier et de deux, totalement faux. Ian aurait pu être avec n'importe qui d'autre il aurait accepté, ou du moins essayé, de faire bonne figure. Mais pas avec Mickey. Nathan était incapable de passer outre le fait qu'il ait essayé de le briser pour atteindre Ian. Et ça le blessait que Ian, malgré l'acharnement dont avait fait preuve Mickey envers lui, ai pu recommencer à le fréquenter. Bien décidé à le blesser à son tour, Nathan continua.

« - Et ça te regarde pas non plus qui passe ou pas entre mes jambes. »

Précisa-t-il crûment. Ian se pinça les lèvres. Imaginer Nathan avec quelqu'un d'autre le rendait toujours malade. L'imaginer avec Fiona le tuait.

« - Je suis venu pour Fiona, et Liam... »

Ajouta Nathan en se radoucissant.

« - Je pensais pas que tu serais là. »

Avoua-t-il difficilement. Ian se pinça de nouveau les lèvres. Nathan n'était vraiment pas venu pour le voir. Passant outre cet aveu blessant, Ian demanda doucement.

« - T'as pas couché avec elle ?

\- Non. Crétin. »

Répondit-il doucement. La tension descendit quelque peu entre eux, alors il se posa face à Ian et continua en plaisantant.

« - Ça m'intéresse toujours pas d'aller jouer dans le pot à biscuit. »

Ian esquissa un sourire en levant le regard vers lui. Évidemment... Comment avait il pu croire une telle chose...

« - Puis c'est ta sœur. »

Ajouta naïvement Nathan en recouvrant sa tartine de chocolat. Un souvenir très désagréable revint à l'esprit du roux. Il rétorqua, de nouveau belliqueux.

« - Ça t'as pas empêché de vouloir te taper Lip ! »

Voilà pourquoi il avait douté. Nathan n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Fronçant des sourcils, le brun posa son couteau pour éviter tout geste inconsidéré. Ian, avec ses reproches, lui tapait sur le système comme jamais auparavant.

« - Tu sais bien qu'avec lui c'est pas pareil ! Fiona est comme une sœur pour moi.

\- Donc, te taper Lip te dérangerait pas plus que ça. »

Insista-t-il. Agacé, Nathan décida de couper court et se leva en lançant.

« - J'te l'ai dit. Te préoccupe pas de qui m'écarte les jambes... c'est plus ton problème. »

Ian se pinça les lèvres, bouillonnant. Il n'en revenait pas que Nathan lui sorte une chose pareille.

« - Alors ça va être ça entre nous maintenant... »

Demanda-t-il. Nathan soupira en levant les yeux au ciel pour se calmer un peu. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait décidé d'arrêter leur histoire. Il ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur d'avoir continué à vivre sa vie. Et pourtant...

« - Tu me connais Ian. »

Lança-t-il doucement en se tournant vers lui.

« - Mieux que personne... Et là tu me pousse à bout.

\- T'es la depuis à peine 24h. »

Répondit Ian les sourcils froncés.

« - J't'ai rien fait.

\- La première seconde a suffit... »

Confia simplement Nathan, loin d'avoir envie de plaisanter. Cette seconde était celle où il avait réalisé qu'entre Ian et Mickey, c'était reparti comme avant. Comme si il n'avait jamais existé, jamais compté...

Ian fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche incertain.

« - A plus. »

Lança Nathan en quittant la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Dadaaaam !

Alors, ce premier chapitre ?^^


	2. Chapitre 2

**EHONTEUSEMENT VOTRE**

**\- They're Back, Shameless -**

* * *

Ian traîna chez lui jusqu'en fin d'après midi ce jour là. Laissant Mickey rentrer prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur seul, il était simplement resté posé au calme devant la télé. Fiona descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta en croisant pour la énième fois son regard assassin.

« - Ian... »

Tenta-t-elle. Mais son frère l'arrêta net.

« - Gaspille pas ta salive... Il m'a dit.

\- Oh... T'as croisé Nathan ? J'veux dire, après qu'il soit parti se doucher ?

\- Ouais... Et il m'a dit qu'il s'était rien passé entre vous alors, te fatigue pas...

\- Quoi ? »

Demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

« - T'as cru que... Espèce d'imbécile ! »

Pouffa Fiona en frappant le bras de Ian. Elle se lâcha près de lui dans le canapé en rigolant.

« - Moi qui flippais parce que je pensais que tu m'en voulais d'avoir causé le retour de Nathan. »

Ian esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit rien. Après les avoir vu comme ça dans la chambre, il lui était impossible de penser autre chose. Fiona remonta les mains contre sa bouche pour cacher son rire et demanda doucement.

« - T'as vraiment cru qu'on avait... couché ensemble ?

\- Vous étiez à poil.

\- On était en sous-vêtements ET bourrés ! »

_La veille_

_« - Santé ! »_

_S'exclama Fiona en tapant son verre contre celui de Nathan. Ils avaient décidés de fêter son retour et de noyer par la même occasion tous leurs chagrins au fond d'une bouteille de whisky. Elle se lécha le poignet pour récupérer la liqueur qui avait éclaboussé après son toast et Nathan, déjà bien éméché, soupira après avoir vidé son verre d'une traite._

_« - Putain... Il fait chaud ici ou c'est moi ? »_

_Fiona vida elle aussi son verre cul sec, grimaça et rigola._

_« - T'es complètement défoncé ! »_

_S'écria-t-elle de nouveau. Nathan tenta de s'éventer avec un magazine sans succès. Fiona rigola de nouveau. De peur de réveiller les petits, ils avaient fermé la porte. Nathan attacha négligemment ses cheveux et fini par lâcher en attrapant le bas de son t-shirt qu'il enleva._

_« - Désolé, mais j'en peux plus._

_\- Oooouh je comprends pourquoi mon frère était accroc à toi. S'que tu peux être sexy ! C'est nouveau ? »_

_Demanda-t-elle en remarquant un tatouage sur les côtes du brun. Nathan hocha la tête en se laissant tomber sur le lit, les yeux tenant à peine ouverts, et lança._

_« __\- J'l'ai regretté dès le début. Ça fait un mal de chien !_

_\- C'était pour Ian, avoue !_

_\- Comment tu sais ?! __»_

_S'exclama Nathan en se redressant vivement sur ses coudes, l'œil brillant de surprise._

_« __\- Parce qu'il a fait pareil. __»_

_Rigola Fiona en portant le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres. Nathan pouffa de rire en se lâchant de nouveau sur le matelas._

Ian ricana pour lui même, il savait bien ce que donnait un Nathan bourré.

« - On a bu, on a ri et on a parlé, c'est tout.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- J'étais désespérée. Et il ma remonté le moral.

\- Je sais bien. J'ai été bête de penser que... »

Ian se pinça les lèvres. Cette pensée l'avait blessé. Du coup il s'en était prit à Nathan alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait était remettre Fiona sur pieds. Fiona se pinça les lèvres. Elle voyait le trouble de son frère, ça avait été difficile pour lui d'oublier Nathan. Mickey l'avait quelques peu aidé à reprendre du poil de la bête. Mais, Nathan était de retour... Elle hésita mais, penchant la tête sur le côté, lança doucement.

« - Tu sais, il t'aime toujours... Ça crève les yeux. »

Elle ne voulait pas trahir Nathan en révélant à Ian ce dont ils avaient parlé cette nuit. Il lui faisait confiance. Mais Ian devait savoir.

« - Il te la dit ?

\- Non... pas directement. Mais Ian, une histoire comme celle que vous avez eu ne s'arrête pas comme ça.

\- La preuve que oui. »

Ian se voilait la face. Il avait encore pour Nathan plus que la simple affection qu'il aurait pour un ex. C'était la raison pour laquelle, après avoir apprit son retour, il n'avait pas bougé de la maison aujourd'hui. Et aussi ce pourquoi il se cachait derrière la rancœur qu'il ressentait envers lui. Pour ne pas craquer. Parce que Mickey avait prit une place particulière dans son cœur. Parce que leur relation était fragile et un peu chaotique. Le retour de Nathan ne rendait les choses que plus difficiles. Fiona tenta de le convaincre mais Ian balaya ses arguments d'un mouvement de main agacé.

« - Lâches l'affaire Fio. C'est terminé.

\- Regardez qui j'ai ramené. »

Ian reconnu la voix de Nathan. Fiona tourna la tête vers l'entrée et poussa un cri de joie en se levant, bras tendus.

« - Aaah pas possible ! C'est ?

\- Dites bonjour mes mignons.

\- Bonjour. »

Lancèrent en cœur les deux bambins. Il s'agissait pas plus ni moins de Marcus et Maria. Ian se leva et vint les rejoindre, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres. Nathan leva le regard vers Ian et se pinça les lèvres en se baissant au niveau de ses cadets.

« - Oye, es Fíona y Ian. »

Fit-il doucement. La façon dont il insistait sur leurs prénoms remua un peu les tripes du roux. Il avait toujours ce petit pincement, quand Nathan parlait espagnol. Il continua.

« - Je vous ai parlé d'eux, vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Oui. »

Répondit Maria avec un léger sourire. Marcus se contenta d'hocher la tête. Fiona fondit et s'agenouilla en ouvrant les bras pour y prendre Maria.

« - Vous êtes encore plus craquant en vrai. Ça va ?

\- Oui. »

Répondit Maria en jouant avec ses doigts. Elle était encore un peu nerveuse en compagnie d'inconnus. Mais Nathan leur avait tellement parlé des Gallagher qu'ils étaient comme de la famille.

« - Il est où Liam ? »

Demanda Marcus en levant un regard impatient vers Nathan. Nathan tourna le regard vers Fiona. Depuis l'incident avec la coke, Lip prenait régulièrement Liam avec lui pour aller au bahut.

« - Il sera là plus tard bout de chou. T'as faim ? »

Éluda Fiona. Marcus hocha la tête.

« - Et toi ? »

Demanda-t-elle à Maria. Elle cacha sa bouche avec ses petites mains et hocha timidement la tête.

« - Ok. Venez alors. »

Fit-elle en en tendant une main à chaque jumeau. Nathan esquissa un sourire et caressa les cheveux de Maria. Il se redressa en la regardant partir avec eux. Sans tourner la tête vers lui le roux demanda doucement.

« - T'as eu leur garde alors ?

\- Pas encore... Mais je peux les prendre par période.

\- C'est cool. Je suis content pour vous. »

Nathan esquissa un sourire en tournant le regard vers Ian qui garda les yeux sur Fiona et les jumeaux. Ça allait faire du bien à sa sœur que Nathan lui fasse assez confiance pour lui laisser ses cadets après l'incident avec Liam. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle avait besoin de confiance.

« - Et Jesús ? »

Demanda-t-il ce coup-ci en se tournant légèrement vers Nathan. Le brun se détourna à son tour en répondant.

« - Il va pas tarder.

\- Ton départ l'a pas trop affecté ?

\- Au début oui. Mais finalement les choses ont avancées plus vite avec lui qu'avec les ptits. On est en période d'essai pour l'instant.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il habite avec toi ? »

Demanda Ian en tentant de cacher sa surprise. Nathan hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et expliqua simplement.

« - Le centre d'hébergement où il se trouvait était plein à craquer. Du coup ils tentaient de caser les plus âgés ailleurs. Il aura 16ans dans quelques mois et il se trouve qu'il a la chance d'avoir un grand frère qui veut bien supporter son caractère de chien. »

C'était faux. La vérité était que Nathan, en apprenant que le centre d'hébergement déplaçait certains jeunes vers d'autres institutions, était retourné voir la seule personne qui pouvait faire pencher la balance de son côté.

_Quelques mois plus tôt._

_Nathan se leva en le voyant arriver._

_« - Nathan Morales. »_

_Lança l'homme avec un petit sourire. Nathan, fort de ses talents d'acteur, feignit l'étonnement. Il se pinça d'abord les lèvres avant de demander._

_« - Vous vous rappelez de moi ?_

_\- Comment t'oublier. »_

_Répondit-il. Il s'agissait de l'assistant social de Jesús. L'invitant à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête, il retourna à son bureau. Nathan le suivit docilement. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, l'assistant baissa les stores de son bureau et se tourna vers lui._

_« - Je suppose que tu as encore un service à me demander. »_

_Nathan hocha la tête en se pinçant la lèvre. Le sourire de l'homme en face de lui s'élargit et il se posa sur sa chaise._

_« - C'est toujours un graaand plaisir de d'apporter mon aide... Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire... »_

_Ajouta-t-il. Nathan inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté en croisant les bras contre son torse._

_« - Demander gentiment ? »_

_Lança-t-il doucement. L'assistant eut un sourire et commença à déboucler sa ceinture. Nathan s'avança lentement, venant vers lui. Il se pencha au dessus de son épaule._

_« - Tu peux la garder dedans... Plus jamais je poserais les mains sur toi. »_

_Lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau. L'assistant fronça des sourcils._

_« - J'croyais que tu voulais mon aide._

_\- Et tu vas me l'apporter. »_

_Fit Nathan en esquissant un petit sourire devant l'air perdu du plus âgé. En effet, son attitude avait changée. Passant de celle du chaton effrayé à celle du prédateur._

_« - Écoutes, j'ai pas le temps de-_

_\- Toi écoutes plutôt. »_

_Le coupa-t-il agacé._

_« - Le foyer où Jesús est placé transfère les résidents les plus âgés dans d'autres centres._

_\- Je suis au courant._

_\- Et tu fais quoi pour ça ?_

_\- Ri-_

_\- J'vais te dire s'que tu fais, pour ça. »_

_Le coupa encore Nathan. _

_« - Toi, très attaché aux dossiers que tu suis, t'appuie ma demande de tutelle._

_\- C'est une blague, c'est ça ?_

_\- J'ai pas l'habitude de plaisanter avec l'avenir de mes cadets. En revanche, j'vais bien m'amuser si tu tentes de m'envoyer chier. Parce que, tu sais, je crois que ta hiérarchie va pas beaucoup apprécier que tu te serve d'un mineur pour te 'distraire'._

_\- Il me semble que t'as 19ans. »_

_Fit l'assistant en comprenant sur quel terrain Nathan voulait l'emmener. Le brun hocha la tête en faisant mine de réfléchir. Puis il répondit._

_« - Pas encore, mais on s'enfout. Jesús en revanche, a 15ans, lui... et il est prêt à raconter toutes les choses honteuses que tu l'as forcé à faire pour que lui et moi on reprenne contact... Avec assez de détails..._

_\- J'ai jamais touché à ce gosse ! »_

_S'énerva l'assistant en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Nathan leva la tête et lança en ancrant son regard perçant dans le sien._

_« - Moi, je le sais. Mais tu penses qu'on croira qui ? Le pédophile ou la victime ?_

_\- Y a pas de victime !_

_\- Ah oui ? Pourtant lui et moi on__ a été remit en contact malgré la désapprobation très explicite de la pute qui sert d'assistante à mes deux autres cadets. Comment, sinon grâce à toi ? Je suppose que nulle part dans tes rapports tu fais état d'un élan de gentillesse désintéressée... »_

_Nathan esquissa un sourire en voyant l'homme abdiquer et lança dédaigneusement._

_« - Assit. »_

_L'homme se lâcha de nouveau dans son siège et Nathan se leva. Allant chercher un dossier dans son sac il expliqua tout en sortant ses documents._

_« - Donc, comme je disais, j'ai déposé une demande de tutelle. J'suis mes études dans le Connecticut, je bosse en même temps et j'ai trouvé à la fois un appart' pour accueillir mon frère, et une école en ligne pour qu'il termine son cursus scolaire. _

_\- C'est juste... impossible que_

_\- Tu veux que je sorte maintenant en hurlant que t'as abusé de mon frère ? »_

_Demanda Nathan en levant le regard vers lui._

_« - Je crois pas... »_

_Fit-il durement. Comme il l'avait dit, il ne plaisantait pas avec le futur de ses cadets. Il avait déjà perdu Jesús une première fois et ne laisserait pas ça se reproduire. Durant sa courte vie, on avait déjà assez abusé de lui, cette époque était terminée. Maintenant c'était à lui, de tirer les ficelles. Sa menace était plutôt risquée, mais il savait que cet homme avait beaucoup trop à perdre pour tenter une confrontation._

_« - T'as pas grand chose à faire, j't'ai mâché le travail. »_

_Fit-il en poussant une feuille dans sa direction._

_« - Voici la lettre d'approbation que tu devras présenter en personne au juge. Avec les informations que je t'ai fournies dans ce dossier. Remanie le tout à ta sauce, j'm'en fous de la forme mais dans le fond, ça doit être ça. Je suis la meilleure option de Jesús. Tu en es persuadé et tu vas devoir vendre cette idée au juge. Entiendes ? »_

_Termina Nathan avec un petit sourire moqueur._

En plus de l'assistant social de Jesús, il avait réussit à convaincre Marnie de l'aider même si elle ne s'occupait plus de son dossier. C'était de cette façon qu'il avait réussit à avoir la garde légale de Jesús. Ian esquissa un sourire. Content que les choses aient bien évoluées depuis le départ de Nathan. Il était vraiment heureux pour lui. Jesús entra par la porte d'entrée et hésita avant de s'avancer.

« - Nat... »

Lança-t-il timidement. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez les Gallagher. Il avait toqué mais personne n'était venu ouvrir, alors il s'était permit d'entrer. Nathan se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

« - Jesús ! »

S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur avec un accent très prononcé. Abandonnant Fiona et ses gâteaux en entendant la voix de leur frère, ils galopèrent vers lui et s'accrochèrent à son pantalon.

« - Hola pepitos ! »

Les accueilli Jesús avec un sourire. Il leur ébouriffa les cheveux.

« - Tu connais déjà Ian et voici sa sœur aînée Fiona.

\- Enchanté. »

Lança Jesús en lui adressant un sourire.

« - Moi de même ! »

S'exclama Fiona en revenant les rejoindre. Jesús tourna le regard vers Ian avant de revenir à Nathan. Il n'aimait pas les voir côte à côte de cette façon. Pas en sachant tout ce que Nathan avait traversé après leur séparation. La porte arrière claqua.

« - Cette putain de salope de mes couilles ! »

Gronda quelqu'un en rentrant à vu d'œil agacé. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître Mickey avant même de le voir. Il était tellement grossier et brute, mais on s'habituait vite à sa présence. Lorsqu'il arriva au salon, il fronça des sourcils. Et pour cause, il revenait de chez lui en vociférant tranquillement contre sa pute de femme et sur qui tombait-il ? Nathan ... Qui avait le regard braqué sur lui. Mickey ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander quel était son putain de problème mais comprit lorsque le brun fit un léger signe de tête vers les jumeaux toujours accrochés à Jesús. Alors il se ravisa. Nathan lança en se baissant de nouveau face à ses cadets. Dans un soucis de confiance, il tenait à ce que les petits puissent associer un nom à chaque visage.

« - Lui c'est Mickey, l'ami de Ian.

\- Bonjour Mickey. »

Lança timidement Maria.

« - Mickey comme la grosse souris ? »

Enchaîna son double avec l'innocence de l'enfance. Fiona rigola doucement. Trouvant décidément ces deux là trop choux. Nathan esquissa un sourire en levant le regard vers Mickey. Même si ils ne s'aimaient pas tous les deux, il ne voulait pas que les petits ressentent le malaise. Il souhaitait qu'ils soient dans un environnement saint... Enfin... Autant que possible. Mickey le comprit mais ne pu adresser qu'une grimace forcée au petit. Il avait déjà du mal à communiquer son affection à sa propre sœur, alors avec les cadets de Nathan dont il n'avait rien à foutre, aussi mignons soient ils... Ian le regarda et eut un léger sourire avant de revenir à Nathan. Le voir avec ses cadets, aussi prévenant, l'emplissait d'émotion. Il était vraiment content pour eux. Son départ aurait au moins été bénéfique pour une raison.

Ça aurait pu continuer dans une ambiance détendue, grâce à la présence des petits, mais Jesús ouvrit les hostilités.

« - Le gros rat oui... »

Ricana-t-il mauvais. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mickey. Le brun le trucida du regard, se demandant d'où sortait ce gamin et pour qui il se prenait. Nathan se releva et lui colla une pichenette sur la tempe en le prévenant d'un regard qui voulait dire 'ne commence pas'. Jesús repoussa sa main, agacé. Il ne comprenait pas que Nathan accepte d'être dans la même pièce que ces gars là. Les jumeaux étaient encore trop jeunes pour comprendre mais lui savait. Que Mickey avait fait du mal à son frère par le passé. Sa présence ici ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose pour lui, Ian sortait maintenant avec lui. Il détestait encore plus le rouquin pour avoir si vite remplacé son frère. Et ça lui plaisait moyennement, de voir le regard haineux de Mickey posé sur Nathan. Il comptait bien le lui faire entendre. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître Liam dans les bras d'un Lip qui ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir tout ce beau monde. Il balaya rapidement les trois inconnus de la pièce puis, posant le regard sur Nathan, il lança doucement.

« - Je croyais qu'on en avait fini de toi... »

Jesús fronça des sourcils en tournant le regard vers Nathan, il ne lui avait pas particulièrement parlé de Lip. Ne sentant aucun malaise du côté de son frère, il resta tranquille. Fiona, elle, se pinça les lèvres en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Se demandant si elle était la seule à être contente de revoir Nathan. Nathan adressa un léger sourire au blond en répondant tout aussi ironiquement.

« - Moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir... »

Ian se mordit la lèvre d'agacement. Voilà que leur manège recommençait. Lip et Nathan. Toujours à s'envoyer des pics, et pourtant...

« - Coucou toi ! »

Lança le brun à l'attention de Liam. Tendant les bras vers lui il se rapprocha. Liam, toujours aussi sociable, alla vers lui sans réticence. Une fois dans les bras du brun il prit son doigt dans sa bouche.

« - Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue avant de lui ôter le doigt de sa bouche. L'accident avait laissé des séquelles au petit, mais pour l'instant, on ne savait pas trop de quelle ampleur elles étaient.

« - Nathan. »

Répondit simplement Liam. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Nathan se pinça les lèvres, le cœur réchauffé par ce simple fait.

« - Oui. Comment ça va mon cœur ?

\- Bien. C'est qui ? »

Demanda Liam en posant la joue contre l'épaule de Nathan. Son regard se porta sur les jumeaux qui le regardaient. Avec de grands yeux excités pour Marcus, qui avait trouvé un nouveau copain de jeu. Et curieux pour Maria, qui avait encore un peu de mal à assimiler que Nathan puisse donner de l'affection à un autre enfant qu'à eux. Nathan posa Liam au sol et s'accroupit derrière lui. La soirée présentation continuait.

« - Marco et Maria. Mon petit frère et ma petite sœur. »

_ [Marco et Maria prénoms espagnols sinon Marcus et Marie]_

Maria se contenta de rougir en se cachant derrière son jumeau. Entre temps, Ian et Mickey avaient quitté le salon. Jesús profita de l'inattention de son frère et se défit de ses cadets pour les suivre. Fiona, elle, se pencha à côté de Nathan et posa la main sur la tête de Liam pour le caresser.

« - Tu sais bien, on t'as parlé deux. Debbie t'as même montré des photos. »

Liam leva le regard vers elle et le tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux puis vers Lip qui l'attrapa par le bras.

« - Il est fatigué. La journée a été longue. »

Lança-t-il. Une piètre excuse. Il lança un regard à Nathan. Quelque part, il était un peu content qu'il revienne. Sa présence ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour Liam, il le savait.

« - Désolé Nathan... Aller viens champion. »

Mais en vérité, il ne voulait juste plus que Fiona s'approche de Liam. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait...

Entre temps, là-haut, Jesús attrapa Mickey par la veste et le tira. Le Milkovich, fidèle à lui même, leva instantanément le poing en se retournant dans le même temps. Ian arrêta son mouvement en pestant.

« - Arrêtes...

\- Il me les brise !

\- C'est le frère de Nathan. »

Lança Ian. Ceci expliquait cela, comprit Mickey. Jesús n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre même quand le poing du Milkovich avait menacé de s'abattre sur lui. Il eut au contraire un léger sourire et fini par lancer, le regard hardiment ancré à celui de Mickey.

« - Je sais que mon frère est ta cible préférée. »

N'ayant pas froid aux yeux, il continua doucement.

« - Si jamais tu l'approche, si tu t'en prend de nouveau à lui, j'te défonce. »

L'informa-t-il solennellement. Puis tournant le regard vers Ian, il précisa.

« - Ça vaut aussi pour toi. »

Mickey rigola. Amusé par l'air si sérieux et déterminé de Jesús.

« - Et j'devrais chier dans mon froc devant un môme en couche culotte ? »

Se moqua-t-il. Seulement Jesús ne plaisantait pas.

« - Teste-moi voir. »

Rétorqua-t-il, le regard bouillant. Mickey comprit que ce n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air. Le regard du jeune revint vers le roux. Plus que tout, c'était lui que Jesús voulais éviter à Nathan. Maintenant qu'il avait réussit à remonter la pente, il ne voulait pas que le rouquin le fasse redescendre au 36ème sous sol. Ian ne prit pas non plus ses mots à la légère. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'au cour d'un face à face avec Jesús il ai le dessus. Le plus jeune ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Mais il avait deux raisons de tout faire pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de ce garçon. D'une, Nathan ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il sen prenait à lui. Que Jesús l'ai cherché ou pas. Et de deux, il voyait dans le regard perçant du plus jeune le même éclat de folie que dans celui de leur aîné, Juan. Il n'oublierait jamais ce regard. Comme Juan, Jesús était sûrement prêt à tout pour Nathan. Pour le protéger.

Lip lança un regard à Ian et Mickey en arrivant dans le couloir et tourna ensuite les yeux vers Jesús. Sans savoir ce qui se passait, il senti le malaise.

« - Jesús, le frère de Nathan. »

Lança Ian l'air de rien. Lip le salua et Jesús hocha la tête avant de redescendre rejoindre son frère.

« - Liam va prendre son bain. »

Lança Lip en fixant son frère. Ian tourna la tête vers Mickey qui acquiesça avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« - Alors bonhomme ! »

Fit Ian en se penchant vers Liam pour le chatouiller. Le petit métis rigola aux éclats. Il se calma cependant assez vite et ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bain.

« - T'es un grand maintenant, tu peux enlever tes vêtements tout seul ? »

Lança Lip enjoué. Liam hocha la tête avec un large sourire et commença à se déshabiller.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? »

Demanda aussitôt Lip, la voix basse même si Liam n'avait jamais été perturbé d'entendre leurs histoires jusqu'à maintenant.

« - Apparemment il est là pour Fiona. Et pour ses p'tits aussi je pense. »

Répondit Ian, les bras croisés sur son torse. Lip aida Liam dans le retrait de son pull et demanda curieux.

« - Vous avez-

\- Non ! »

Le coupa brusquement son frère.

« - On arrive à peine à se parler sans partir au clash.

\- C'est une teigne, avoue...

\- C'est pas exactement le mot qu'il me donne envie d'utiliser... mais ouais. »

Lip rigola. Oui, Nathan pouvait être une vraie pute quand ça lui prenait. Aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient dans des équipes opposés, Ian devait bien se l'avouer. Ian aida Liam à entrer dans la douche et ils le laissèrent se laver tout seul. Jesús arriva en bas. Son frère fronça des sourcils en posant encore une question avec ses yeux. Ils étaient restés longtemps loin de l'autre mais depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, leur complicité un peu compliquée était de retour. Jesús haussa les épaules et l'attention de Nathan se reporta sur Fiona. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure mais rien n'allait. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de montrer s'enfermer dans sa chambre était la crainte de tomber sur Lip. Elle se pinça les lèvres en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. Nathan se mordit la lèvre. Avant de pouvoir aller vers Fiona, il devait s'occuper des jumeaux.

« - Hey, ça vous dit de faire un joli dessin ? Un dessin avec Jesús. »

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, son cadet se pencha et s'assit par terre à la table basse du salon où trônaient des feuilles et quelques crayons.

« - Aller, venez les siamois. »

Marcus se rua vers lui et Maria vint le rejoindre. Jesús avait beau avoir mûri et garder un comportement exemplaire aux yeux de ses encadrants, officiellement, il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'être avec eux. Seul Nathan pouvait les voir. Mais fort heureusement, les assistants sociales étaient tellement débordés que personne ne se préoccupait d'où il laissait Jesús lorsqu'il prenait les jumeaux. De son côté Jesús adorait passer du temps avec les jumeaux et c'était réciproque. Sa présence s'avérait bénéfique à leur épanouissement. Nathan les regarda un instant. Heureux d'avoir pu parcourir ce bout de chemin qui les avait rassemblé. Mais si sa famille de sang s'unissait, sa famille de cœur au contraire, éclatait. Prenant Fiona par le poignet, il la tira doucement dehors. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sous le perron, elle fondit en larme. Nathan passa les bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Fiona se laissa aller dans son cou, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait encore verser.

« - Il me déteste... »

Réussit-elle à lâcher dans un sanglot.

« - Mais non... »

La rassura Nathan en lui frictionnant le dos. Elle se recula et dégagea haineusement ses cheveux de son visage.

« - Lip ne veut même pas que l'approche ! Il le prend tout le temps avec lui en partant en cours, il pense que j'peux pas m'occuper de lui mais c'est faux, je l'ai toujours fait ! Je l'aime... »

Ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir extérioriser sa colère. Mais la culpabilité la rattrapa vite.

« - C'est de ma faute...

\- Fiona...

\- J'ai fais du mal à mon propre frère... mon p'tit frère... »

Soupira-t-elle en posant la main sur sa poitrine comme si son cœur se déchirait. Elle attrapa la rambarde, défaillante.

« - Eh... Fiona, regarde moi ! »

Insista Nathan en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour la forcer à tourner son attention vers lui.

« - T'as fait une erreur. Ça arrive. Mais heureusement Liam va bien.

\- Lip me le pardonnera pas. »

Pleurnicha-t-elle.

« - On a juste besoin de savoir que t'es de retour... Fiona, t'as toujours été forte pour eux. T'as porté tes frères sur tes bras et c'est grâce à toi si ils sont devenus ceux qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Tu leur a apprit la fierté et la solidarité en toute circonstance... sauf que là, ils te reconnaissent plus... »

Fiona baissa la tête. Depuis sa rupture avec Mike – son dernier petit ami et patron – après qu'elle ai couché avec son frère, c'était la descente aux enfers. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille.

« - J'veux pas parler à la place de Lip mais t'es un peu out en ce moment. Peut être qu'il pense devoir protéger Liam le temps que tu reprenne du poil de la bête. Prouve lui que t'es plus forte que ça. Que tu mérites sa confiance et celle de Liam, de Debbie, Carl, Ian. S'ils voient que t'essaye de te reprendre en main, ils te soutiendront.

\- Après tout s'que j'ai fais pour eux... j'devrais pas avoir encore à faire mes preuves ! »

Lâcha Fiona en reniflant. Nathan secoua légèrement la tête. Même si il soutenait Fiona dans cette passe difficile, il n'allait pas lui mentir.

« - Rien n'est acquis. T'as déconné sur ce point là Fio, ça aurait pu être tragique. C'est normal qu'ils t'en veuille. Tu peux pas leur en tenir rigueur, c'est humain... »

Fiona hocha légèrement la tête. Elle avait pensé à tord que ses cadets lui étaient redevable de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Mais la confiance s'entretenait.

« - T'inquiètes pas, t'es la meilleure sœur que j'ai jamais connu. Ça se tassera vite.

\- Putain merci... »

Soupira-t-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras. Nathan rigola et lui rendit son étreinte. Avant son départ, ils n'étaient pas aussi proches. Mais maintenant un lien particulier était né entre eux. Et ça leur faisait chaud au cœur. Fourrant son nez dans son cou Fiona lâcha doucement.

« - Je sais pas s'que j'aurais fait si t'étais pas là...

\- Pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps ?

Se moqua Nathan. Fiona se redressa et le frappa au bras en rigolant.

« - Connard ... Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? »

Demanda-t-elle incertaine. La présence et la compréhension de Nathan lui faisaient du bien. Il était le seul à ne pas réellement la juger, et à ne pas lui reprocher le fait d'avoir faillit tuer son cadet.

« - Si tu veux. Faudra juste caler les jumeaux entre nous, si ça te dérange pas.

\- Pas de soucis. Et Jesús ? Il pourrait dormir avec Lip, ou Ian...

\- Euh, non... J'crois que Jesús a du mal avec Ian.

\- Ah... Tu lui as dit ? ... Tout ?

\- Ouais... J'ai eu la chance de l'avoir près de moi au moment de... notre rupture... »

Lâcha difficilement Nathan.

« - Il avait besoin de savoir que j'avais confiance en lui. Et j'avais besoin de vider mon sac. »

Fiona hocha la tête et posa une main sur le bras de Nathan pour lui montrer son soutient.

« - C'est un gentil garçon, ça se voit. Mais il a du mal avec les autres, non ?

\- Non. »

Rigola Nathan. En général, Jesús était quelqu'un de blagueur et très sociable.

« - Il a du mal avec Ian. »

Précisa-t-il.

« - Parce qu'il se doute que je l'aime encore, et que c'est difficile de tourner la page, et tout ça... Et il sait toutes les crasses que Mickey m'a fait alors ça lui passe moyen que je dise rien en le voyant avec lui. »

Soupira Nathan. Toute cette histoire était très compliquée et il ne voulait pas que ça impacte sur son frère. Mais avec le tempérament intrépide de Jesús, c'était peine perdue. Il fronça des sourcils devant le petit sourire de Fiona.

« - Quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il méfiant.

« - Tu viens d'avouer que tu l'aimais encore. »

Nathan roula des yeux en soupirant et Fiona rigola.

« - Pourquoi tu lui dit pas ?

\- Parce que c'est terminé entre nous. Il est avec Mickey alors basta... »

Dans la salle de bain, Ian s'était appuyé contre le carreau, observant sa sœur et Nathan qu'il trouva pour le coup beaucoup plus proche que d'habitude. Beaucoup trop proches même...

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Demanda Lip, avec Liam enroulé dans une serviette dans les bras. Sans qu'il n'eut à répondre, son frère vint le rejoindre. Il regarda un moment silencieusement par la fenêtre avant de demander.

« - Son p'tit frère a pas l'air d'être fan de toi.

\- Ouais, non, pas trop hein ! T'as vu... »

Répondit Ian avec un soupire dédaigneux.

« - Mais il veut juste protéger Nathan. J'le comprend...

\- Arrêtes, c'est pas un p'tit saint non plus. Il a sa part de responsabilité et t'es pas le monstre de l'histoire.

\- Mh... »

Acquiesça Ian en se mordant la lèvre. Lip fronça des sourcils en voyant une voiture arriver. Puis en voyant le chauffeur descendre, il tourna les yeux vers Ian. Le roux devint rouge et son visage se referma. C'était Boston. Le métis s'avança nonchalamment dans leur cour et monta les escaliers, venant passer le bras autour du cou de Nathan qui ne le repoussa pas. Ian senti monter en lui une vague de colère mêlée de frustration. Pendant les derniers temps de leur relation, Nathan refusait qu'il le touche et le repoussait à chaque démonstration de tendresse. Et là, il laissait ce fils de pute le prendre dans ses bras. Ian quitta la salle de bain sans rien dire et Lip pesta intérieurement contre Nathan.

En bas, Debbie poussa la porte d'entrée, en pleine conversation téléphonique. Jesús leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un arriver. Lorsque son regard tomba dans le sien, Debbie fut comme paralysée.

« - Eum... Bye... »

Fit-elle, coupant court à sa conversation téléphonique. Elle reconnaissait Jesús pour l'avoir vu en photo et une fois en compagnie de Nathan.

« - Debbie. C'est ça ? »

Demanda Jesús avec un léger sourire. La rousse hocha la tête bouche bée, et tourna le regard vers les jumeaux. Jesús se leva et s'avança amicalement vers elle.

« - Moi c'est Jesús, j'suis-

\- Le frère de Nathan. »

L'interrompit-elle doucement. Au tour de Jesús d'hocher la tête. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches.

« - Ce sont les jumeaux ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Demanda-t-elle totalement perdue.

« - Nathan est venu voir ta sœur alors-

\- Nathan est là ?! »

S'exclama Debbie en fronçant des sourcils. Jesús ne su dire si elle était surprise ou en colère mais répondit tout de même.

« - Dehors avec Fiona. »

Debbie se pinça les lèvres et le laissa planté là. Elle se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'arrière cour et la poussa, tombant sur le visage souriant de Nathan qui plaisantait avec Fiona et Boston. Ils s'arrêtèrent en la voyant débouler.

« - T'es revenu... »

Lança-t-elle. Fiona se pinça les lèvres. Debbie elle aussi avait plutôt mal vécu son départ. Elle avait prit ça comme un abandon de plus, comme la trahison d'une personne en qui elle avait confiance. Nathan se pinça les lèvres, son ton montrait qu'elle hésitait entre la rancœur et la joie. C'est finalement la deuxième émotion qui l'emporta.

« - T'es revenu ! »

S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras. Nathan rigola doucement en refermant les bras autour de ses épaules.

« - C'est bien ce que tu m'as demandé.

\- Oui ! Oui... Mais vu le message que j't'ai laissé... Je pensais pas que tu viendrais. T'as ramené les p'tits aussi ! »

S'enthousiasma-t-elle en se tournant vers le salon où les jumeaux jouaient maintenant.

« - J'ai ramené Jesús aussi. »

Lança Nathan avec un léger sourire. Les joues de Debbie se tintèrent de rouge. Fiona rigola en lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'elle répondit doucement.

« - Je sais, je... On s'est croisé.

\- Ok. »

Répondit simplement Nathan. Mickey descendit les escaliers et esquissa une grimace en apercevant les filles Gallagher s'enthousiasmer de la présence du brun. Avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à la cuisine quelqu'un l'agrippa par la jambe du pantalon. Il manqua de se dégager d'un mouvement de pied mais se ravisa en entendant la petite voix fluette allant de paire avec la faible poigne.

« - Tu viens jouer avec nous Micki ? »

C'était Marcus. Le regardant avec de grands yeux innocents. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il était prédestiné à le détester, à l'instar de Nathan et Jesús... Mickey ouvrit la bouche mais ne su que répondre.

« - Ben alors Micki, le p'tit attend une réponse. »

Se moqua Ian qui arriva lui aussi en bas de l'escalier. C'était un fait, Mickey n'était pas très doué avec les enfants. Ça se comprenait aisément vu l'enfance qu'il avait lui même eut. Mais il allait devoir faire un effort violent dans ce sens. Venant rejoindre son frère Maria attrapa Ian par la main en prenant son pouce dans sa bouche. Marcus, lui, tira Mickey part la jambe.

« - Viens ! J'ai trouvé des bonhommes. »

Ian esquissa un sourire, attendrit, et invita Mickey d'un geste de tête. Jesús étant lui aussi dehors, plus personne ne surveillait les jumeaux.

« - Toi aussi tu veux jouer avec les bonhommes Maria ? »

Demanda-t-il gentiment. Le petite brune hocha la tête en lâchant son pouce pour s'agenouiller.

« - Maria fait tout comme moi ! »

S'empressa de répondre son double avec fierté. Ian rigola et les autres rentrèrent. Le roux leva la tête vers Boston qui serra la main à Jesús. Et si les yeux pouvaient tuer, alors Boston serait un homme mort à cette heure.

« - Tu vas dormir ici ? »

Demanda Debbie en se rapprochant de Jesús.

« - Non, chez l'ami de Nathan.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon accueil glacial de tout à l'heure.

\- T'inquiètes. J'ai cru comprendre que mon frère vous a beaucoup manqué.

\- Tu sais pas à quel point. »

Répondit-elle en tournant inconsciemment la tête vers Ian. C'était évidement lui qui avait le plus souffert de son départ. Puis, revenant à Jesús, elle demanda curieuse.

« - Vous restez manger ?

\- On va pas s'imposer. »

Rigola Nathan. Parce que pour le coup, ils étaient vraiment nombreux dans la petite maison.

« - Ils peuvent rester, on va bouger... »

Lança Ian en caressant les cheveux de Maria avant de se lever. Mickey leva un regard interrogateur vers lui mais l'imita. Nathan se pinça les lèvres en croisant les bras contre son torse. Ian lança encore un regard glacial au métis, qui se pinça les lèvres, avant d'aller attraper son manteau.

« - Moi je reste, donc toi aussi Boss. »

Fit Jesús. Ian ne montra aucune réaction et sorti mais la remarque du cadet l'énerva au plus haut point. Si le petit frère de Nathan ne l'aimait pas, il semblait particulièrement affectionner Boston.

« - On commande des pizzas ? »

Proposa Debbie.

« - Bonne idée ! »

S'exclama Fiona en allant chercher un prospectus et le téléphone. Nathan esquissa un sourire et attrapa son frère par la nuque. Il savait que Jesús provoquait Ian, autant que possible. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'exercer une légère pression sur sa peau. Jesús eut un petit sourire et Boston lança.

« - S'il avait pu m'arracher les yeux, il l'aurait fait.

\- T'es le nouveau petit ami de Nathan ? »

Demanda Debbie en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, méfiante. Jesús esquissa un sourire, si seulement pensa-t-il. Nathan secoua vivement la tête alors que Boston le devança en répondant.

« - Il veut pas de moi.

\- J'ai habité chez lui avant de quitter la ville. C'est, mon ancien colloc'. »

Rectifia le brun en donnant un coup au métis dans les côtes. Debbie hocha la tête, pas très convaincue.

« - Bon alors on les commande ces pizzas ?! »

Lança Nathan pour changer de sujet.

Dehors, Ian alluma une cigarette en marchant activement. Mickey, restant facilement à sa hauteur, ricana et lança goguenard.

« - Ils ont l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien... J'parle de ton ex et s'qui semble être son nouveau gars.

\- La ferme Mickey ! »

S'énerva Ian en s'arrêtant brusquement pour ancrer son regard dans celui du brun. Puis recommençant à marcher il lança.

« - On a déjà eu cette discussion alors recommence pas... J'm'enfous ! D'accord ? Il s'fait baiser par qui il veut. Et si tu veux que je continue à te baiser, toi, arrête de me parler de mon ex... Ok ? »

Fit-il en s'arrêtant de nouveau pour fixer Mickey. Le Milkovich se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Ian n'était toujours pas au mieux de sa forme sur le plan émotionnel. Et il doutait très fort de ces affirmations sur le fait que son ex pouvait bien se taper n'importe qui sans que ça ne lui importe. Mais une chose était sûre, Ian monterait facilement au créneaux si il persistait à parler de Nathan. Alors il acquiesça.

« - Ok.

\- Ok... »

Répéta Ian en esquissant un léger sourire. Agrippant le Milkovich par la nuque, il l'attira à lui en lâchant doucement.

« - Viens, j'vais t'accorder une baise bien sauvage avant d'aller bosser.

\- Tu vas au club ce soir ? »

S'indigna Mickey en se défaisant de sa prise. Si la première partie de sa phrase l'enchantait totalement, la deuxième pas du tout. Mickey n'aimait pas savoir Ian sur scène, se dandinant lascivement devant tous ces chiens en rut dans ce club gay. Il n'aimait pas voir le regard des autres dévorer ce corps qui devait lui appartenir en totalité. Ian rigola en passant le bras autour de ses épaules et le poussa à avancer. Il savait que Mickey détestait son travail. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé comme exutoire. Ça et le sexe.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

J'suis trop contente d'avoir continué parce que ça me donne l'occasion de jongler avec beaucoup de persos en même temps. J'suis dans mes ptits souliers !

Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

Ça semblait s'arranger un peu entre Ian et Nathan, hein^^ ben finalement pas trop XD !

Mais bon... qui sait...^^

La suite arrive bientôt ;-)


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voici le troisième chapitre !

Enjoy it^^

* * *

Nathan sorti de la salle de bain en s'essorant les cheveux. Il tomba nez à nez avec Lip. Depuis son arrivée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté. A vrai dire, quand il n'y avait pas Liam ou les autres, ils n'avaient jamais eut grand chose à se dire. Du côté de Nathan, ça n'avait pas changé, alors il se détourna du blond mais celui-ci le héla.

« - Hey... »

Fit-il amicalement. Nathan s'arrêta, surprit. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il se tourna vers lui et attendit. Lip continua, toujours sur le même ton.

« - Alors... eum, tes cours ? Comment ça se passe ?

\- Plutôt bien. »

Répondit doucement le brun, un peu méfiant pour le coup. Lip hocha la tête.

« - Ok. C'est pas trop dur ? J'veux dire, quand j'suis arrivé à la fac j'ai galéré, j'étais un peu déboussolé... et toi, t'as Jesús... et les p'tits.

\- Non, ça je gère. »

Répondit précipitamment le brun. Puis il fronça des sourcils et buta un peu sur ses mots.

« - Mais, je … je comprends pas trop où tu veux en venir... »

Lip se pinça les lèvres, Nathan n'était pas dupe. Sachant que son retour n'enchantait pas le blond, il se méfiait de cet étalage de bienséance.

« - Ok. En vérité, je veux savoir pourquoi t'es là. »

Lança finalement Lip. Nathan haussa des épaules et répondit simplement.

« - Debbie m'a dit que Fiona allait mal alors...

\- Est-ce que c'est la vrai raison ? »

L'interrompit-t-il.

« - C'est pour ça que t'es revenu ? »

Insista Lip. Le visage de Nathan se ferma, il n'avait pas envie d'aller sur ce terrain. Pas avec Lip.

« - Écoutes, ça m'enchante pas plus que ça, mais Ian est bien avec Mickey. »

Commença le blond. Nathan se pinça les lèvres d'agacement et croisa de nouveau les bras contre son torse.

« - C'est lui, qui a ramassé les morceaux que t'as laissé derrière toi. Il les a remit ensemble et ça commence à aller un peu mieux pour Ian.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dit tout ça ? »

Demanda Nathan en levant les yeux au ciel, feignant l'indifférence. En réalité, cette vérité le blessait.

« - Parce que j'veux pas que tu remettes le souk dans la tête de mon frère.

\- Mickey est pas plus équilibré que moi. »

Se défendit Nathan. Lip hocha la tête et haussa des épaules en répondant sans aucune agressivité.

« - Oui mais Mickey a pas jeté Ian. Il s'est pas inscrit à la fac. Il est pas parti en le laissant brisé et surtout il revient pas en coup de vent pour piétiner les morceaux qu'il reste... Ian t'as dit pour sa maladie ? »

Ce n'était pas le premier sujet que le roux avait pensé à aborder. Nathan ouvrit des yeux surprit et secoua la tête en une réponse négative. Tellement inquiet qu'il ne pu émettre aucun son. Lip se mordit la lèvre, Ian allait sûrement le tuer quand il le saurait, mais si c'était la seule façon de garder Nathan à distance...

« - Il refuse d'en parler mais il est bipolaire... Comme Monica. »

Lança-t-il doucement.

« - C'est quand t'es parti que... »

Commença-t-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Le souvenir de l'état catatonique dans lequel Ian était resté pendant plusieurs jours l'avait marqué. Nathan en fut confus.

« - Je... Je savais pas... J'suis désolé.

\- Oui ben pour éviter que ça se reproduise, reste loin de lui. »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres, sans rien pouvoir ajouter à ce sujet. Il allait devoir revoir ses rapports avec Ian. Le laisser se remettre en paix... Lip lui lança un dernier regard avant de repartir vers sa chambre. Sortant du léger flottement qu'avait provoqué l'aveu du blond, Nathan lui emboîta le pas et le rattrapa par le bras. Lip se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés. Les contacts physiques entre Nathan et lui étaient rares, très rares.

« - T'as encore envie de me sauter dessus ? »

Demanda le blond avec un sourire moqueur. Nathan eut un léger rire et secoua la tête en le lâchant.

« - Non. C'est à propos de Fiona. »

Lip perdit son sourire et soupira, lassé.

« - Écoutes, quoi que t'en pense, c'est vraiment pour elle que je suis revenu. Elle s'en mord déjà assez les doigts sans que t'enfonce le clou.

\- Je fais que protéger Liam.

\- En éloignant sa sœur ? J'veux dire, je comprends que t'aie plus confiance. Mais Fiona a comprit la leçon, elle sait qu'elle a déconné.

\- J'attends de voir.

\- Ok. Mais tu lui en donne pas l'occasion. Dès qu'elle fait un pas vers Liam tu fais barrage.

\- J'veux juste pas qu'elle le blesse de nouveau. »

Nathan soupira d'agacement. Il comprenait son inquiétude, Lip voulait bien faire. Mais il s'y prenait mal.

« - Est-ce que tu t'es mit à sa place ? Au moins une fois. »

Lip le fixa avec son air désintéressé. Mais Nathan avait l'habitude, il commençait à le connaître... un peu...

« - C'est clair que si tu continues comme ça, elle le blessera plus jamais. Mais comment elle pourrait te montrer qu'elle a changé, si tu lui en laisse pas l'occasion ? »

Lip croisa les bras et inclina la tête sur le côté. Nathan commençait à le lasser. Au même moment, Ian passa dans le couloir. Il tourna la tête vers son frère et Nathan, debout à l'entrée de la chambre, mais ne s'arrêta pas sur eux. Lip le suivit du regard avant de tourner les yeux vers Nathan. Ces derniers temps, Ian n'avait été que très peu présent à la maison. Il passait tout son temps chez les Milkovich. Et maintenant que Nathan y passait le week-end, il était de retour... ce n'était pas un hasard. Nathan se pinça d'abord les lèvres pour faire abstraction, cohabiter avec son ex n'était pas chose facile, puis il adressa un sourire au blond et lança comme si de rien n'était.

« - Penses-y... »

Avant de se détourner de lui. Lip se pinça les lèvres et le héla de nouveau.

« - Eh, Nat... »

Nathan se retourna, surprit que le blond n'utilise ce surnom. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« - C'est cool que tu sois là... pour Fiona. »

Commença-t-il. Nathan inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite.

« - Mais franchement, j'espère que tu vas pas recommencer à me casser les couilles. »

Lança-t-il gentiment. Nathan rigola de sa remarque. Il devait s'avouer qu'il prenait à un moment un malin plaisir à rendre Lip dingue d'énervement.

« - Tu sais bien que je ne vis que pour ça. »

Plaisanta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ce temps là était révolu, il avait en quelques sortes, mûrit. Lip esquissa un sourire et hésita. Nathan savait qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose, alors il attendit. Le blond lança finalement.

« - Eum... Y a une expo scientifique en ville, des jeunes talents... c'est pas que je galère mais, j'me demandais si... tu voulais pas y aller avec moi, et Liam. »

S'empressa-t-il de rajouter. Nathan pouffa de rire en levant un sourcil et lança badin.

« - En gros, tu galères quoi...

\- Ouais... »

Avoua Lip en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Depuis son retour, il n'avait pu que remarquer le fossé qui le séparait maintenant de ses amis du quartier. Eux ne pensaient qu'à s'attirer des problèmes. Il ne trouvait plus ça franchement amusant. Alors il essayait de s'occuper avec Liam. Mais bon, les conversations du petit étaient un peu restreintes.

« - Si tu veux pas... »

Commença-t-il un peu gêné. Nathan et lui n'avaient jamais été amis. A sa grande surprise, le brun accepta.

« - Non, c'est ok.

\- Cool. »

Lip referma sa porte sous le regard pesant de Ian, qui se brossait les dents dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain. Nathan descendit les escaliers et Lip lui emboîta le pas sans rien ajouter à l'attention de son frère. Ian était imprévisible en ce moment. Soit il ne réagissait pas du tout à un événement, soit au contraire, il y réagissait d'une façon excessive. Nathan, en arrivant à la cuisine, ébouriffa les cheveux de Carl qui le salua avant de quitter précipitamment la maison.

« - Il fait tout le temps ça depuis qu'il a une copine. »

Lança Debbie agacée en faisant une tartine qu'elle tendit à Marcus. Les petits et elles étaient installés à table pour le petit déjeuner. Lip esquissa un sourire et Nathan effleura la joue de Liam avant de répondre.

« - Tu finiras bien par avoir un p'tit ami, toi aussi.

\- J'en avais un... Matt. Plus âgé que moi... Mais il voulait pas qu'on couche avant que j'ai 16ans. Alors on a rompu. »

Lança Debbie comme elle annoncerait une journée sans soleil. Nathan la fixa d'abord avant de tourner le regard vers Lip.

« - Bon retour chez les Gallagher. »

Lança le blond avec un sourire. Nathan avait loupé toute une saison de bouleversements après son départ. Il accusa le coup et proposa sans laisser paraître son étonnement.

« - Eum, Lip et moi on va aller en ville. Tu veux venir ?

\- Vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? »

Demanda-t-elle l'œil suspicieux. Nathan et Lip n'avaient jamais rien fait sans Ian, auparavant. Lip se mordit la lèvre, un peu honteux de se rabattre sur Nathan comme sur une roue de secours. Nathan lui rigola, désinvolte, et lança en réponse.

« - Quoi, tu trouves ça louche ? On y va avec Liam, et les p'tits, si ça te dérange pas. »

Fit-il en se tournant vers le blond. Celui-ci hocha la tête en esquissant un léger sourire.

« - Alors ? »

Insista Nathan.

« - Non merci. »

Répondit Debbie en sautant de sa chaise.

« - Maintenant qu'vous êtes là j'vais y aller. Salut. »

Fit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue des jumeaux avant d'aller vers Liam. Elle l'embrassa à son tour et attrapa une pomme avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« - Ok... »

Nathan se résigna et la regarda partir bêtement. Lip rigola en se servant lui aussi dans ce qu'avait préparé sa sœur et lança amusé.

« - Et oui ! Les p'tits ont prit leur indépendance.

\- J'suis pas du tout pressé que ça arrive aux miens. »

Avoua le brun en couvrant ses cadets du regard. Tôt ou tard, il allait finir par les récupérer, eux aussi. Et c'était peut-être légèrement égoïste, mais quand ce moment là arriverait, il ne voudrait plus jamais les quitter.

« - Tu dis ça pour l'instant. »

Rigola Lip.

« - Parce qu'ils sont encore mignons, et tout... Mais quand ça pousse... Tiens, pendant un moment Carl a pas arrêté d'se branler, peu importe l'endroit ou qu'il y est des gens dans la pièce. T'imagines...

\- Tu déconnes... »

S'étonna Nathan.

« - Nope. »

Ils se posèrent pour manger avec les petits. Nathan attrapa le pot de pâte à tartiner et du pain, puis lança.

« - Bon, en même temps, Carl est pas un cas typique.

\- Pendant longtemps on a pensé qu'il tournerait psychopathe. »

Nathan et Lip rigolèrent. Le côté serial killer en herbe de Carl s'était fortement calmé. Maintenant il ne pensait qu'à une chose, Bonnie. Nathan se leva en demandant.

« - J'prépare un café, t'en veux ?

\- Tu t'y es mit ? »

Demanda Lip surprit en hochant néanmoins la tête.

« - Avec les cours, mon taf et les heures sup, obligé. »

Répondit Nathan en cherchant dans le placard à l'endroit où le café était rangé d'habitude.

« - Placard du bas, première étagère. »

Lança Lip la bouche pleine. Nathan se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de suivre ses instructions.

« - Après... le truc avec le p'tit, on a réorganisé les placards.

\- Produits dangereux hors de portée ? »

Constata Nathan. Lip hocha la tête. Liam tendit les bras, ce qui attira son attention. Ian, qui traversait le salon, alla alors vers son petit frère et lui caressa le crâne.

« - Ça va p'tit gars ? »

Fit-il gentiment. Il adressa un sourire aux jumeaux et tourna le visage vers Lip qui lança.

« - On va faire un tour en ville avec les p'tits. T'en est ? »

Il demandait ça pour que Ian ne se sente pas mit à l'écart. Nathan se pinça les lèvres en posant le filtre dans la cafetière sans se retourner. Le roux tourna le regard vers lui avant de décliner sèchement l'invitation.

« - A plus. »

Lança-t-il a son frère après avoir attrapé une canette de red bull dans le frigo. Lorsque la porte claqua, Nathan se retourna en fronçant des sourcils et lança.

« - T'es bête ou tu fais exprès ? »

Lip soupira et le brun continua.

« - Tu me demande de garder mes distances et ensuite, tu veux qu'il vienne avec nous.

\- Oui mais c'était pour le calmer, au cas ou... »

Nathan fronça de nouveau des sourcils en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - Écoutes, Ian peut être comme... comme une bombe armée, des fois. Autant le désamorcer dès le début, tu vois ? »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres, pensant comprendre ce que Lip voulait dire. Il tentait d'éviter qu'Ian ne tire les mêmes conclusions qu'avec Fiona.

« - Alors, il arrive ce café ?! »

Plaisanta Lip, regagnant l'attention de Nathan qui s'était perdu dans ses pensés. Celui-ci leva de nouveau le regard vers le blond et lança.

« - Oui ben deux s'condes. J'suis pas ta bonne.

\- Abon ? Pourquoi on aurait un espagnol qui sert du café à la maison alors ? »

Nathan esquissa un sourire en se servant une tasse de café fumant et se tourna vers lui.

« - J'suis pas espagnol... »

Lip ouvrit la bouche mais Nathan le devança.

« - Tu m'sors mexicain je t'ébouillante... »

Là Lip explosa de rire. Nathan lui porta sa tasse et lâcha en la posant devant lui.

« - T'es vraiment trop bête des fois... »

Lança-t-il face au fou rire de Lip qui ne se calmait pas.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

_Plus tard, dans la soirée_.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda Mickey en venant rejoindre Ian sur le trottoir devant la maison Gallagher. Le roux lui adressa un léger sourire avant de répondre simplement.

« - J'attends.

\- J'vois bien Scharlock', mais t'attends qui ? »

Insista le brun. Il n'eut aucune réponse parce que la personne en question arriva.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?!

\- Du calme. »

Tempéra Ian. Il sorti les mains de ses poches et accueillit celui qu'il attendait par une poignée de main. Mickey croisa les bras sur son torse en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter les Gallagher mais Ian tombait peu à peu dans l'excès. Mickey préférait rester prêt de lui, pour pouvoir gérer une hypothétique crise au cas ou, plutôt que de braquer son roux en abordant le sujet. Le jeune parti après un hochement de tête à Ian. Le roux se tourna vers Mickey avec un petit sourire et lança.

« - On va s'amuser un peu ce soir. »

Mickey esquissa progressivement à son tour un sourire en comprenant ce qu'il avait en main.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Demanda Nathan, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver mais lui avait vu l'échange qui s'était produit entre Ian et l'autre jeune. Tournant à peine le regard vers lui, Ian grogna en réponse.

« - Ça t'regarde pas. »

Nathan tourna le regard vers Mickey qui se contenta de le toiser. Mais le brun n'avait pas vraiment besoin de confirmation, il n'était pas si bête. Ça le rendit presque fou de colère. Fiona lui avait raconté ce que son frère avait traversé cette dernière année. Ian était encore instable, ça se voyait. La drogue – quelle qu'elle soit – n'était pas compatible avec son état actuel. Il se disait que Mickey devait le savoir. Pourtant de ce qu'il pouvait voir, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger de laisser son petit ami se défoncer joyeusement. Mickey ne disait rien de peur de braquer Ian mais Nathan ne s'était jamais gêné pour lui dire quand il merdait. Et là, il déconnait vraiment. Agacé, Nathan attrapa le poignet du roux et lui arracha ce qu'il tenait des mains. Ian fut d'abord tellement surprit qu'il eut un léger temps de flottement avant de réagir. Nathan vida purement et simplement au vent le petit sachet de poudre qu'il venait de se procurer. Ian l'attrapa par le cou et le poussa brusquement contre le mur, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Le dos de Nathan tapa durement la pierre sans que Mickey n'esquisse un seul geste pour arrêter le roux. Au contraire, il jubilait, Ian se réveillait enfin. Un éclaire de rage traversa vivement ses iris lorsqu'il lança.

« - C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Nathan ancra son regard dans le sien, ô combien surprit de sa réaction. Le Ian qu'il avait en ce moment en face de lui ressemblait si peu à celui qu'il avait connu. Quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, Ian sembla retrouver la raison et lâcha sa prise. Nathan n'osa pas vraiment bouger. Il savait que Ian était incapable de lui faire du mal. Mais en même temps, son mal être semblait le ronger à un point tel que rien n'était plus sûr. Ne lâchant pas ses yeux, Nathan murmura doucement.

« - Tu mérites mieux que ça. »

C'était sincère. Seulement Ian ne voyait pas trop en quoi son sort pouvait intéresser Nathan. Il n'était revenu en ville que pour Fiona, et pour régler quelques affaires personnelles pour ses cadets. Pas pour lui... Alors en quoi est-ce que le fait qu'il se détruise petit à petit pouvait bien l'intéresser. Lui adressant un sourire narquois, Ian pointa le doigt vers l'arrière en commençant.

« - C'est bien Boston, qui t'attends dans sa voiture là-bas ? »

Nathan ne répondit rien, le roux n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. L'attrapant par le bras il le tira violemment avant de le pousser vers la rue avec autant de délicatesse.

« - Vas donc le rejoindre au lieu d'me les briser. »

Nathan se tourna vers lui. Ian glissa les mains dans ses cheveux et jura avant de partir en direction de la maison Milkovich. Mickey lança un regard à Nathan et cracha par terre avant de suivre son petit ami. Nathan glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les empoignant de rage. Il se mordit la lèvre en tournant sur lui même.

« - Merde ! »

Jura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait qu'une envie : courir après Ian. Le rattraper, le prendre dans ses bras et le supplier de lui pardonner, d'arrêter de se détruire. Mais tout n'était pas si simple.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda Boston en venant vers lui. Il avait préféré suivre la scène de loin. Non parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'intervenir, quand Ian avait coincé Nathan contre le mur il dû luter pour ne pas descendre. Mais il savait que Nathan ne voudrait pas qu'il s'en mêle. Le brun hocha distraitement la tête.

« - Oui.

\- T'es sûr ? »

S'inquiéta le métis.

« - Oui ! »

S'agaça Nathan amère. Il savait qu'il avait réagit bêtement. Qu'il aurait dû chercher à discuter avec Ian pour lui faire entendre raison au lieu de le brusquer. Rien ne lui empêchait maintenant d'aller racheter de la drogue. Boston hocha la tête, pas convaincu, mais retourna lentement à la voiture. Nathan le suivit et monta silencieusement. En démarrant, Boston tenta une nouvelle approche mais Nathan le coupa doucement en attachant sa ceinture.

« - J'veux pas en parler. Oublie ça, ok.

\- Il aurait pu te blesser.

\- Non, il l'aurait pas fait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sait?! Ça fait presque un an que t'es parti ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il a pas changé entre temps ? Qu'il est resté ton gentil prince charmant ?

\- Je sais bien que non. »

Soupira Nathan.

« - Alors quoi ?! »

S'énerva Boston. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de l'histoire entre Nathan et son rouquin, comme il l'appelait. Mais ça l'agaçait de le voir se torturer l'esprit et se laisser marcher dessus sans réagir. Nathan secoua lentement la tête et haussa des épaules.

« - Juste... Oublie ça. »

Boston leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, agacé, et redémarra.

« - J'veux pas que t'en parles à Jesús. »

Lança Nathan avant de se pincer les lèvres. Son frère et Boston étaient plutôt proches. Il ne voulait pas que son cadet soit au courant, parce qu'il haïrait Ian encore plus. Boston ne répondit rien et ils rentrèrent.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Ce matin, Ian et Mickey étaient déjà installés à table. Fiona surveillait les jumeaux qui petit-déjeunaient sur la table du salon devant un dessin animé tandis que Nathan se préparait à l'étage.

« - Il va s'ramasser. »

Lança simplement Mickey à l'attention de la brune qui avait tourné le dos aux petits le temps de mettre sa tasse dans le micro-onde. Le ton nonchalant de Mickey ne l'affola pas. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Marcus, qui avait entreprit l'escalade du fauteuil et se trouvait maintenant à cheval sur le dossier de celui-ci, elle ouvrit de grand yeux effrayés et se précipita vers lui. L'attrapant par le bras elle le descendit brusquement en l'engueulant.

« - Marcus ! Refait plus jamais ça ! »

Le petit se mordit la lèvre. Prenant une moue mi coupable, mi boudeuse. Nathan ne lui criait jamais dessus. Mais d'un autre côté, du haut de ses cinq ans, Marcus n'était pas du genre à pleurer parce qu'on l'engueulait. Nathan arriva au pied de l'escalier. Assistant silencieusement à la scène. Ça ne lui plaisait pas spécialement que Fiona n'hurle sur son petit frère, mais il comprenait. Elle était stressé et avait peur. C'était à cause de toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé sur ses épaules. Le brun noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval et s'avança vers son cadet l'air de rien.

« - Retourne manger Coco, et sois sage. OK ? »

Fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était sa façon de faire, être conciliant. Le petit hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir près de sa sœur. Fiona se pinça les lèvres en levant les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle ne méritait même pas la confiance de Nathan se dit-elle.

« - J'suis désolé. »

Souffla-t-elle doucement en ancrant un regard humide dans celui du plus jeune. Nathan secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Puis il alla embrasser sa cadette avant de se diriger vers la cuisine suivi de Fiona. Il salua Ian d'un simple regard et le roux répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils ne s'étaient ni revus, ni reparlé depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient un peu frittés. Ian avait eut le loisir de s'en vouloir de sa réaction plutôt violente, mais il voyait bien que Nathan ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Du moins, il l'espérait, et allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner... à sa façon. Nathan, ne s'arrêtant nullement sur Mickey, se servi une tasse de café. Fiona reprit sa tasse et se mordit la lèvre en demandant, inquiète.

« - Tu veux que je les garde pendant ton absence ?

\- Non. Je dois les amener à la crèche. Ils seront dans leur famille d'accueil ce soir. »

Annonça doucement Nathan en se tournant pour poser un œil bienveillant sur ses cadets. Fiona hocha la tête et Ian se leva pour aller dans le placard. Mais au lieu de demander à Nathan de se pousser, il se planta devant lui et leva les bras pour ouvrir les portes. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de Nathan qui fut incapable de bouger. Le roux le surplombait de sa hauteur et il pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle se mêler à la sienne. Ça le mit mal à l'aise, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur dernière altercation, c'était tout autre chose. Fiona les observa en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour dissimuler un sourire. Elle était prête à parier tout ce qu'elle avait que Ian faisait exprès de mettre Nathan dans une position inconfortable. Mais le brun ne dit rien et Ian se recula finalement en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Nathan tenta de ne rien laisser paraître mais il était dans tout ces états. Ian retourna s'asseoir et versa ses céréales dans son bol avant de lancer doucement.

« - C'est à moi. »

Sa sœur fronça des sourcils et Nathan tourna la tête vers elle, pensant qu'il s'adressait à elle. Mais Ian reprit.

« - Le polo que tu porte. Il est à moi.

\- Ah... Ouais... »

Fit Nathan en baissant le regard pour vérifier ses dires. Son corps avait quelques peu changé depuis son départ, devenant plus celui d'un homme adulte que celui d'un ado. Il ajouta doucement.

« - Les vêtements de Lip me vont plus...

\- Je trouve que la couleur fait ressortir ses yeux. Pas toi ? »

Demanda Fiona en adressant un sourire à son frère. Ian esquissa un sourire sans répondre. S'en fut trop pour Mickey qui quitta la table en faisant grincer sa chaise au sol. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions d'Ian. Aux dernières nouvelles, il enrageait contre Nathan, mais il semblerait que sa présence ne le dérange plus. S'il restait plus longtemps dans cette pièce avec eux, avec Nathan, il finirait par le trucider. Ian eut un léger sourire en l'entendant jurer avant de claquer la porte mais continua à manger ses céréales. Nathan se pinça les lèvres en posant sa tasse sur la table. Fiona demanda curieuse.

« - Elle se termine à quelle heure ton audience ?

\- Tu vas au tribunal ? »

Fit Lip surprit en débarquant dans la cuisine. Il avait laissé Liam au salon avec ses deux nouveaux copains.

« - Laisses-moi deviner. La charge c'est racolage ?

\- Tu sais t'es de plus en plus drôle. »

Répondit Nathan en lui adressant un sourire.

« - Crime passionnel. »

Répondit-il ensuite. Ian leva le regard vers lui, écoutant sans rien dire. Lip fronça des sourcils puis Nathan expliqua plus sérieusement.

« - C'est pour les cours.

\- Ah OK.

\- Ouais, j'me dit que vu votre palmarès, vous aurez besoin d'un super avocat pour la famille. Faudra que j'mette les bouchées doubles. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Lip, Fiona et même Ian ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler. Nathan posa sa tasse dans l'évier et alla vers ses cadets.

« - Aller les terreurs, on se lave les dents et on y va !

\- T'y vas en bus ? »

Demanda Fiona. Ian s'était levé. Nathan secoua la tête et répondit après avoir plaqué un bisou sur la joue de Liam.

« - Non. Boston passe nous chercher. »

Il parla doucement avant de se pincer les lèvres lorsque le roux laissa malgré lui échapper un soupire agacé. Ian leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant son bol dans l'évier. Il commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre ce nom. Lip le regarda partir agacé avant de tourner le regard vers Nathan. Le brun fit comme si de rien n'était et attrapa ses cadets par les mains.

« - Aller zou, à la salle de bain ! »

Fit-il jovialement.

« - Je viens aussi ? »

Demanda timidement Liam en se levant. Nathan esquissa un sourire, attendrit.

« - Bien sûr mon loulou. »

Fiona eut un petit sourire en posant machinalement la main contre son cœur. Ça la rassurait de voir que son petit frère était de nouveau en pleine forme. Maria tendit la main vers lui. Liam la saisit après une légère hésitation et esquissa un sourire. Maria leva les yeux vers Nathan. Il était content qu'elle accepte si facilement de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Lip eut un petit sourire. Liam passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il essayait de faire au mieux pour qu'il se sente bien et ne manque de rien, mais c'était difficile. Jouer avec des enfants de son âge ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Nathan se tourna vers eux.

« - Fio, tu viens nous filer un coup de main ? »

Demanda-t-il. Le brune paru étonnée et hésita un moment, tournant le regard vers Lip. Celui-ci ne lança aucune opposition. Agissant comme si il n'avait pas entendu, il alla se servir une tasse de café. Fiona tourna de nouveau la tête vers Nathan et acquiesça. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers eux, Maria leva les bras alors elle la prit et ils montèrent jovialement les escaliers.

« - Merci. »

Souffla-t-elle doucement en arrivant à la salle de bain. Nathan lui adressa un clin d'œil amical. Lip et lui avaient discuté, de choses et d'autres. Ils ne s'entendaient pas sur tous les sujets mais n'étaient plus comme chien et chat comme avant. Il avait fini par convaincre le blond de laisser une autre chance à sa sœur. Quelques minutes après, deux coups furent toqués à la porte.

« - Nathan... J'peux te parler ? »

Fiona tourna la tête vers Nathan. C'était Ian, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« - Ben vas-y ! »

L'encouragea doucement Fiona. Nathan se mordit la lèvre en se dirigeant vers la porte et sorti.

« - Salut. »

Lança le roux un peu gêné.

« - Re. »

Répondit simplement Nathan. Il se demandait bien de quoi Ian voulait lui parler. Le roux se pinça la lèvre et fini par se lancer.

« - Écoutes, j'voulais te présenter des excuses, pour la dernière fois... J'ai … sur-réagit, encore une fois. »

C'était donc ça... Nathan s'appuya machinalement contre le mur.

« - C'est pas grave. Juste... recommence plus. »

Lança-t-il doucement. La seule personne face à qui il restait 'faible' était Ian. Le roux baissa les yeux au sol, un peu honteux pour le coup. Depuis le retour de Nathan, c'était le ballet des émotions en lui. Il gérait tout ça difficilement.

« - J'suis désolé. Je voulais pas te faire mal.

\- Je sais bien, je parle pas de ça. »

Répondit Nathan en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'en voulait pas du tout à Ian, pour cet incident. Et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre que même si tout avait changé entre eux, il continuait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Ian releva le regard vers lui, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« - J'parle de la dope, ça va te détruire Ian. »

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel en répondant lassé.

« - Ça va, je gère.

\- C'est pas quelque chose qui se gère, c'est quelque chose à jamais commencer.

\- Je vois pas trop en quoi ça te regarde. »

Rétorqua Ian en croisant les bras sur son torse. Nathan se redressa, Ian redevenait belliqueux. Poussant un soupire il avoua franchement.

« - Je sais pas. »

Sa mère était morte d'une overdose. Son père était en prison pour trafic, et son frère aîné se baladait quelque part dans la nature avec le même genre de problèmes que leur père... enfin, si il était encore en vie... La famille toute entière de Nathan avait explosé à cause de cette merde qu'était la drogue dure. Ian l'avait peut-être oublié, mais Nathan n'oublierait jamais, ne guérirait jamais de cette déchirure. Alors forcément, il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux là-dessus. Le brun se pinça les lèvres en haussant des épaules.

« - J'pourrais te dire que j'm'en fous... mais c'est pas le cas. »

Ian ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Nathan se détourna de lui. Retournant dans la salle de bain. Peu importe ce que Ian pouvait avoir à lui dire, il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Son histoire personnelle et celle qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux le conditionnait à être plus sensible à certains actes d'Ian qu'à d'autres. Mais le roux sortait maintenant avec Mickey et ils avaient l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien, malgré le fait que le brun soit un peu inconscient face aux troubles émotionnels d'Ian. Il ne voulait pas briser intentionnellement le couple qu'ils formaient.

« - Alors ? »

Demanda Fiona en le voyant revenir.

« - On va être en retard. »

Répondit simplement Nathan en allant aider ses cadets à terminer leur tâche.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapitre 4

**EHONTEUSEMENT VOTRE**

**\- They're Back, Shameless -**

* * *

« - Salut les mioches. »

Lança jovialement Nathan en entrant. Les jumeaux étaient dans leur famille d'accueil pour la semaine. Il vint rejoindre Debbie et Jesús dans le salon, s'asseyant volontairement entre eux.

« - Vous faites quoi de beau ?

\- Je laisse Deb gagner aux dames.

\- C'est même pas vrai ! Avoue juste que je suis plus douée que toi.

\- On a eu le même prof.

\- Oui ben j'ai été une meilleure élève. »

Répondit Debbie du tac au tac. Nathan esquissa un sourire. C'était lui, qui leur avait apprit à jouer aux dames. Jesús se contenta d'une légère moue et ne répondit rien à la rousse. Lui qui pouvait se montrer si bagarreur avait choisit de se taire. Une grande première. Nathan rigola face à ça. Ils étaient chez les Gallagher depuis un peu moins de deux semaines, mais la complicité existant entre Debbie et son petit frère crevait les yeux. Ils étaient encore jeunes, mais Nathan avait peur qu'ils ne se précipitent. Il savait que Debbie avait un faible pour Jesús. Et était bien placé pour connaître l'attraction que créaient les Gallagher sur les autres.

« - Je vous ai à l'œil tous les deux. »

Lâcha-t-il simplement. Debbie se pinça les lèvres, tentant de ne pas rougir. Jesús quant à lui esquissa juste un sourire. Retournant la situation, Debbie lança curieuse.

« - Ian et toi vous êtes toujours pas ensemble ?

\- Non Debbie. Et ça n'arrivera pas. »

Soupira Nathan en roulant des yeux. La petite rousse lui adressa une grimace. Jesús enchaîna gaiement.

« - Moi je suis d'avis que tu laisses sa chance à Boston.

\- Oui ben personne t'as rien demandé. »

Rétorqua Nathan en le toisant gentiment. Debbie secoua la tête et soupira, montrant son désaccord avec Jesús qui haussa des épaules.

« - J'dis ça, j'dis rien.

\- Dis rien, c'est mieux. »

Fit l'aîné en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras. Il leur adressa ensuite un petit sourire avant de les laisser.

« - Fio est là ?

\- Dans sa chambre.

\- Ok, pas de bêtises.

\- J'en fait jamais. »

Répondit Jesús avec un sourire. Nathan rigola et monta les escaliers. Il toqua mais entra dans la chambre sans attendre d'y avoir été invité.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda-t-il en voyant la brune concentré sur le journal local. Il se posa calmement sur le lit en face d'elle. Fiona gratta sa cheville, en contact avec le bracelet électronique qu'elle portait, avec son crayon et fini par répondre en levant distraitement la tête de son journal.

« - Je cherche un boulot. J'veux dire, un où avoir manqué de tuer mon petit frère avec de la coke ne jouerait pas en ma défaveur. »

Nathan rigola de l'air défaitiste de la brune et demanda.

« - T'as déjà fait du secrétariat ?

\- Vite fait.

\- Et ça t'intéresse ou pas ?

\- Euh, oui... Mais on propose pas trop ça dans ce torchon.

\- Oublie ça. »

Fit Nathan en lui arrachant le journal des mains. Fiona le regarda avec de gros yeux et il expliqua.

« - Je te demande ça parce que mon ancien patron cherchait quelqu'un pour me remplacer. En général il prend des étudiants parce que ça coûte moins chère. Mais tu pourrais sans doute négocier. »

Fiona eut le début d'un sourire.

« - Attends vends pas encore la peau de l'ours. Je vais l'appeler mais ce sera à toi de bien te vendre.

\- Tu parles, si il apprend...

\- Tu devrais lui dire, ouvertement. C'est un avocat, c'est son travail de reconnaître les menteurs et les gens qui ont quelque chose à cacher alors joue franc jeu. Sans trop t'épancher sur les difficultés que tu traverse en moment, ça le regarde pas. Mais ça ira, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- J't'adore ! Franchement tu déchires ! »

Fit-elle en sautant sur Nathan, le faisant presque basculer du lit.

« - Doucement. »

Rigola-t-il.

« - Laisse moi d'abord lui demander si le poste est encore vacant. »

Fiona rigola et le renversa contre le lit pour poser son coude sur son torse. Nathan la laissa faire. Il avait avec Fiona la même relation fraternelle taquine qu'avec Jesús, les crises d'agacement en moins. La relation qu'il aurait certainement eut avec sa propre sœur si elle n'avait pas choisit de les abandonner à leur sort. Fiona ancra un regard rieur dans le sien puis elle demanda.

« - Alors, comment ça va avec Ian ?

\- Arg, pourquoi je l'ai pas vu venir celle là... »

Soupira Nathan en se redressant. Fiona se mordit la lèvre.

« - Nathan... Je vois bien comme il te regarde.

\- J'vois aussi comment Mickey me regarde. Tu sais bien, la p'tite chienne hargneuse qu'il se tape en ce moment. »

Les raisons qu'il ne pouvait exposer à Debbie, il pouvait en discuter avec Fiona.

« - Me dis pas que t'as peur de Mickey...

\- Pas du tout... mais, Fiona, j'ai pas la tête à ça. Ok, je mentirais si je disais que j'éprouve plus rien pour Ian. Mais... »

Il n'avait pas envie de mettre la bipolarité d'Ian sur le tapis.

« - Si il est bien avec Mickey, qu'il reste avec lui...

\- Il serait cent fois mieux avec toi. »

Insista-t-elle. Nathan secoua légèrement la tête.

« - On a déjà eu notre chance, et regarde comment ça s'est fini.

\- TU as mit fin à votre relation. Ian n'a pas-

\- Oui, J'AI décidé de le planter. »

S'agaça Nathan.

« - J'imagine même pas le mal que ça a pu lui faire. Ça sert à quoi de remuer le couteaux dans la plaie alors qu'elle commence tout juste à se refermer ?

\- Nat...

\- Non. Maintenant j'aimerais bien que ta famille et toi vous arrêtiez sans cesse de vouloir me remettre avec lui. Ça me blesse déjà assez de voir qu'il a choisit Mickey sans que vous me mettiez ce genre d'espoir dans la tête. Ok ? »

Ils avaient déjà assez discuté de ça pour que Fiona sache que Nathan n'avait tournée qu'à moitié la page Ian. Il n'avait réussit à reprendre le cours de sa vie que grâce à sa dévotion pour ses cadets. C'était pour eux qu'il tenait le coup. Il ancra son regard perçant dans celui de Fiona et la fixa avec insistance.

« - Ok... »

Fini-t-elle par accepter.

« - Mais... tu pourra pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il serait mieux avec toi qu'avec 'cette chienne hargneuse qu'il se tape en ce moment'. »

Lança Fiona en fronçant du nez avant d'exploser de rire. Nathan ne pu s'empêcher lui aussi de rigoler.

« - J'en peux plus de toi, sérieux.

\- Moi aussi j't'aime ! »

S'amusa-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. Le poussant à s'allonger elle posa la tête sur son torse et leva le visage vers lui.

« - Avec qui je vais dormir quand tu partiras... »

Demanda-t-elle tristement. Nathan se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers elle. Passant le bras autour de ses épaules, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Fiona avait besoin de ça, de quelqu'un capable de lui donner de la tendresse sans rien attendre en retour à part son bien être. Nathan soupira doucement.

« - Commences pas à pleurer, ensuite j'vais devoir aller chercher de l'alcool pour te remonter le moral et ça va encore partir en couille. »

Fiona explosa de rire.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Du côté Milkovitch, Mickey observait Ian sortir de la salle de bain pour passer dans sa chambre. Le roux y resta un moment et en sorti avec son sac.

« - Tu pars bosser ? »

Demanda le brun depuis son siège. Ian vint vers lui et s'appuya nonchalamment contre la table en répondant.

« - Non. Je rentre.

\- Ton ex t'attend là-bas ? »

Le provoqua Mickey. Ian s'agaça instantanément.

« - Putain, mais pourquoi tu lâches pas l'affaire avec ça ?

\- J'sais pas. Peut-être parce que depuis qu'il est revenu t'es tout le temps fourré là-bas.

\- J'habite là-bas ! »

Rétorqua Ian. Mickey lui lança un regard perplexe.

« - Ah ouais ? Pourtant t'y es pas resté des masses ces derniers temps.

\- Oui ben depuis, Lip est revenu. Mon p'tit frère a bouffé d'la coke et ma sœur a fait un séjour en taule. Excuses-moi de vouloir passer du temps avec ma famille. »

Lança Ian avant de se détourner de lui. Leur relation se désagrégeait à cause de la jalousie de Mickey. Il grogna d'ailleurs.

« - Pas mal, l'excuse.

\- Vas t'faire mettre. »

Répondit Ian en claquant la porte. Sur le chemin du retour, il s'alluma un joint. Jamais il n'avait marché aussi vite jusqu'à chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva sa sœur et Jesús encore sur le canapé. Il vint déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de sa sœur et demanda sous le regard pesant de Jesús.

« - Où sont Fio et Lip ?

\- Fiona, dans sa chambre avec Nathan. Lip était dehors avec Chuck et Romi. Je sais pas s'il est rentré. »

Répondit la rousse. Ian hocha la tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se diriger vers l'étage. Il alla directement toquer à la porte de son frère.

« - Ouais ? »

Répondit Lip.

« - Pas de nana à poil ? »

Demanda Ian en entrebâillant la porte. Lip rigola et Ian entra en lançant jovialement.

« - On s'en grille une ?

\- Je veux ! Ça fait un bail.

\- Disons que depuis que t'es parti à la fac... »

Lip hocha la tête en prenant le joint que son frère lui tendait. Depuis son départ, ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, effectivement. Le prenant dans sa bouche, il l'alluma. Ian tira la chaise de bureau et se posa en face de lui.

« - Liam est couché ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement. Lip hocha de nouveau la tête et tira un peu avant de lui passer le joint. Il appréciait beaucoup leurs petits moments fraternels. Ian se pinça la lèvre. Il savait que Lip avait décidé de s'occuper de Liam après l'accident parce qu'il pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Clairement, ça l'était, mais il était lui trop fractionné en ce moment pour s'occuper d'une autre personne que de lui-même. Pour autant, le sort de ses frères et sœur l'intéressait quand même.

« - Comment va Fiona ? »

Demanda-t-il. Il avait remarqué le froid entre ses deux aînés. Lip tendit la main et il lui passa le joint.

« - Elle va mieux... 'Fin, je pense... La présence de Nathan l'aide beaucoup. »

Ian hocha la tête sans vouloir pousser plus sur le sujet. Il avait remarqué le rapprochement de Nathan et Fiona dès le retour du brun. Mais il avait aussi remarqué le rapprochement de Lip et Nathan. Qui lui était plus surprenant. Pourtant aucun des frères ne se pencha sur ce sujet. Lip demanda en recrachant sa fumée.

« - Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- La présence de Nathan... »

Fit simplement le blond. Ian plissa légèrement les lèvres avant de répondre.

« - Je gère.

\- Tu mens. »

Rétorqua Lip avec un petit sourire. Ian lui reprit le joint.

« - Ok, au début, c'était un peu tendu, mais il fait sa vie et j'fais la mienne. Alors c'est cool. »

Menti encore le roux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se confier. Parce que la nouvelle relation entre Lip et Nathan le frustrait. Parce que tout le monde semblait bien gérer le retour de son ex et de nouveau s'entendre avec, tout le monde sauf lui. Il ne voulait pas que Lip s'inquiète pour lui.

« - Mh... Et avec Mickey, c'est cool aussi ?

\- Ouais. »

Lip ancra son regard dans celui de son frère. Certain mensonges passaient mieux que d'autres. Ian céda.

« - D'accord... Il me les brise ! Il arrêtes pas d'me prendre la tête au sujet de Nathan. Ça me gonfle.

\- Il pense que tu vas encore le plaquer pour lui ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et alors ? »

Demanda Lip l'air de rien.

« - Tu vas encore le plaquer pour lui ?

\- Non. »

Répondit Ian agacé, sans même y réfléchir. Nathan et son retour inopiné étaient ses problèmes. Il ne voulait en parler avec personne, ni avec Lip et encore moins avec Mickey.

« - On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ? »

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Lorsque Nathan descendit à la cuisine ce matin là, Jesús s'y trouvait déjà. Il se posa en face de son cadet et attrapa une tasse emplie de café que le plus jeune poussa vers lui.

« - Tu sais s'que j'en pense Jesús... »

Lâcha-t-il d'une voix encore rocailleuse. Jesús lui adressa un léger sourire. Nathan ne voulait pas qu'il ne boive du café à son jeune âge. Tout un tas d'effets néfastes sur le système des plus jeunes étaient son plaidoyer à cette interdiction. Mais comme d'habitude, il suffisait qu'il ai le dos tourné pour que Jesús n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

« - T'es explosé. »

Remarqua le cadet. Nathan hocha la tête en nouant nonchalamment ses cheveux. Jesús continua, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« - T'as passé la soirée avec Boston ?

\- Ouais... »

Soupira Nathan. Ils n'étaient plus là pour très longtemps, alors il essayait de passer un maximum de temps avec ses amis avant de repartir. Boston était devenu un ami sur qui il pouvait compter, mais il restait épuisant. Il était comme les enfants, infatigable, et à chaque fois que Nathan passait du temps avec lui il avait ensuite l'impression d'être vidé. Remarquant le petit sourire son son frère, il souligna.

« - Pourquoi tu prend cet air là ? »

La réponse, il l'avait. Jesús voulait qu'il passe à autre chose. Et pourquoi pas avec Boston... Ian, qui était resté dans les escaliers, se mordit la lèvre et se dirigea dehors, fulminant. Nathan eut un léger sourire pour son frère et secoua légèrement la tête. Passant outre, il lança doucement.

« - Vous vous êtes pas couché trop tard avec Debbie ? Carl est venu vous rejoindre ?

\- Ouais, avec Bonnie. Elle a l'air d'avoir un câble de sauté mais elle est cool. »

Nathan esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de voir la petite amie de Carl mais était content que le petit garçon un peu solitaire laisse place à un jeune garçon épanoui. En ce qui concernait Jesús et Debbie.

« - T'aime bien Debbie. Hein ? »

Jesús leva un regard méfiant vers lui mais répondit tout de même.

« - Elle est cool.

\- Mh... »

Fit Nathan en hochant légèrement la tête. Son frère et lui étaient un peu pareils, pudiques face à leurs sentiments. Se pinçant les lèvres, il plongea le regard dans sa tasse et lança doucement.

« - J'suis bien placé pour savoir qu'une fois qu'un Gallagher entre dans ton cœur, il en ressort que très difficilement, voir jamais... Donc allez y doucement, ok ?»

Jesús se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que son frère le mettait en garde parce qu'il l'aimait et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Mais cette mise en garde faisait écho au fait que Nathan n'arrive pas à oublier Ian. Et ça le mettait presque hors de lui. Il hocha simplement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait comprit. Ian, qui était sorti fumer et n'avait donc pas entendu leur conversation au sujet de Debbie, arriva à la cuisine sans mot dire. Jesús lança un bref regard vers lui et Nathan lâcha, taquin.

« - Tiens, ton toyboy est pas avec toi ? »

Ian tourna la tête vers lui et lança un regard vers Jesús avant de répondre sèchement.

« - Toi en revanche, t'as ton chien de garde... »

Le fait était qu'on ne pouvait jamais prévoir ses réactions. Jesús ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Nathan l'en dissuada d'un geste de tête. Ian n'était visiblement pas d'humeur. Il ne faisait cette tête là que pour une seule raison, Nathan commençait à la connaître... Agacé, Jésus se leva et attrapa son sac.

« - J'y vais. »

Lança-t-il. Boston lui avait proposé de participer aux cours de basket qu'il donnait aux jeunes de son quartier. Il y allait régulièrement.

« - J't'accompagne ? »

Proposa Nathan. Jesús balaya sa proposition d'un geste de main. Voilà, lui aussi lui en voulait pour le coup.

« - Pas de bêtises... »

Lança-t-il sans avoir de réponse en retour. Le brun soupira légèrement et décida de s'attaquer au sujet Ian.

« - Alors, avec qui j'ai couché cette fois ? »

Lança-t-il en appuyant le menton contre sa paume. Ian se tourna vers lui, l'air de penser qu'il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

« - Tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Un peu. »

Répondit Nathan en se redressant, il n'avait pourtant pas envie de rire. Ian fulmina.

« - OK. Tu me reproche Mickey mais c'était avant qu'on soit ensemble. Et maintenant j'm'en cache pas. »

Nathan hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Ian était tellement jaloux qu'elle viendrait inévitablement.

« - Et toi, avec ton gars de la supérette ?

\- Boston ? »

Demanda Nathan surprit. Celle la sortait de nulle part. Il s'était attendu a avoir de nouveau un sermons par rapport à Lip. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient beaucoup traîné ensemble, avec mais aussi sans Liam quelques fois. Puis il tilta.

« - T'as entendu Jesús... »

Soupira-t-il lassé. Ian ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage mais attendait une réponse. Nathan se sentait bien sur les nouvelles bases qu'il s'était fondé avec tout le monde. Il voulait aussi garder une relation la plus saine que possible avec Ian. Alors il dissipa ses doutes.

« - Au moment de mon emménagement avec lui ça a été limite, mais il s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. On est amis, rien de plus. »

Chose dont le roux doutait. Il se rappelait parfaitement des regards que posait Boston sur Nathan. Le brun se pinça les lèvres avant de continuer.

« - A vrai dire, depuis qu'on a rompu j'ai fréquenté personne. »

Il essaya de rester le plus désinvolte que possible. C'était très dur.

« - Faut croire que c'est pas si facile que ça de te remplacer. »

Ça sonna comme un reproche. Ian se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Nathan soupira.

« - Écoutes, j'ai plus envie de me disputer avec toi. Je sais que t'as tendance à démarrer au quart de tour mais faut que t'arrête Ian. Si c'est pas Boston, ni Fiona, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. »

Fit-il doucement. C'était un mensonge, dans l'absolu, mais Ian savait qu'il avait raison. S'il s'était recasé avec Mickey, Nathan avait bien le droit de fréquenter qui il voulait. Il n'avait plus son mot à dire, plus à être jaloux... C'était au dessus de ses forces. Nathan le laissa y réfléchir et lança simplement.

« - J'vais partir faire les courses. Appelle-moi si Fiona rentre avant moi.

\- Elle est sortie ? »

Demanda Ian en fronçant des sourcils. Nathan hocha la tête et joignit le geste à la parole en expliquant.

« - Entretient d'embauche. Croisons les doigts. »

Il attrapa son manteau et s'apprêtait à sortir. Ian se pinça les lèvres et décida de le retenir.

« - Nathan...

\- Si tu veux que j'te prenne des trucs envoi moi un message. »

Répondit le brun en se tournant brièvement vers lui. Puis il referma la porte derrière lui en sortant. Ian leva les yeux au ciel en jurant et tapa du poing contre la table. Nathan s'était un peu ouvert à lui mais ne lui laissait toujours aucune chance d'en faire de même.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors vous accrochez toujours ou vous trouvez que ça tourne un peu en rond ?

Tous les avis sont les bienvenus^^

A bientôt


	5. Chapitre 5

**EHONTEUSEMENT VOTRE**

**\- They're Back, Shameless -**

* * *

Le téléphone de Nathan sonna alors qu'il était encore au supermarché. C'était Ian. Il décrocha alors en demandant gaiement.

« - Fio est rentrée ?

\- Pas encore... Mais tu m'as dit de t'appeler si je voulais quelque chose. »

Ajouta-t-il prestement pour se justifier. Nathan se pinça les lèvres.

« - Non, j'ai dit envoi un texto.

\- Oui bon c'est pareil. Tu peux ramener du jus de carotte ?

\- Ouais.

\- Des galettes de riz, et tu te souviens des compléments alimentaire que

\- Non ! »

Le coupa Nathan.

« - Je suis totalement contre ces merdes et tu le sais.

\- Oui ben j'te demande pas ton avis. »

Inévitablement, ça leur rappela leur clash d'il y avait quelques jours déjà. Mais Nathan n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Il lança.

« - Ok. Alors bouge ton cul et viens la chercher toi même ta merde en gélule.

\- Ok. Laisse tomber, prends du lait, des œufs et des céréales à la place. »

Abdiqua Ian, ce qui soulagea Nathan. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble il avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'Ian ne consente à arrêter ces compléments qu'il prenait pendant ses régimes d'entraînement. De son côté, un peu inconsciemment, Ian était content que Nathan continue à s'inquiéter pour lui. Ça voulait dire qu'il comptait encore à ses yeux. Nathan râla gentiment en continuant son avancée dans les rayons.

« - J'suis d'accord pour te faire plaisir mais j'suis pas un porte monnaie sur pattes.

\- Roh, j'te rembourserais...

\- Ok. Reste que j'ai que deux bras...

\- Pas très vigoureux en plus. »

Se moqua Ian.

« - Rigoles toujours et on verra qui te ramène tes courses.

\- Ton sens de l'humour s'atrophie avec l'âge on dirait.

\- Me pousse pas à te répondre. »

Pouffa Nathan. Car la réponse même badine risquait d'être vexante.

« - Tu me met en retard. J'rentre dans moins d'une heure essaye de survivre sans moi en attendant.

\- Oublie pas de prendre des bières surtout. »

Rigola doucement Ian avant de raccrocher. Nathan avait tapé dans le mil. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'arrivent plus à discuter posément, ni ne soient plus aussi proche qu'avant, le roux s'ennuyait un peu de lui. C'était la raison de son appel. Plus qu'un réel besoin d'alcool ou de casse croûte.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Le brun continua ses courses encore quelques minutes puis passa à la caisse. Lorsqu'il posa ses articles sur le tapis, le caissier leva le regard vers lui et lança.

« - L'âge légal pour l'alcool c'est 21ans. »

Nathan ouvrit la bouche mais il le coupa.

« - Je vais devoir vérifier, vous avez vos papiers ?

\- T'as pas bientôt fini ? »

Répondit Nathan. Boston pouffa de rire et commença a scanner ses articles.

« - Laisses-moi deviner, c'est pour les Gallagher ?

\- Bravo Sherlock ! T'as d'autres questions ?

\- S'que tu peux être désagréable quand tu veux ! Une vraie chieuse. T'es mal baisé ou quoi ?

\- J't'emmerde Boston... »

Rigola Nathan, habitué au métis et à son tact légendaire. Boston esquissa un sourire.

« - Vous partez quand, avec le mini troll ? »

Demanda-t-il en parlant de Jesùs. Nathan esquissa à son tour un sourire en haussant des épaules.

« - Je sais pas trop... Mais tu s'ra le premier au courant.

\- Ok. »

Il demanda en payant.

« - Oh, et tu peux me passer ta caisse s'te plait ? J'ai la flemme de prendre le bus avec tout ça.

\- Non, non, après j'rentre comment moi ?

\- J'ai dit "s'il te plaît"... »

Tenta Nathan de son air le plus gentil. Puis voyant que ça ne prenait pas, il lança en imitant grossièrement Boston.

« - Wesh cousin, vas-y, fais pas ta pute. Files moi ta gova ! »

Cette fois, Boston explosa de rire. C'était typiquement son genre d'expression. Glissant la main dans sa poche il sorti ses clefs en rigolant.

« - Pas mal, pas mal... »

Nathan eut un sourire.

« - Merci. J'passe te chercher ce soir si tu veux. Envoie moi juste un message 30min avant.

\- Ok. Salut bro. »

Nathan lui adressa un clin d'œil en récupérant ses courses et s'en alla.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

« - Fiona est rentré ? »

Demanda Nathan en posant les courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il ne parlait décidément que d'elle aujourd'hui. Ian tourna la tête vers lui et le toisa machinalement avant de répondre.

« - T'es monté en boucle, ou c'est comment ? »

Lip esquissa un sourire, l'air de rien, et Nathan soupira en le toisant réellement.

« - Je prend ça pour un non...

\- T'as mes trucs ? »

Demanda le roux en se levant pour venir à l'encontre de Nathan. Lip soupira. Il avait explicitement demandé à Nathan de rester loin de son frère, ce à quoi le brun se tenait. Mais c'était Ian, qui allait sans cesse vers lui. Que pouvait-il y faire.

« - J'ai quoi en retour ? »

Demanda Nathan.

« - Ça va... J't'ai dit que j'allais te rembourser. »

Nathan leva la tête du sac qu'il vidait et le regarda blasé. Ian s'accouda à la table et répondit doucement en esquissant un léger sourire.

« - A moins que tu préfères un dédommagement en nature. »

Nathan eut un léger sourire, ne trouvant rien à répondre, et tourna de nouveau son attention vers le rangement des courses. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Fiona. Nathan s'empressa d'occulter la remarque du roux pour se tourner vers elle.

« - Alors ? »

Lança-t-il. Ian se redressa amusé par la réaction du brun, qui était visiblement toujours sensible à ses charmes. Fiona se pinça les lèvres, feignant être dépitée. Puis elle plissa du nez en lançant jovialement.

« - Vous avez devant vous, la nouvelle secrétaire assistante de Marc Dumel !

\- Alors, c'est qui la meilleure ? »

Fit Nathan en levant la main. Fiona tapa dedans en sautillant.

« - C'est moi !

\- Essaye juste de pas coucher avec celui-là. »

Lança Nathan en inclinant la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire. Ian eut un sourire et Lip se pinça les lèvres. Sa sœur avait effectivement la salle manie de réduire à néant ses efforts pour s'en sortir, en couchant avec son patron puis ensuite avec le frère de celui-ci, par exemple... Fiona le poussa gentiment en geignant.

« - T'es un vrai connard en fait. »

Nathan haussa des épaules. Il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Alors Fiona en était peut-être vexée au début, mais finissait toujours par comprendre qu'il ne soulignait ses erreurs que pour lui empêcher de les reproduire.

« - T'as fait les courses ? »

Remarqua-t-elle. Le brun hocha la tête.

« - Mais on a presque plus rien dans la tirelire.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

\- T'as taillé une pipe au gars de la supérette ? »

Demanda Lip avec un large sourire. Si ça pouvait semer la discorde entre Nathan et son frère pourquoi ne pas tenter... Nathan et Ian se tournèrent vers lui, tous les deux agacés, mais sa tentative n'aboutie pas vraiment. Ancrant son regard dans celui du blond, Nathan rétorqua sèchement.

« - Si t'as l'habitude de régler tes courses avec ta bouche, moi pas... Puis t'as pas autre chose à faire que me les briser, franchement ? »

Le ton de Nathan montrait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la blague. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi Lip s'était attaqué à lui de cette façon. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis très longtemps. Ian, lui, comprit. Nathan se désintéressa de Lip pour ranger les courses. Fiona l'aida, lançant un regard vers son frère sans rien oser ajouter. Ian les laissa, retournant vers Lip, et se pencha par dessus son épaule en lâchant doucement.

« - Arrêtes ça. »

C'était presque un ordre. Il ne voulait pas que Lip s'en prenne à Nathan à cause de lui, parce qu'il était incapable de rester loin de lui. Car même si il essayait encore de s'en dissuader, c'était bien son problème. Il avait besoin de Nathan dans sa vie. La question restante était, Nathan avait-il aussi besoin de lui ?

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Ian descendit chercher de l'eau. En passant au salon il remarqua Nathan assit sur le canapé devant la télé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vint vers lui qu'il remarqua la présence de Jesús. La tête posée sur un oreiller sur les cuisses de Nathan, il dormait comme un bébé.

« - Comme ça on dirait presque un gosse normal. »

D'où cette réflexion. Nathan leva la tête vers lui puis esquissa un sourire avant de rétorquer.

« - Tu sous entend que mon frère est pas normal ?

\- Non. C'était pas sous entendu. »

Rigola Ian avant de s'accroupir et de s'accouder au fauteuil. Ça faisait déjà plus de deux semaines que Nathan était chez eux. Ian traînait souvent à la maison, ils se croisaient donc beaucoup et leurs rapports étaient redevenus conviviaux. Couvrant Jesús du regard, Ian fini par lever la tête vers Nathan.

« - Il est tard, tu regardes quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers la TV.

« - Un docu sur la vie des prisonniers au Nouveau Mexique.

\- Dis donc, t'as des activités très jouasses en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui a, c'est la dépression ou quoi ? »

Nathan rigola.

« - Non. J'm'informe. Et j'essayais de convaincre Jesús que ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il soit transféré là-bas si jamais il a le malheur de dévier. Mais j'crois qu'il sait que je bluffe. »

Ian rigola à son tour. Jesús remua légèrement et le roux se redressa.

« - J'te laisse avant que ton pitbull se réveille et se mette à aboyer. »

Nathan lui fit part de la désapprobation de sa remarque en essayant de le frapper mais Ian esquiva et se dirigea vers les escaliers en rigolant.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

« - Lip, téléphone.

\- C'est qui ? »

Demanda le blond en se levant. Avec Ian et Nathan ils s'étaient posés pour jouer avec Liam. Fiona haussa des épaules en secouant la tête. Lip avait oublié son portable en bas. Elle n'avait pas osé répondre, là où quelques mois auparavant elle n'aurait pas hésité. Lip la remercia et décrocha.

« - Ah, salut Amanda... non, non, tu dérange pas... »

Fit-il en sortant de la chambre. Nathan esquissa un léger sourire en levant la tête vers Fiona qui, elle, fronça des sourcils. Amanda était, plus ou moins, la nouvelle petite amie - friquée - de Lip. Ils allaient à la même université. Fiona adressa un sourire à Ian et envoya un baiser à Liam, ne voulant pas les déranger.

« - Tu restes pas ? »

Demanda Nathan. Ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça de rester avec Ian, mais il pensait plutôt à rapprocher Fiona et Liam.

« - Non, désolé, j'ai accepté de faire des heures sup. J'suis à la bourre déjà.

\- Ok. A plus alors.

\- Salut. »

Fit-elle en s'en allant. Ian esquissa un léger sourire et lança doucement.

« - T'as peur de rester avec moi ?

\- C'est pas comme si t'allais me sauter dessus... »

Rigola Nathan en rapprochant la tablette en bois de Liam. Ian rigola à son tour et demanda en donnant une figurine à son frère.

« - La vache elle fait quoi ?

\- Meeeuh ! »

Répondit Liam. Il attrapa la figurine de vachette et l'emboîta dans la forme adéquate sur sa planche d'apprentissage.

« - C'est bien p'tit gars ! »

Le félicita Ian. Les médecins étaient très réticents quant au fait que Liam récupère toutes ces facultés mentales suite à son accident. Mais Lip n'était pas du tout d'accord, pour le coup, il avait tout le soutien de Nathan. Toute la famille se relayait pour les exercices quotidien du petit métis. Ian enchaîna en lui tendant une autre figurine.

« - Et le chat ?

\- Em... Miouh ? »

Fit Liam avec un regard interrogateur. Nathan se pencha sur le coté pour le regarder et demanda amusé.

« - Ton chat il fait 'miouh' bébé ? »

Liam haussa des épaules en hochant tout de même la tête. Nathan rigola en validant son miaulement.

« - Alors OK. »

Le but n'était ni de stresser ni de brusquer Liam. Ils avaient maintenant terminé de compléter la planchette.

« - Bon, tu veux écrire le prénom de ton frère avant d'aller goûter ? »

Liam secoua la tête de droite à gauche en une réponse négative.

« - Aller Liam, ça lui ferait tellement plaisir. »

Le supplia Nathan. Pour le soutenir, Ian joignit les mains en un mime de supplique et prit un air mignon.

« - D'accord. »

Accepta alors Liam.

« - C'est vrai ? »

S'exclama Nathan en feignant l'excitation. Liam leva le regard vers lui avec un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Ian alla chercher les lettres et revint s'asseoir. Il les renversa par terre.

« - T'es prêt ? »

Demanda-t-il gentiment. Liam hocha la tête.

« - Alors comment ça s'écrit ? »

Continua-t-il. Liam attrapa la première lettre puis la suivante et les plaça côte-à-côte en épelant.

« - I. A. N. "Ian" ! »

S'exclama-t-il tout fière en levant la tête vers son frère. Ian le félicita en ouvrant les bras et son cadet vient s'y blottir.

« - On va manger maintenant ? »

Demanda le roux en se séparant de son cadet.

« - Non, attend. »

Répondit Liam de sa petite voix fluette.

« - Toi aussi. »

Dit-il simplement en se penchant de nouveau sur les lettres. Il repoussant le 'i' de "Ian", il inversa les deux restantes et en ajouta d'autre.

« - N. A. T. A. N. "Natan".

\- Oh, t'es trop mignon. »

Fit Nathan en esquissant un sourire. Il poussa le 'h' au milieu et Liam fit la moue. Nathan rigola et se pencha vers lui.

« - Ça change pas la prononciation. T'es un petit garçon super intelligent et je vais te manger tout cru ! »

Lança-t-il en attrapant ses poignets pour lui mordre la joue. Malgré le retour de ses cadets, Nathan restait super attentionné envers Liam. Le couvrant tout le temps de câlins et de bisous. C'était dans son tempérament. Liam s'esclaffa en se laissant complètement tomber dans les bras de Ian. Nathan le chatouilla en se redressant et Lip lâcha en revenant dans la pièce.

« - J'te l'ai dit Morales, s'il chope un truc, on saura d'où ça vient... »

Nathan se leva et s'avança vers lui. Il le bouscula gentiment en lançant.

« - Tu peux parler toi ! Elle te voulait quoi Amanda ? »

Demanda-t-il moqueur en dodelinant de la tête. Lip esquissa un sourire, légèrement gêné. Nathan était le seul à savoir qui était Amanda. Vu qu'ils traversaient à peu près la même passe, c'est-à-dire : être plongé dans un nouvel environnement en étant restreint financièrement alors qu'ils fréquentent quotidiennement des gosses de riches, ou simplement ne pas pouvoir parler de ses vacances en familles avec ses potes de fac, Lip se confiait maintenant plus facilement à Nathan qu'à Ian. Parce que lui comprenait... Et que Ian avait d'autres problèmes à gérer que ses difficultés d'intégration au bahut.

« - C'est qui cette Amanda ? »

Demanda Ian curieux. Liam commença à scander.

« - Goûter ! Goûter ! Goûter !

\- J'm'en charge. »

Fit Nathan en les laissant tous les deux. Le roux attentit qu'il ne quitte la pièce avant de continuer.

« - Et depuis quand Nathan et toi vous êtes aussi proches ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement. Lip se pinça les lèvres.

« - Depuis que j'ai réalisé que c'était pas un mauvais gars... et qu'il te voulait pas de mal... »

Il soupira avant de continuer.

« - Avant, je comprenais pas s'que tu lui trouvait... mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

\- Oui ben vires tes yeux de dépravé de lui. »

Fit Ian en faisant virevolter son index devant le visage de son frère.

« - Quoi, t'as l'intention de t'remettre avec lui ? »

Demanda Lip amusé. Si il avait à un moment fantasmé sur Nathan, c'était terminé. Ian haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire en coin.

« - Peut-être bien... »

Lip explosa de rire et posa la main sur son épaule en lâchant.

« - Bah faudra déjà qu'tu te débarrasses de ton Milkovich ! Bonne chance frérot. »

Rigola-t-il franchement. Ian eut un sourire et le bouscula gentiment. Ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres en bas.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Levant le nez de son ordi, Nathan tourna la tête vers celle-ci. A part Mickey, qui attendait le retour d'Ian dans la chambre du roux, il n'y avait personne à la maison. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer mais n'avaient pas l'habitude de frapper avant. Il décida de se lever quand les coups se répétèrent. A peine eut-il ouvert, une grande brune entra telle une furie. Sur le coup, il pensa à Mandy. Mais la fille était trop grande. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, son regard tomba dans ses grand yeux verts, très clairs et glacials. Ses cheveux, noirs comme la nuit, renforçaient son air hostile.

« - Où est Mickey ? »

Demanda la femme avec un accent de l'Est très prononcé. Nathan glissa les mains dans ses poches en haussant des épaules. La femme en question portait un bébé dans les bras. Elle soupira, agacée, avant de continuer.

« - Il est là-haut avec le rouquin ? Mickeeey ! »

Hurla-t-elle sans laisser le temps au brun de répondre. Puis elle continua à crier dans un dialecte que Nathan ne comprit pas, du russe peut-être, déclenchant par la même les pleurs du bébé qu'elle ne tenta même pas de calmer. Mickey déboula des escaliers, d'abord en gueulant lui aussi, puis il se calma en voyant le bébé.

« - Bébé a besoin de papa. »

Lança simplement la brune en lâchant le petit dans les bras d'un Mickey complètement paumé.

« - Svetlana...

\- Toi et poil de carotte pourrez jouer à papa, maman... »

L'interrompit-elle froidement. Elle posa le sac du bébé à ses pieds avant de le toiser et se détourna. Elle adressa un sourire légèrement narquois à Nathan, qui avait assisté silencieux à la scène, et s'en alla. La porte claqua. Mickey garda le bébé dans ses bras sans savoir quoi faire. Le regard de Nathan, bêtement posé sur lui l'énerva. Alors il lança sèchement.

« - Qu'est ce que tu r'gardes ?! »

Cela n'arrangea en rien la situation. Les pleurs du petit emplissaient la maison. Nathan se rapprocha alors d'eux et tendit les bras en lançant simplement.

« - Donnes. »

Il voyait bien que Mickey n'était pas capable de le calmer. C'est tout de même avec réticences qu'il passa le bébé au plus jeune. Nathan prit délicatement le bébé, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« - Ça va bébé, tout va bien. »

Susurra-t-il contre son oreille en se déplaçant lentement tout en le berçant. Mickey le regarda faire, pantois. Il n'entendit même pas Nathan l'appeler. Celui-ci dû insister.

« - Mickey ! »

S'agaça-t-il. L'aîné tourna la tête vers lui. Posant sur lui le regard en rien agressif. C'était bien la première fois. Regagnant son attention, Nathan continua sans le souligner.

« - Prend le sac. Regardes voir si elle lui à pas laissé un truc. »

Mickey s'exécuta. Cherchant dans le sac. Mais le fait était qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi chercher.

« - Je cherche quoi ?! »

S'énerva-t-il. Nathan tourna le visage vers lui agacé.

« - Tu peux arrêter de crier ? »

Mickey leva la tête du sac, le tuant cette fois-ci du regard.

« - Pour lui. »

Ajouta Nathan en pointant le bébé du doigt. Il l'avait couché, calé entre son bras et son torse. Bébé semblait vouloir se calmer mais sa bouille cachait tout de même la menace de nouvelles larmes. Mickey abdiqua.

« - Une tétine, un doudou, je sais pas, un truc qu'elle utiliserait pour le calmer.

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Cette meuf est complètement tarée, c'est une vraie salope alors comment savoir.

\- C'est son bébé, si elle te le laisse c'est qu'elle t'a laissé le minimum. Tiens, prend le. »

Fit Nathan. Mais Mickey se figea, avant de replonger son regard dans le sac.

« - Non je continue de chercher. »

Il était mal à l'aise avec cet enfant. Ça se sentait. Mais Nathan n'était pas son ami, il ne le serait jamais. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre le temps de mettre Mickey en confiance. D'ailleurs connaissant le Milkovich, la méthode douce ne fonctionnerait sûrement pas avec lui. Le petit avait arrêté de pleurer, Nathan lâcha.

« - C'est ton gosse, non ? »

Mickey leva de nouveau la tête vers lui.

« - J'suis ni sa mère, ni sa nounou. Alors reprend le. »

Mickey reprit immédiatement son air belliqueux envers Nathan, le regardant durement. Mais le brun s'en fichait. Il ne pensait pas à Mickey, ni à lui rendre service, il pensait surtout à ce bébé qui avait besoin de la présence de son père dans sa vie. Pour l'instant, Mickey rejetait son fils. Peut être involontairement, par peur de mal faire, mais il était bien parti pour être un père absent. Nathan se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

« - Viens t'asseoir.

\- Me dis pas s'que j'dois faire. »

Se rebella Mickey.

« - Tu te débrouille tellement bien tout seul, c'est vrai. »

Lança Nathan, le regard ancré dans le sien. Mickey l'insulta mentalement mais s'exécuta. Nathan se pencha vers lui. Mickey eut l'air de retenir son souffle lorsqu'il déposa le bébé dans ses bras.

« - Il va trouver sa position, t'inquiètes pas. »

Mickey leva la tête vers Nathan. Son regard tombant dans ses iris vertes bienveillantes. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Ça les gêna tous les deux. Nathan se redressa et glissa la main dans ses cheveux.

« - Eum, j'avais voir si je trouve quelque chose. »

Lança-t-il avant d'aller chercher dans le sac. Mickey le suivi brièvement du regard puis revint à son fils qui toussota avant de grimacer.

« - J'crois qu'il va recommencer à chialer ! »

Paniqua-t-il. Nathan eut un sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de revenir vers Mickey.

« - Tiens. »

Fit-il doucement, lui tendant une tétine. Mickey le regarda d'abord du genre 'Tu veux que j'foute quoi avec ça?!' puis, se rappelant de la remarque désagréable de Nathan, il lui prit la tétine des mains et la donna maladroitement au bébé. Nathan eut encore un sourire. Après tout, peut-être que la paternité allait redonner un peu de délicatesse au Milkovich.

« - Saluut ! »

Cria Debbie en rentrant avec les jumeaux. Avec Lip et Liam, ils étaient partis jouer chez Sheila, la mère de Karen ex petite amie de Lip. Debbie aimait beaucoup Sheila et faisait son possible pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule. Elle adorait les enfants, alors elle avait décidé d'aller lui rendre visite. Nathan se redressa en posant l'index contre ses lèvres. Debbie fronça des sourcils et s'avança vers lui. Suivie des cadets de Nathan.

« - Qui c'est ? »

Demanda Marcus en s'accoudant au canapé. Nathan prit Maria, qui était venue vers lui, dans ses bras et répondit doucement.

« - Le bébé de Mickey. »

Marcus se rapprocha du bébé qui le regardait avec de grands yeux et monta sur le canapé. S'agenouillant, il prit une de ses petites mains dans la sienne et leva un regard pétillant vers Nathan. Debbie, elle, croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, choquée.

« - Toi, t'as un bébé... »

Fini-elle par articuler. Lip, qui était entrain d'ôter la doudoune et l'écharpe de Liam esquissa un sourire. L'idée de Mickey en père de famille était farfelue. Le brun s'agaça d'ailleurs.

« - Oui. Puis vous avez quoi tous à le regarder ? C'est pas une bête de foire !

\- Il est mignon. »

Lança Maria à la grande surprise de Nathan, qui esquissa un sourire en la couvrant du regard. Debbie eut aussi un petit sourire. Il fallait l'avouer, ce petit bout de chou était à croquer.

« - Il tient sûrement pas ça de son père. »

Rigola Lip. Nathan lança un bref regard vers lui. Il fallait toujours qu'il taille tout le monde. Le bébé avait de grands yeux, bleus comme ceux de Mickey, de même que son petit air renfrogné.

« - Comment il s'appelle le bébé ? »

Demanda Marcus en levant les yeux vers Mickey. Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais hésita à répondre. Nathan fronça des sourcils en posant sa sœur.

« - Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu sais pas comment ton fils s'appelle.

\- Bien sur que si ! »

Grogna-t-il agacé.

« - C'est imprononçable ! »

Lança Ian en arrivant vers eux.

« - Perso j'l'appelle juste Junior... »

Déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de Debbie il lança un regard vers Mickey et demanda indifféremment.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? »

Mickey hésita à répondre. Nathan attrapa son frère par le bras en se penchant vers lui.

« - Ce serait pas l'heure du goûter ?

\- Siiii ! »

S'écria Marcus en sautant du canapé, se désintéressant totalement du bébé. Debbie comprit la tentative et prit Maria par la main. Ils partirent rejoindre Lip et Liam à la cuisine. Ian glissa les mains dans ses poches en inclinant la tête sur le côté, attendant une réponse.

« - Sa pute de mère me l'a lâché dans les pattes. »

Cracha-t-il doucement, de peur de causer les pleurs du nourrisson. Svetlana et le bébé étaient un de leur plus gros sujet de discorde. Ian se pinça la lèvre, pas certain de vouloir revenir là-dessus maintenant. Mais il ne pu s'en empêcher.

« - Fallait bien que tu commences à t'occuper de lui... un jour où l'autre. »

Mickey le fusilla du regard. Ian savait qu'il était prit entre deux feux. D'un côté, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cette pute russe et son gamin. Il n'aimait pas cette femme, il la détestait même. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait nier la paternité de cet enfant. Son dilemme naissait de là. Devait-il écarter cet enfant, reproduire le même schéma destructif que ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné à son propre sort ? Ou devait-il prendre ses responsabilités, et se montrer à la hauteur, pas pour son père, ni pour satisfaire sa propre conscience, mais pour apporter un certain équilibre à ce bébé dont la mère était une pute et le père un raté impulsif à tendance homosexuelle. Il était temps pour lui de choisir son alternative.

« - J'vais le ramener. »

Répondit simplement Mickey sans rebondir sur la remarque d'Ian. Le roux hocha la tête et le laissa. Montant à l'étage. Nathan le suivi du regard, surprit qu'Ian ne propose pas son aide à Mickey. Il se pinça les lèvres, essayant de résister à l'envie complètement grotesque d'aller de nouveau aider le Milkovich avec son rejeton. Mais lorsque le bébé recommença à pleurer, il céda.

« - Tu veux que... Je fasse quelque chose ? Pour t'aider... »

Tenta-t-il maladroitement. Mickey s'était levé du fauteuil avec le bébé dans les bras. Il paru prendre un temps avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase, puis fronça des sourcils en crachant.

« - Ouais, lâches moi la grappe. Ça m'fra des vacances.

\- J'peux te raccompagner si tu veux. »

Proposa Nathan. Mickey retroussa la lèvre, il ne voulait pas de l'aide empoisonnée de Nathan. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il lança froidement.

« - Vas t'faire mettre... »

Avant d'ajouter avec son demi sourire perfide.

« - Et par quelqu'un d'autre que mon mec. Merci d'avance... »

Nathan le regarda prendre le sac du bébé, scié. Il pensait sincèrement que les mots de Mickey, aussi acides soit-ils, ne le toucheraient plus. Il s'était trompé. Amèrement. Lip lança un œil vers lui. Le blond ne savait plus ce qui était le plus néfaste pour son frère. Le retour de Nathan, ou la situation familiale plus que catastrophique du Milkovich.

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Et vous alors, à votre humble avis, Ian serait mieux avec qui ? Mickey... Ou Nathan ?

A bientôt ;-)


	6. Chapitre 6

**EHONTEUSEMENT VOTRE**

**\- They're Back, Shameless -**

* * *

Lip lança un œil vers Nathan. Le blond ne savait plus ce qui était le plus néfaste pour son frère. Le retour de Nathan, ou la situation familiale plus que catastrophique du Milkovich. Passée la surprise des mots de Mickey, Nathan décida de monter à l'étage pour éclaircir un point. Pourquoi Ian, d'habitude si concerné par les membres de son entourage, se désintéressait du sort de Mickey et de son bébé. Il arriva à la chambre du roux, la porte n'était pas fermée. Ian était allongé sur son lit, torse et pieds nus, et avait le bras replié sur son visage. Nathan se pinça les lèvres et toqua à la porte. Ian bougea son bras et souleva légèrement la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« - Je peux entrer ? »

Demanda doucement Nathan.

« - Fais comme chez toi. »

Répondit le roux dans un soupire. Nathan s'avança légèrement dans cette pièce où ils avaient partagés tant de moments et où maintenant, il se sentait étranger. Voyant que Ian ne réagissait pas outre mesure à son arrivée, il s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit et s'appuya contre le mur en lançant.

« - Je savais pas que ton toyboy avait un fils. »

Ian esquissa un sourire. Un certain nombre de choses s'étaient passées dans la vie de Mickey après qu'il n'ai mit fin à leur relation. Il avait tracé sa propre route, avant de revenir à Ian par un chemin de traverse.

« - Y a un tas de choses que tu sais pas, Nathan. »

Lança nonchalamment le roux. Puis se redressant, il s'assit.

« - Pourquoi tu restes aussi loin ? J'mords pas... du moins, pas si t'en a pas envie. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Mais Nathan n'avait pas envie de plaisanter avec ça. Pour le coup, la remarque de Mickey l'avait refroidit. Il se secoua simplement la tête et demanda, ne comptant pas passer par quatre chemins.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu le soutien pas ? »

Ça le laissait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« - Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à gérer ça.

\- Oui ben ce s'ra pas moi ! »

S'agaça Ian en se levant brusquement. Toute envie de plaisanter l'avait quitté. Il prit un moment pour apaiser ses pensés et se tourna vers Nathan, l'air grave.

« - Il t'est pas venu à l'idée que j'en avais assez, de mes propres problèmes, pour gérer ceuxde quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Le bébé et Svetlana venaient s'ajouter au lot de problèmes qu'ils avaient en ce moment Mickey et lui. Nathan baissa les armes en lisant la peine sur son visage.

« - Mickey doit faire un choix... Et si il choisit de s'occuper de son gosse, ce que j'espère de tout cœur pour le bébé, j'le suivrais pas... »

Avoua sincèrement le roux.

« - Pas parce que ce serait pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais parce que... c'est juste pas mon combat... »

Soupira-t-il. Nathan se mordit la lèvre. Ian s'était toujours montré tellement fort, protecteur avec lui, qu'il avait tendance à oublier que cette sensibilité qui faisait sa force était aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. Il acquiesça doucement.

« - Ok. »

Il avait sa réponse et ne voulait pas contrarier Ian plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« - Ok ? … C'est tout s'que t'as à dire ? »

Demanda Ian un peu dépité. Nathan haussa légèrement des épaules.

« - Tu veux que j'te dise quoi ? Après tout, ce sont vos affaires. »

Répondit-il doucement et sans provocation. Ian se pinça les lèvres et se détourna de lui, allant à la fenêtre où il s'accouda pour regarder dehors. Nathan ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose pour l'apaiser mais se ravisa. Il quitta simplement la chambre.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Nathan remonta le pied sur la chaise en esquissant un sourire. Il était chez Boston, avec Jesús, et s'était exilé sur la table avec son paquet de bonbon en leur laissant le canapé. Et pour cause, Boston – accoudé sur la cuisse de Jesús – prenait toute la place.

« - Il s'rait temps de te couper les ch'veux. »

Lança Jesús en fourrant la main dans sa tignasse. Boston leva la tête vers lui, quittant l'écran et son jeu des yeux.

« - Tu veux qu'on parle des tiens ? »

Lança-t-il. Nathan eut un sourire. Jesús n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance, mais avec Boston, ça s'était fait naturellement. Le métis posa sa manette, mettant son jeu en pause.

« - A ton avis, quelle coupe m'irait le mieux ? Sexy lover, coupé à ras ou une boule à zéro ? T'sais comme le chanteur là... »

Avec cette explication, ils étaient très avancés. Boston se tourna vers Jesús.

« - Mais oui, ce gars là... c'est ton cousin il est porto-ricain aussi. »

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel, blasé par sa bêtise. Jésus, lui, continuait à chercher de qui il pouvait bien parler. Boston essayait de le décrire.

« - Don Omar ? »

Tenta Jesús.

« - Mais non ! Il est tout chauve ! Vas y t'y connais rien ou quoi ?

\- Eh, c'est toi qui trouve pas son nom. »

Se défendit le plus jeune. Boston tapa dans ses mains en s'exclamant.

« - PittBull ! Voilà son nom. Tu connais pas ? »

Nathan secoua légèrement la tête en fourrant un bonbon dans sa bouche. Boston ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Jesús le devança.

« - PittBull es cubano, coño. »

_[ PittBull est cubain, débile. ]_

Lança-t-il en tapant dans son épaule. Boston fronça des sourcils en se tournant vers lui. Nathan rigola doucement mais fut surprit lorsque le métis répondit outré.

« - Quien llamaste coño, chico ? »

_[ Qui tu traites de débile, gamin ? ]_

Jesús lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur et Boston lui sauta dessus, le chatouillant en punition.

« - Ah, deja, deja ! »

_[ Arrêtes, arrêtes ! ]_

S'écria Jesús en essayant de le repousser tout en rigolant. Nathan fronça des sourcils.

« - Depuis quand tu parles espagnol ? »

Boston se tourna vers lui, donnant un peu de répit au plus jeune, et répondit en haussant les épaules.

« - Depuis toujours. »

Nathan allait parler mais Jesús lança.

« - Es dominicano. No lo sabes ? »

_[ Il est dominicain, tu savais pas ? ]_

Son cadet paru assez surprit qu'il ne le sache pas d'ailleurs. Nathan toisa légèrement Boston, se rappelant de toutes les fois où il s'était adressé à Jesús, au téléphone ou en direct, dans leur langue natale en pensant que Boston n'y comprendrais rien du tout. Esquissant une grimace, il répondit.

« - Si no me dijes, no lo sabes ...

_[ Si on me le dit pas, je le sais pas...]_

\- Sois pas vexé bébé. »

Lança Boston en venant vers lui. Se penchant par dessus son épaule il le prit dans ses bras.

« - Nan, c'est bon lâches moi. Genre vous faites des cachotteries et tout. »

Fit Nathan en se dégageant. Boston rigola et Jesús lança.

« - T'inquiètes pas à ce niveau là, j'te piquerais jamais ton mec.

\- Ha ha ha... »

Fit Nathan en feignant l'amusement. Boston, lui, ricana et lança un bonbon sur Jesús en répondant.

« - Faudrait déjà qu'je veuille de toi le gnome. Sérieux, t'as une nana ? Ça donne quoi avec la p'tite Gallagher ?

\- Debbie et moi on est juste amis. »

Se défendit-il.

« - On est juste amis... »

Répéta Nathan en se levant, se moquant ouvertement de son cadet. Boston passa le bras autour du cou de Nathan qui ne le repoussa pas ce coup-ci. Le métis rapprocha son visage du sien en disant doucement.

« - Pour en revenir à nous... Tu sais que je te tromperais jamais si on était ensemble.

\- Ouiiii... Bien sûr Boston. »

Répondit Nathan en lui adressant un sourire qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. Boston était un super pote, même si il n'abandonnait pas l'idée que - peut-être un jour - il aurait Nathan à l'usure. Mais c'était très peu probable, car le brun savait parfaitement quel genre de petit ami Boston serait. Il n'en voulait pas. Jesús se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir mais ne pu s'empêcher de lancer.

« - Il est pas comme ton rouquin... »

Il pensait sincèrement que Boston ferait du bien à son frère. Nathan se détacha du métis et s'avança vers son cadet. Glissant la main dans ses cheveux, il poussa sa tête vers l'arrière. Il n'allait pas lui exposer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Boston ne serait jamais Ian, mais comptait bien lui faire part de son agacement.

« - Tu m'emmerdes. »

Lança-t-il simplement avant de le lâcher. Jesús savait que Ian restait un sujet à la fois tabou et douloureux pour lui.

« - J'vais rentrer. Tu viens ?

\- Ok. »

Répondit Jesús en se levant.

« - Vous m'abandonnez ? »

Lança Boston en s'affalant sur le canapé avec le paquet de bonbon. Nathan esquissa un sourire et Jesús lança en enfilant sa veste.

« - Et ouais mec ! La roue tourne.

\- Quel est le rapport ? »

Fit Nathan en fronçant des sourcils. Boston rigola quand Jesús répondit pour le moins amusé.

« - Aucun. »

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

En rentrant chez les Gallagher, Nathan et son frère avaient aidé à la préparation du dîner. En début de soirée, tout le monde s'était posé. Nathan redescendit après avoir aidé Lip à coucher Liam et vint s'asseoir en face de Fiona dans la cuisine. Elle l'avait attendu bien sagement et lui tendit une bière.

« - Comment ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours que Fiona avait commencé à travailler. Elle paraissait un peu fatigué, mais ça avait l'air d'aller.

« - Ça va. »

Confirma-t-elle lentement. Nathan hocha la tête. Mais il savait que, même si elle avait reprit le dessus sur sa vie professionnelle, tout ses problèmes n'étaient pas réglés.

« - T'aurais dû monter coucher le p'tit. »

Lança-t-il l'air de rien en buvant une gorgée. Fiona secoua la tête.

« - J'me sens trop bien en ce moment pour m'embrouiller avec Lip.

\- Il est prêt à lâcher la bride.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- On a un peu discuté... »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres. Fiona n'était pas très convaincue.

« - Tu devrais aller lui parler. »

Elle hocha la tête en tournant sa bouteille sur elle même. Changeant de sujet, Nathan attrapa un bonbon et lança.

« - Et Vivi, comment elle va ?

\- Bien je pense.

\- Je l'ai pas croisé depuis mon arrivée. Ni elle, ni Kev'. Vous êtes en froid ?

\- Oh, non... Elle est occupé maintenant avec ses jumeaux.

\- Ses quoi ? »

S'étrangla presque Nathan avec sa boisson. Fiona rigola et le brun reprit.

« - Elle était enceinte ?

\- Ouais... Sa mère aussi... Elle a cru qu'elle pouvait pas avoir d'enfant alors ils on voulu qu'elle joue la mère porteuse. Mais ironie, Vivi a apprit qu'elle était enceinte peu après sa mère.

\- Attends, attends... Sa mère ? C'était sa mère, la mère porteuse ? »

Demanda Nathan en fronçant des sourcils. Fiona porta le goulot à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée tout en hochant la tête. Nathan ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de se pincer la lèvre.

« - J'suis parti depuis si longtemps ? »

S'étonna-t-il faussement.

« - Les choses vont vite dans le quartier sud. »

Fit Fiona avec un sourire. Elle tourna la tête vers Debbie qui était posée sur le canapé avec Jesús et les désigna d'un regard amusé. Nathan tourna la tête vers eux.

« - Pas si vite Jesús ! »

Se plaignit la rousse. Le plus âgé tentait depuis quelques jours de lui apprendre le langage des signes. Nathan esquissa un sourire, voyant ce que Fiona voulait dire. Jesús recommença et Debbie fronça des sourcils en déchiffrant.

« - Je... suis... Quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire 'meilleur'. »

Soupira Jesús en lui montrant à nouveau le geste.

« - 'Je suis meilleur' ? »

Demanda Debbie en grimaçant.

« - Non. Le meilleur. 'Je suis l'meilleur'.

\- Alors là, vraiment, ça vole pas très haut de ton côté... »

Lança Debbie en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Jesús ricana en se penchant en face d'elle.

« - J'fais que dire la vérité. A ton tour. »

Fit-il en la tirant pour qu'elle se remette en face de lui.

« - Ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre. »

Fit doucement Fiona en rapprochant son visage de Nathan.

« - Ouais... »

Soupira Nathan en baissant les yeux vers sa bière. Jesús s'était attaché à Debbie, lié d'amitié à Carl et Boston, à toute son équipe de basket amateur. Il avait bien plus d'amis ici que dans le Connecticut... Mais ils allaient bientôt devoir repartir. Comme ayant lu dans ses pensés, Fiona se pinça les lèvres et lança doucement.

« - Tu repars quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine je pense. »

Répondit Nathan après un léger temps de réflexion. Il avait déjà trop prolongé son séjour. Ses cours avaient repris depuis une semaine alors il évitait de penser au retard qu'il avait accumulé. Sans compter que Jesús prenait des cours par correspondance, mais avait malgré tout des délais pour la remise de ses devoirs. Ian entra, entendant leur conversation, mais il ne s'arrêta ni auprès de Fiona, ni auprès de Debbie. Simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer le départ de Nathan. Ça lui nouait l'estomac. Il monta directement à l'étage. Nathan glissa la main dans ses cheveux en penchant la tête sur le côté. Pour lui non plus ce n'était pas simple. Fiona se pinça la lèvre et ne pu s'empêcher de lancer.

« - Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre vous.

\- T'inquiètes... C'est cool. »

Menti Nathan en esquissant un léger sourire. Jesús tourna brièvement le regard vers lui, même si il ne disait rien, il voyait le trouble que causait la présence et la proximité du roux à son aîné. Et seulement pour ça, il était content de bientôt repartir.

« - On dirait pas... »

Fit Fiona en le tenant du regard. Nathan lui adressa un sourire et se leva, allant vers les plus jeunes.

« - J'm'incruste. J'peux jouer avec vous ?

\- T'as du dire ça souvent, au jardin d'enfant. »

Se moqua Lip en arrivant au salon. Nathan se tourna vers lui et le bouscula en mimant un 'Je t'emmerde' du bout des lèvres. Lip rigola et se posa sur le canapé en attrapant la télécommande. Le brun demanda curieux.

« - Vous jouez à quoi ?

\- Jesús m'apprend la langue des signes. »

L'informa Debbie qui fit gentiment une place à Nathan. Il esquissa lui aussi quelques gestes et Jesús pouffa de rire. Nathan eut un léger sourire en tournant le regard vers Lip et Debbie rigola légèrement en comprenant.

« - T'as parlé de moi ?! »

S'insurgea le blond.

« - T'as dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! »

Insista-t-il auprès des plus jeunes. Fiona vint les rejoindre et s'assit par terre.

« - Ça a l'air fun ! Moi aussi j'veux apprendre. »

Fit-elle, enfantine. La porte claqua et ils lancèrent un bref regard à l'arrivant qui n'était autre que Mickey. Après l'avoir vu entrer, tout le monde s'était désintéressé de lui. Il jeta un œil dédaigneux vers eux en se dirigeant vers les escaliers mais s'arrêta net. Un détail avait attiré son attention. S'avançant vers Nathan, sous le regard perplexe des autres, il se mordit la lèvre et lança avec cet éternel agacement dans la voix.

« - C'est mon t-shirt. »

Nathan leva le tête vers lui, d'abord surprit qu'il lui adresse la parole. Mais surtout pour une broutille pareille.

« - C'est possible. J'ai pas fait gaffe. »

Avoua-t-il doucement. Après s'être douché il avait fouillé rapidement dans le linge propre de la salle de bain et avait attrapé un t-shirt et un jogging avant d'aller rejoindre Lip pour coucher Liam. Mickey passa rapidement le pouce contre sa lèvre. Il s'était disputé avec Ian dans l'après midi, la raison n'était autre que Nathan et son omniprésence.

_Un peu plus tôt_

_« - Ton ex à pas l'intention de retourner chez lui ? »_

_Demanda inopinément Mickey. Brisant le silence apaisant qui s'était installé. Ils étaient posés dans les escaliers de la maison Milkovich, attendant que Mandy ramène l'argent pour les courses. Ian tourna le visage vers lui en fronçant des sourcils._

_« - T'es sérieux, tu veux encore me prendre la tête avec ça ?_

_\- J'demande, juste._

_\- Oui ben j'en sais rien. »_

_Soupira Ian en tournant son attention vers le sol. Il n'avait pas envie de penser au départ de Nathan. Même si leur relation n'était plus comme avant, ils recommençaient à bien s'entendre. Chose qu'il appréciait. Mickey s'en rendait compte._

_« - C'est con. Y'a trois s'maines tu m'aurais répondu un truc du genre _'J'm'en bat les couilles'_ ou '_Qu'il aille se faire mettre'_... »_

_A ça, le roux ne fit que soupirer d'agacement. Oui, au retour de Nathan il lui en avait voulu, beaucoup... Mais ce n'était plus le cas._

_« - J'vois bien comme tu le r'garde. T'as envie de recommencer à te le taper, hein, mens pas._

_\- Pourquoi tu te pencherais pas sur des sujets plus importants. Genre, ce que tu vas faire pour Svetlana et ton fils ?_

_\- Merde Gallagher ! Essaye pas de changer de sujet ! »_

_S'énerva Mickey en se levant._

_« - T'en a pas déjà assez bavé quand il t'as lâché comme une merde ?! Quand il est parti jouer les écoliers et que toi t'es resté con, avec juste tes yeux pour pleurer et ta tête complètement bousillée ! »_

_Ian se pinça la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler cet épisode de sa vie. Après le départ de Nathan il s'était renfermé sur lui même, donnant le champs libre à ses démons intérieurs qui s'étaient vite infiltrés dans son esprit. L'emmenant dans une spirale infernale. Drogue, sexe, alcool, sexe, drogue... L'emmenant à Boys Town. Au club où il travaillait maintenant. A ce moment où Mickey entrait de nouveau dans sa vie..._

_Ian secoua la tête et lança amère._

_« - Tu te persuade que j'te lâcherais à cause de Nathan... Mais tu sais bien que ce sera pas à cause de lui. »_

Pour lui, si Nathan n'était pas entré dans leurs vies, Ian ne serait pas brisé. Et si il n'était pas revenu...

« - Enlève le. »

Lâcha simplement Mickey. Il était encore à bout de nerf. Nathan le fixa sans vraiment comprendre, ni le prendre au sérieux.

« - C'est juste un t-shirt... »

Répondit-il d'ailleurs en haussant un sourcil. Pour Mickey, ce n'était pas 'juste _un_ t-shirt' c'était **son** t-shirt. Et Nathan se l'accaparait. Juste comme il l'avait fait avec Ian il y a près d'un an maintenant. Et comme il s'apprêtait certainement à le faire encore une fois. C'était la provocation de trop pour le Milkovich. Mit en rage par sa remarque pourtant anodine, il attrapa Nathan par le col et le tira brusquement en répétant cette fois-ci énervé.

« - Enlève le ! »

Nathan fut surprit mais le repoussa immédiatement. Avec autant d'animosité. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de placer un mot Jesús sauta à la gorge de Mickey en hurlant.

« - C'est quoi ton putain d'problème ?!

\- Jesús ! »

S'exclama Debbie en plaquant les mains sur sa bouche en se levant paniquée. Fiona la prit dans ses bras. Entre temps, Nathan attrapa son frère par le t-shirt et le tira vivement derrière lui, repoussant par la même Mickey qui comptait bien répliquer.

« - T'as vraiment pas intérêt à le toucher. »

Prévint Nathan en le retenant d'un bras posé contre son torse. Mickey le mesura. Jamais Nathan ne s'était montré menaçant face à lui, mais là... Même Lip n'osa pas intervenir. La tension était trop palpable. Il ne suffirait que d'un rien pour que ça dégénère. Ian, alerté par les éclats de voix, descendit. Il avait suivi une partie de la scène depuis les escaliers. Venant les rejoindre il se plaça derrière Mickey, le tirant légèrement pour qu'il recule d'un pas. Redescendant d'un cran, Nathan le lâcha.

« - Tiens... »

Dit-il en ôtant le t-shirt. Ian se pinça les lèvres.

« - Bouffes le. »

Fit-il en le balançant au visage de Mickey. Il ne suffit pas de plus pour que le Milkovich attaque de nouveau. Il tenta de se ruer vers Nathan mais Ian l'en empêcha.

« - Arrêtes ça Mickey !

\- T'es qu'une putain de pute ! »

S'insurgea-t-il. Jesús, réagissant à son insulte, s'avança mais Nathan lui bloqua le passage et lança simplement en réponse. Un regard insolent, et moqueur, ancré au sien.

« - Pourtant c'est toi, qui pleurniche pour une bite... »

Mickey se calma instantanément, piqué dans sa dignité. Si un regard pouvait tuer, alors à cet instant précis, Nathan serait six pieds sous terre. Il les toisa, Nathan, Jesús et tous ceux qui se posaient sans cesse de son côté, et repoussa Ian agacé avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ian le regarda partir et se tourna vers Nathan.

« - Ça va ? »

S'enquit-il en posant la main sur son bras. Nathan se dégagea, irrité, et lança.

« - C'est pas moi que tu dois consoler... »

Son regard se voulu ce coup-ci dur. Ian se pinça la lèvre et Nathan soupira agacé par toute cette merde. Ils étaient entrain de passer une soirée en famille, et il avait fallu que ça dérape. Il monta à l'étage. Ian tenta de le suivre mais Jesús le rattrapa vivement par le bras et le tira.

« - Fous lui la paix ! »

Il ajouta en le dévisageant froidement.

« - Sinon j'te casse la gueule... »

Jesús, n'attendant pas la réaction du roux, emboîta le pas à son frère. Arrivant dans le couloir, il l'appela doucement, pas très sûr de l'endroit où l'aîné s'était réfugié.

« - Nathan ?

\- Laisses-moi... »

Soupira l'aîné en glissant les mains dans ses cheveux pour se masser le crâne. Jesús s'appuya contre la porte de la salle de bain, où il s'était enfermé, et colla son front contre elle en lançant doucement.

« - Ouvres moi sinon je descends régler son compte au rouquin. »

Nathan lâcha un jurons et ouvrit la porte en posant un regard assassin sur son cadet. Loin de s'y arrêter Jesús entra, le faisant reculer en avançant dans la pièce, et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Nathan croisa les bras contre son torse et lança sèchement.

« - Tu vas comprendre quand, que j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre ?

\- Nunca. »

[ _Jamais_. ]

Répondit simplement le petit frère en s'asseyant en tailleur, dos à la porte. Sa position montra à l'aîné qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se disputer. Alors Nathan lâcha les armes et reprit la position dans laquelle il était avant que son frère n'arrive, c'est-à-dire, assit contre la baignoire.

« - Lloraste ? »

[ _Tu pleurais ?_ ]

Demanda doucement le cadet. Nathan esquissa un léger sourire, plus narquois qu'amusé. Il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour qui que ce soit. Et Mickey n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

« - Non. »

Répondit-il simplement. Jesús su qu'il ne mentait pas. Se pinçant les lèvres, il demanda encore.

« - Tu l'aurais allumé, s'il m'avait frappé ?

\- Lo sabes Jesús ! »

[ _Tu le sais Jesús!_ ]

Fit Nathan en ancrant un regard réprobateur dans le sien. Bien qu'ayant le sens de la provoc et la langue bien pendue, Nathan n'était pas franchement bagarreur. Les seules personnes pour lesquelles il se battrait coûte que coûte, étaient les membres de sa famille.

« - Arrêtes d'être sans cesse dans la surenchère, ça sert à rien avec ce type. C'est qu'un pauvre crétin. »

Le prévint Nathan qui n'aimait pas que Jesús réponde aux attaques de Mickey. Le plus jeune roula des yeux en lâchant.

« - La vieille rengaine, '_Haz lo qué digo, no lo qué hago_'...

[_ Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais... _]

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de te bagarrer bêtement avec lui.

\- Parce que toi oui ?! »

S'agaça Jesús. Nathan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et se pinça les lèvres en détaillant les traits tendus de son petit frère. Puis il fini par répondre lentement.

« - Si Mickey avait juste l'intelligence de m'ignorer, j'aurais pas à me défendre... »

Jesús tendit une jambe et posa le pied contre celui de son frère. Il savait que cette situation avec Mickey était pesante pour Nathan, même si il ne disait rien.

« - On rentre bientôt... »

Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ca sonnait un peu comme un soulagement pour lui. Même si ils laisseraient leurs cadets dans cette ville, ne plus avoir à gérer Ian et Mickey ne pouvait être qu'un soulagement. Nathan répondit légèrement à son sourire et leva le tête vers la porte.

« - Nathan ? »

Il reconnu la voix de Fiona qui toqua timidement.

« - Ça va ? »

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Dans la rue, Ian rattrapait Mickey par le bras et le tirait pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« - C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? »

Demanda-t-il énervé. Mickey se dégagea violemment.

« - Ta salope avec mon putain de t-shirt ! Voilà où il est, mon putain de problème !

\- Mais c'est qu'un t-shirt Mickey !

\- D'abord mon t-shirt, ensuite mon mec... J'suis même pas sûr qu'il ai fait les choses dans ce sens, et il se permet d'me traiter de pute ! Tu l'as baisé, avoue.

\- Tu te fais des films...

\- Moi, j'me fais des films ?! »

S'indigna Mickey.

« - J'me fais des films quand j'te vois pratiquement bander devant lui ?! »

Cria-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pousser brusquement Ian. Le roux ne répondit pas à son attaque. Mickey lança en se rapprochant, menaçant.

« - J't'ai prévenu Gallagher, joue pas avec moi. Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

\- Tu me menace ? »

Fit Ian avec un sourire incrédule. Mickey hocha lentement la tête, avec un sourire machiavélique.

« - Si tu veux que ta pute reste en un seul morceau, tu ferais bien de faire un choix... »

Ian attrapa Mickey par la nuque et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« - Le menace pas Mickey... Jamais... Parce que tu sais pas s'que j'pourrais te faire, si tu t'en prend encore à lui. »

Le choix d'Ian avait été fait depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne pouvait juste pas se résigner à laisser Mickey partir. Malgré son sale caractère, sa jalousie, ses cris, il l'aimait. Ça rendait les choses compliqués.

« - Tu vas continuer avec moi ? … Ou tu vas aller le retrouver ? »

Demanda doucement Mickey.

Si seulement Ian avait su répondre à cette interrogation dès le début, les choses n'auraient pas dégénérés à ce stade.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Bon ben voilà, dans ce chap les choses s'accélèrent un peu^^

La suite ? Encore plus chaude !

A bientôt ;-)


	7. Chapitre 7

**EHONTEUSEMENT VOTRE**

**\- They're Back, Shameless -**

* * *

Après tout ce remue ménage, la soirée n'avait pas continuée. Ils étaient finalement tous montés se coucher. Tous sauf Nathan. Assit dans les escaliers du porche, il réfléchissait silencieusement.

« - Hey... »

Lança Ian en arrivant sur le perron. Nathan se tourna légèrement et leva la tête vers lui.

« - Salut. »

Répondit il avec un léger sourire. Depuis que Mickey avait pété un câble en début de soirée, personne ne les avait plus revus. Ian, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un short, se rapprocha lentement.

« - Tu m'fait une place sous ta couette ?

\- Tu savais pas qu'il caillait en sortant ? »

Fit dédaigneusement le brun. Ian leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupire.

« - Commence pas... »

Nathan soupira à son tour en roulant des yeux et tendit le bras, soulevant un côté de la couette sans rien lui répondre. Ian eut un sourire satisfait et vint se blottir sous la couverture. Son bras nu frôla celui de Nathan.

« - T'aurais pu au moins passer un t-shirt.

\- Pourquoi ? J'te perturbe ? »

Plaisanta Ian. Lorsque Nathan avait enlevé son t-shirt, à cause de Mickey, il s'était lui même efforcé de ne pas rester bouche bée devant sa peau nue. Il avait néanmoins remarqué la présence d'un tatouage sur le flanc du brun. Nathan lui arracha sa bière des mains.

« - J't'emmerde... »

Lâcha-t-il doucement avant de porter le goulot a ses lèvres. Ian rigola et ajusta la couverture sur ses épaules.

« - Ça répond pas à ma question.

\- Comment va Mickey ? »

Lança Nathan de but en blanc, tournant un regard narquois vers Ian. Le roux se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre doucement.

« - Tu t'en fous de Mickey.

\- Totalement. Mais toi... tu lui as donné sa dose ? Qu'on soit tranquille quelques temps. »

Ian poussa un léger soupire d'agacement en récupérant sa bière. Nathan continua.

« - Sérieusement qu'est ce que tu fais là ? J'veux dire, pourquoi tu me laisse pas juste tranquille ? On est plus obligé de faire semblant d'être amis.

\- J'pensais pas qu'on faisait semblant. »

Fit le roux en tournant les yeux vers Nathan. Le brun se pinça les lèvres en secouant doucement la tête.

« - On est pas amis Ian.

\- Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure ? »

Demanda Ian avant de se pincer les lèvres. Nathan secoua légèrement la tête en une réponse négative.

« - Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces... Je... j'peux plus faire semblant de rien ressentir en te voyant avec lui. J'pense que j'aurais pu m'y faire plus facilement si c'était une toute autre personne. Mais putain, Mickey ? »

Souffla Nathan dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il se sentait blessé, trahit. Mickey était un personnage grossier qui s'était toujours acharné à lui faire du mal. Ian le voyait autrement. Il connaissait le _vrai_ Mickey. Il eut un léger sourire avant de répondre.

« - Il a changé.

\- Et moi j'suis encore vierge. »

S'agaça Nathan. Ian explosa de rire devant l'ironie de son aîné. Puis il insista.

« - Pas des masses, mais il a changé. Plus sérieusement, il a été là pour moi quand les choses sont devenues compliquées.

\- Je sais. »

Répondit Nathan en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Ça l'écœurait de l'avouer, mais il devait reconnaître que Mickey tenait à Ian, et avait certainement tout fait pour qu'il aille mieux. Ian soupira en posant sa bouteille entre ses pieds et glissa les mains sur son visage avant de lancer.

« - J'ai plus envie de mentir Nat, ni de faire semblant.

\- A propos de ?

\- Nous. On aurait du mettre ça au clair dès le début. C'est vrai, on n'a jamais été amis en réalité. C'est... »

Il avait un peu du mal à trouver les mots pour l'exprimer. Mais la connexion qu'ils avaient eu dès le début, ce n'était pas de l'amitié. C'était celle de deux âmes sœurs qui se rencontrent enfin.

« - Avant d'être avec toi j'étais sûr d'être amoureux de Mickey. »

Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« - Et encore avant ça, je pensais l'être de Kash... Mais après que tu sois parti Nathan, j'ai réalisé que je serais plus jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre comme j'ai été avec toi. C'est ça, qui m'a fait perdre pied.

\- Ian... »

Soupira Nathan en détournant le regard. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de révéler ça maintenant. Ça ne servait à rien, à part les briser un peu plus. Ce n'était cependant pas l'avis du roux. Glissant une main trop longtemps absente contre la nuque de Nathan il avoua doucement.

« - C'est toi que j'aime... »

Nathan ferma les yeux au contact de sa paume chaude. Une sensation familière qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps s'empara de lui.

« - J'aimerais jamais personne comme je t'aime toi. »

Nathan se pinça la lèvre. Ian ne parlait pas au passé mais bel et bien au présent. Le brun aurait voulu se battre contre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il avait eu tout le loisir d'y penser durant l'année qui s'était écoulée depuis son départ de Chicago. Il avait eu besoin de temps pour panser ses blessures, loin de Ian et de ses yeux clairs emplis d'empathie. Mais pendant qu'il se reconstruisait, Ian se détruisait à petit feu... Maintenant ils avaient tout deux reprit le dessus. Et les yeux clairs d'Ian le faisaient de nouveau chavirer. Mais il ne pouvait pas... Nathan dû rassembler toute la volonté qu'il avait en lui pour repousser son bras.

« - Lip, m'a dit pour ton... ta maladie... J'ai pas le droit de... »

Il s'arrêta là. Mais Ian comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de revenir dans sa vie après le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Mais toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, tout son mal être, venait justement du fait que Nathan ne soit plus à ses côtés. Même si il subsistait encore une certaine frustration entre eux, Ian se sentait de nouveau vivant depuis qu'il était revenu. Mickey ne pourrait jamais lui offrir ce que Nathan pouvait. La stabilité, une relation saine. Basée sur l'amour, la dévotion et la confiance. Il devait maintenant convaincre Nathan qu'il était sa meilleure option.

« - Tu m'aime quand même, malgré ça ?

\- Ça change rien.

\- Ça change tout. A moins que... A moins que ce soit toi qui ai tourné la page. »

Réalisa Ian. Il s'insulta mentalement de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. Après tout, Nathan n'avait peut être simplement plus envie d'être avec lui... Pestant contre lui même il se leva. Nathan le rattrapa par le poignet et le tira. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple de le laisser croire ça. De le laisser retourner à sa vie à Boys Town, sa vie avec Mickey. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas que Ian soit avec Mickey, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il continue à jouer les gogo boy. Il valait tellement plus que ça. Ian se retourna, baissant le regard vers Nathan qui le tenait fermement. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire mais ses yeux parlèrent à sa place. Ian revient alors vers lui et glissa la main que Nathan ne tenait pas sur sa joue. S'asseyant de nouveau près de lui, il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien et scella leurs lèvres. D'abord timidement. Car il était certain que Nathan en avait envie, mais craignait un nouveau rejet. Voyant que son brun, même s'il hésitait, ne le repoussa pas, Ian déplaça la main sur sa nuque et caressa la lèvre de sa langue. Nathan ouvrit la bouche, fébrile. Ça lui avait tellement manqué, Ian, lui avait tellement manqué... Que lorsque leur muscle buccaux se rencontrèrent tout autour d'eux s'arrêta. Tout s'effaça. La séparation, la douleur, les ressentiments et les regrets. Ils ne restait plus qu'eux deux, Ian et Nathan, dans leur bulle comme au commencement. Ian approfondit leur baiser, le cœur battant. Tellement content que Nathan ne le repousse plus qu'une larme roula sur sa joue et mourut entre leurs lèvres. Il entra une main sous son t-shirt, la glissant doucement sur sa hanche et Nathan soupira dans sa bouche en remontant sa main contre son bras. Combien de fois avait il rêvé d'une réconciliation. Il leur avait fallu un an. Un an et un drame familial mais ils y étaient. Redécouvrant le corps qui représentait jadis leur moitié. Laissant ses lèvres, Ian descendit ses lèvres à son cou, ou il lécha et suçota sa peau pour y laisser sa marque. Nathan se mordit la lèvre. Il appartenait à Ian. Seulement à Ian. C'était une évidence pour chacun d'entre eux. Le roux lécha la trace rosée qui avait laissé avant de revenir cueillir ses lèvres. Nathan l'enlaça, répondant ardemment à son baiser. Ian le surprit en plaçant sa main entre ses jambes. Il eu un léger mouvement de recul mais ce fut machinal. Ian s'arrêta un instant pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Nathan l'attrapa par les joues et fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Réduisant ses doutes à néant. Ian glissa alors les deux mains sous son t-shirt, lui serrant les hanches avant de le caresser doucement. Nathan se recula légèrement sans rompre leur échange et passa une jambe derrière lui, plaçant l'autre sur ses cuisses. Ian le tira pour être plus proche de lui, mieux sentir sa chaleur. Nathan laissa ses lèvres pour descendre embrasser son épaule nue, son cou, sa clavicule qu'il lécha ensuite avidement. Ian laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir. Mickey ne pourrait jamais lui donner autant que Nathan, dans aucun sens du terme. La main du brun descendit de son cou pour caresser son torse exposé. Ian serra les doigts contre sa peau en murmurant contre son oreille.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres et lui caressa la joue de l'index avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pendant leur baiser, Ian défit le cordon de son jogging et entra lentement la main à l'intérieur. Caressant doucement son sexe par dessus son sous-vêtement. Nathan se recula, mettant fin à leur échange buccal et se mordit la lèvre en posant la main sur celle de son cadet par dessus son jogging. Ian repoussa quelques mèches de son visage et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Nathan hocha légèrement la tête, l'autorisant à continuer dans son entreprise. Ian frotta alors sa paume contre son sexe en rapprochant son visage du sien. Prenant de nouveau ses lèvres, il continua à le caresser. A malaxer son sexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne dur. Nathan l'imita doucement. Déboutonnant son short et glissant sa main jusqu'à sa virilité en éveil qu'il empoigna sans entrave et commença à branler. Ian rompit leur baiser pour soupirer dans son cou. En profitant pour baiser sa peau douce. L'odeur de Nathan, ses doigts bougeant autour de lui, auraient presque suffit à le faire jouir. Mais il en voulait plus. Ôtant la main de son boxeur, Ian se redressa en attrapant les bords du bas de Nathan. Il le lui enleva et remonta vers son visage en se calant entre ses jambes.

« - Ian... »

Soupira doucement le brun.

« - T'inquiètes pas... Fais moi confiance. »

Répondit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« - Ok ? »

Demanda-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Nathan hocha la tête. Peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûtait, il avait toujours eu confiance en Ian. Le roux esquissa un léger sourire et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un court baiser. Après quoi il passa un bras sous sa jambe et descendit entre les cuisses de Nathan en déposant de petits baisers sur son ventre puis sur son aine. S'agenouillant dans les marches, il fini par prendre son sexe en bouche. Nathan renversa la tête en arrière en posant la main contre son crâne, la bouche ouverte de plaisir. Ian le prit de toute sa longueur avant de revenir s'attarder sur son gland. Nathan laissa échapper un jurons avant de se mordre la lèvre. Le roux s'appliqua à lécher sa verge et la reprit en bouche. Nathan se redressa sur un coude. Glissant la main sur sa nuque où il griffa légèrement sa peau en lâchant un soupire de plaisir. Ian fourra une main dans son short et empoigna son sexe dressé qu'il caressa tout en suçant et léchant celui de Nathan. Il pressa ses bourses entre ses doigts et ne pu retenir un gémissement.

« - Ian... »

Appela Nathan en posant les mains sur son visage. Ressentant l'urgence dans sa voix, le roux laissa son sexe rouler hors de sa bouche et remonta vers lui. Nathan plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et s'allongea, l'entraînant avec lui. Ian se coucha sur lui, frottant son sexe contre le sien, et Nathan resta sous lui, jambes écartés.

« - Ha... bébé... »

Soupira Ian contre ses lèvres en saisissant sa cuisse qu'il broya entre ses doigts. Le regard ancré dans le sien Nathan souleva le bassin pour mieux se frotter à lui et glissa une main sur son flanc. Ian se pinça les lèvres avant de les poser sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucereusement. Nathan se pinça la lèvre et l'attrapa par une hanche tout en descendant une main entre leur deux corps. Il saisit son sexe et le caressa entre ses doigts et sa paume. Ian frôla sa joue de son nez avant de la lécher et alla mordiller son oreille. Nathan tourna légèrement la tête pour lui donner de l'espace et le roux descendit ses petites morsures dans son cou tout en empoignant lui aussi son sexe pour lui donner du plaisir. Nathan remonta une main contre sa nuque en gémissant.

« - Han... Ian, je vais... »

Son bassin se souleva et il éjacula chaudement entre les doigts du roux qui vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en continuant à le branler doucement. Nathan soupira et se détendit en répondant à son baiser. Ian ramena la main contre son propre sexe et se branla énergiquement tandis que Nathan l'embrassait en malaxant ses bourses. Il ne tarda pas à se répandre sur le ventre de l'aîné dans un soupire étouffé contre ses lèvres.

« - Putain... »

Jura-t-il en enfouissant le visage dans son cou. Nathan soupira en essuyant son sperme avec le bas de son t-shirt. Ian roula sur le côté en remontant son short et attrapa la couverture. Attirant Nathan contre son torse il s'allongea à même le sol et la tira sur eux. Nathan déposa un baiser contre son torse avant d'y poser la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Ian glissa la main dans ses cheveux et lui massa distraitement le crâne. Lui était sûr de son choix. Mais rien ne lui disait que Nathan ne changerait pas d'avis au lever du soleil.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Effectivement lorsque Ian se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul. Aucune trace de Nathan. Il se leva, grimaçant en ressentant les courbatures dues à sa nuit sur le sol, et ramassa la couverture. Il la laissa sur le fauteuil du salon et demanda en remarquant la présence de Debbie dans la cuisine avec Lip.

« - Vous avez vu Nathan ?

\- Non. »

Répondit la rousse la bouche pleine. Lip fronça légèrement des sourcils, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ian ignora son air dubitatif et monta à l'étage. Nathan n'était pas dans la chambre de Fiona. Ni dans la sienne, pas non plus dans celle de Lip et des petits. Il jeta un œil à Liam qui dormait à point fermé avant de quitter la pièce. Il ferma la porte puis se retourna pour aller à la salle de bain et tomba sur celui qu'il cherchait. Esquissant alors un énorme sourire, il lança.

« - Salut !

\- Salut. »

Répondit doucement Nathan en croisant les bras contre son torse. Pour le coup Ian se mordit la lèvre, pas certain de l'attitude à adopter. L'euphorie de la veille semblait avoir disparue. Nathan ne se montrait pas très ouvert. Le roux inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - J'te cherchais.

\- J'ai dû sortir tôt j'avais... J'avais des trucs à faire. »

Expliqua-t-il en restant assez évasif. Ian demanda inquiet.

« - Tu vas pas faire comme si il s'était rien passé ?

\- Non. »

Répondit l'aîné avant de se pincer les lèvres. Le plus jeune, rassuré, esquissa un nouveau sourire. Il se rapprocha de Nathan, prenant son visage dans une main. Le brun posa une main contre son torse, le stoppant gentiment.

« - Ian... »

Le roux glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en se pinçant les lèvres. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait du côté de l'aîné. Rapprochant son visage, il colla son front au sien. Nathan posa la main sur son poignet, mourant d'envie de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille était peut-être une erreur.

« - Tu sors avec Mickey... »

Exposa Nathan dans un soupire. Il redoutait déjà l'explosion du brun lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Ian le rassura.

« - Plus vraiment après ce qu'il a fait hier soir... J'te l'ai dit, c'est toi que j'aime. »

Fit-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce. Puis il ajouta.

« - Et maintenant que t'es revenu, j'te laisserais pas filer. »

Nathan esquissa un sourire, un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à Mickey. Mais comme on disait, le malheur des uns faisait souvent le bonheur des autres. Ian le tira vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille. Il sentait bien que le brun ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Nathan s'autorisa difficilement à poser la joue contre son épaule. Il avait effectivement du mal à se dire que tout ce cercle de tourment prenait fin. A chaque détour, la vie leur réservait des surprises. Quelle serait donc la suivante ? C'est sur cette pensé qu'il leva les yeux. Tombant sur leurs cadets en haut des escaliers. Debbie lui adressa un sourire. Mais le regard de Jesús le poussa à se redresser. Son cadet était déçu et ne s'en cacha pas. Laissant Debbie il descendit les escaliers et s'en alla. Nathan se pinça la lèvre.

« - Ça lui passera. »

Fit Ian en posant un nouveau baiser contre sa tempe. Nathan hocha la tête. Jesús n'allait certainement pas apprécier son choix, mais devrait l'accepter. Ne pouvant retenir un sourire, Debbie demanda gaiement.

« - Alors vous sortez de nouveau ensemble ? »

Ian esquissa un sourire en tournant le regard vers Nathan. Se détachant de lui, le brun lança doucement.

« - J'vais aller lui parler. »

Leurs retrouvailles avaient un goût amère. Le roux se pinça les lèvres. Il savait que l'avis de Jesús comptait beaucoup pour Nathan. Voyant son trouble, Nathan glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui caressa la joue.

« - J'te lâcherais pas, moi non plus. »

Le rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire. Ian hocha la tête et Nathan descendit à la suite de son frère. Jesús ouvrait la porte quand Nathan arriva au salon.

« - Tu t'en vas ? »

Lança l'aîné. La main sur la poignée Jesús leva les yeux au ciel. Se retournant il ancra son regard dans celui de son frère et lança dédaigneusement.

« - Sérieusement Nathan ?

\- Jesús...

\- J'le savais ! J't'avais bien dit, qu'on devait pas revenir. Et toi tu m'as répondu quoi ? Que t'avais tourné la page ! Que ce serait bien pour les p'tits. »

Nathan se mordit la lèvre. Son intention première en revenant à Chicago n'avait pas été de se remettre avec Ian. Il l'avait vraiment fait pour Fiona, Liam et pour pouvoir passer du temps avec ses cadets.

« - T'en a pas marre de te faire marcher dessus ?! »

S'énerva Jesús. Rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l'arrêter.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux pas t'empêcher de tourner autour de lui ?! Est-ce qu'il t'as pas déjà fait assez de mal ? T'aimes te sentir brisé ? C'est ça ?

\- Arrêtes ! »

Somma Nathan, incapable d'en entendre plus.

« - T'as pas... T'as pas toutes les infos Jesús. Oui Ian m'a blessé. Mais je l'ai fait souffrir aussi. Je regretterais jamais d'être parti parce que ça m'a permis de vous retrouver, toi et les petits. Mais... Il a besoin de moi... et... il me manque. »

Avoua-t-il difficilement sous le regard pesant du plus jeune. Jesús s'énervait un peu plus à chaque mots.

« - Je l'aime. »

Continua-t-il cependant. Car c'était la seule vérité.

« - J'ai essayé, mais je suis incapable de continuer à faire semblant. De faire comme si j'étais mieux loin de lui, c'est pas le cas Jesús... J'ai besoin de lui.

\- Et moi Nathan ?! »

Hurla le cadet en se rapprochant vivement.

« - Et nous ?! Tu crois qu'on a pas besoin de toi ?

\- Je le sais bien.

\- Et alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te comporte comme ça ?! On sait tous les deux comment tu finiras si vous vous crashez encore. Alors dis moi, pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'as vraiment besoin de **ce** mec entre tes jambes pour te sentir bien ? »

Cette remarque blessa l'aîné. Jesús ne l'avait jamais jugé si durement auparavant. Mais sa remarque suivante lui porta le coup de grâce. Après la haine, venait la détresse.

« - Je croyais qu'être avec nous te suffirait... »

Lui dit Jesús, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« - Jesús... »

Fit Nathan en avançant vers lui en tendant les bras. Il était plus que touché par ses larmes. Jesús était un garçon qui se refusait à montrer tout signe de faiblesse. Et lorsque son aîné vint vers lui il recula derechef, refusant catégoriquement son attention.

« - J'vais rester chez Boston jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre. »

Dit-il en s'essuyant rageusement les joues d'un revers de main.

« - Jesús, s'il te plaît...»

Tenta Nathan. Mais le cadet lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Ian et Debbie descendirent les escaliers.

« - Il s'en va ? »

S'étonna Debbie. Nathan hocha la tête. La rousse se précipita dehors.

« - Ça sert à rien Deb. »

Lui dit Nathan. Mais elle franchi la porte pour rattraper le brun.

« - Jesús ! »

Héla-t-elle. Le cadet ne se retourna pas.

« - Eh ! »

Fit-elle en le rattrapant par le t-shirt. Jesús s'agaça.

« - Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu devrais être contente, ton souhait s'est réalisé. Mon frère est de nouveau totalement sous la coupe du tien !

\- Mais... Ils s'aiment Jesús.

\- Ouais... »

Soupira dédaigneusement le brun. Il se pinça la lèvre avant de continuer.

« - Ben tu répéteras ça à Nathan quand ses terreurs nocturnes vont le reprendre. Parce que moi, maintenant... J'm'en fous... »

Conclu-t-il en s'en allant. Debbie fronça des sourcils et se pinça les lèvres avant de le regarder partir en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Complètement abasourdie par la réaction de son ami. A l'intérieur, Ian se rapprochait gentiment de Nathan.

« - J'suis désolé. »

Fit-il en posant une main sur son bras. Nathan secoua légèrement la tête en venant directement se blottir dans ses bras. Ian, rassuré qu'il ne le rejette pas, le serra contre lui.

« - T'y es pour rien. »

Répondit le brun en fourrant le visage dans son cou.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Et voilà, la tant attendue réconcilliation.

Mais ce ne sera peut-être pas si facile^^


	8. Chapitre 8

**EHONTEUSEMENT VOTRE**

**\- They're Back, Shameless -**

* * *

« - Comment il va ? »

Demanda Nathan en se rongeant nerveusement l'ongle. Il appelait Boston pour prendre des nouvelles de son cadet qui ne répondait pas à ses appels. Le métis répondit après un léger moment de flottement.

« - Il est en rogne... vraiment... J'l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

\- Mh... »

Marmonna Nathan en se mordant la lèvre. Il tourna le regard vers le sol. Jesús et lui avaient beau se disputer, autrefois, jamais le plus jeune ne s'était mit dans un état pareil. Jamais à par le jour de leurs retrouvailles organisés par Marnie et l'assistante sociale des petits.

« - Alors tu t'es remit avec le rouquin ? »

Demanda Boston sans passer par quatre chemin.

« - Franchement Nathan ? »

Fit-il, semblant plus que dépité. Nathan soupira agacé avant de rétorquer froidement.

« - Pas besoin de me dire que c'est une erreur, merci.

\- Bien. C'est que tu le sais. C'est déjà ça.

\- J'vais pas parler de ça avec toi... »

Tenta Nathan pour changer de sujet. C'était sans compter sur la détermination de Boston à lui faire par de sa désapprobation.

« - C'est pas parce qu'à un moment j'ai eu envie d'te baiser que mon point de vue est négligeable.

\- Non... »

Répondit Nathan dédaigneux.

« - C'est surtout parce que j'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un mec qui est incapable de maintenir une relation stable.

\- T'es sérieux là ?! »

S'offusqua Boston.

« - C'est toi qui cherche ! »

S'énerva à son tour Nathan avant de reprendre en se calmant.

« - Écoutes, c'est vraiment cool que tu gardes Jesús le temps que ça lui passe. Mais sincèrement, c'est pas toi qui me dira avec qui je dois faire ma vie. J'suis désolé.

\- J'prendrais jamais le parti du roux. C'est qu'un sale con.

\- Tu le connais pas Boston.

\- J'aurais aimé que toi non plus. »

Lança le métis amère. Nathan se pinça les lèvres, blessé que ses proches ne cautionnent pas sa relation avec Ian.

« - Eum... Encore une fois merci pour Jesús... j'ai, j'te rappelle demain pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Ok. »

Le ton était plutôt glacial. Nathan salua le métis et raccrocha. Rejetant la tête en arrière il glissa la main dans ses cheveux et se massa le crâne. Les problèmes n'en finiraient donc jamais...

Quand il sorti de la chambre de Liam, quelques minutes plus tard, il tomba sur Mickey. Celui-ci cherchait certainement Ian, qui était sorti avec Lip et Carl. Debbie était dans la cuisine, l'attendant pour préparer le dîner. Il ne chercha donc pas à discuter et s'avança pour passer. Mickey se décala sur la gauche, lui bloquant le passage, et esquissa un sourire avant de lancer, l'œil mauvais.

« - Alors, t'as aimé goûter de nouveau sa bite ? »

C'était décidément sa soirée, pensa Nathan. Il n'était cependant pas très sûr du terrain sur lequel Mickey voulait l'emmener et fronça des sourcils sans rien répondre.

« - Ian. »

Lâcha le brun, cet agacement perpétuel toujours dans sa voix. Oui, Ian... Il avait dit qu'ils n'était 'plus vraiment ensemble'. Mais ça voulait dire quoi, pour Mickey ? Il était bien connu pour parler avec ses poings. Alors si ils étaient encore dans une relation exclusive, et que Mickey avait vu ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, il lui aurait d'abord cassé la gueule et ensuite exposé la raison. Nathan ouvrit donc la bouche pour se défendre mais Mickey le devança. Ruinant son raisonnement en quelques mots.

« - Joue pas les innocents. J'vous ai vu dans l'entrée. »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Ian et Mickey … ça avait toujours été compliqué. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, et à quels points ils en étaient tous les deux. Peut-être même qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore vraiment séparés. Il n'était pas en position d'argumenter, alors il oublia l'idée de répliquer. Mickey fronça des sourcils devant son silence.

« - T'as rien à dire ?

\- Que je suis désolé par exemple ? »

Demanda Nathan. Même si il ne cherchait pas l'embrouille, il était incapable de garder longtemps sa langue dans sa poche.

« - C'est pas le cas... »

Il avait déjà tellement cogité à cause de Jesús qu'il n'avait pas la force de se prendre la tête avec Mickey. Prenant pourtant ça pour une provocation, le sang du Milkovich ne fit qu'un tour. Il serra les poings pour se retenir d'encastrer la jolie tête de Nathan dans le mur. Ian ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, il le savait. Mais d'un autre côté ça lui ferait tellement de bien. Après ça, il pourrait mourir en paix. Conscient de son impulsivité, Nathan le tempéra.

« - Redescend... S'que j'veux dire c'est que, je sais que Ian tien à toi. Je sais aussi que tu l'aimes. »

Mickey tiqua là dessus. C'était une vérité, mais dite à haute voix, ça le rendait plus faible, vulnérable. Il détestait se sentir faible. Nathan le remarqua mais passa.

« - T'as fait tout s'que tu pouvais pour qu'il aille mieux après mon départ. Et je suis content que t'ai été là pour lui mais... C'est débile de dire ça, surtout à l'âge qu'on a, mais moi aussi je l'aime. Et je suis incapable de te le laisser. Parce qu'au plus profond de moi, je sais que sa place est avec moi. Et tu peux m'arracher la tête pour ça, mais toi aussi, tu le sais. »

Oui, Mickey savait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Ian. Il l'avait su dès le début. Mais ça l'enrageait que Nathan ai le culot de le lui dire en face. Il le respectait pour ça, mais ça l'enrageait quand même. Alors n'écoutant que sa rage, il attrapa Nathan par la gorge et le poussa durement contre le mur où il le plaqua avec force. Nathan grimaça sous la force du choque mais ne se défendit pas. Mickey avait le droit d'être en colère. D'ailleurs, peu importe ce qu'il ferait et combien il le souhaiterait, Ian ne reviendrait plus à lui. Ça ne servait plus à rien qu'ils se bagarrent comme des chiffonniers. Alors il le laissa faire. Mickey leva le poings et Nathan ferma les yeux, attendant le choque. Mais rien ne vint. Mickey le retenait contre le mur avec toujours autant de poigne. Et au lieu d'abattre son poing sur le visage de Nathan, il le lança dans le mur. L'impact laissa sa trace et Mickey lâcha Nathan en jurant. Il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux mais savait que ça ne changerait rien qu'il s'en prenne à Nathan. Ian le haïrait pour ça. Réalisant qu'il l'avait épargné, et s'était blessé, Nathan l'attrapa par le bras. Mickey se dégagea de sa prise en le repoussant brutalement.

« - Me donne pas une nouvelle occasion...

\- Tu t'es peu être brisé quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut t'foutre ?! »

S'énerva Mickey, ses larmes menaçant de couler. Il se détestait pour avoir choisit d'être faible. Pour avoir choisi d'être avec Ian. Et maintenant d'avoir épargné Nathan. Le brun se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

« - On sera jamais potes mais j'te hais pas pour autant Mickey... »

Sa réticence ne s'effaça pas pour autant.

« - Laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi.

\- Vas-t-faire mettre. »

Cracha Mickey. Mais Nathan n'avait plus l'intention de répondre à ses provocations. Il se dirigea simplement vers la salle de bain.

« - Viens... »

Lança-t-il sans se tourner vers lui. Mickey en avait vu d'autre, mais il s'était salement amoché. Toute cette haine et cette rancœur envers Nathan ne servait plus à rien. Ian l'avait choisit. Et même sans son retour, leur couple n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Il avait lui aussi fait un choix : être présent pour son fils. Il entra à son tour dans la salle de bain où Nathan fouillait dans un placard. Le brun se tourna vers Mickey qui se posa silencieusement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Nathan vint vers lui avec de l'alcool, un baume et des bandes. Posant le tout au sol il attrapa le poignet de Mickey et s'agenouilla devant lui avant de s'asseoir sur ses talons. Le Milkovich esquissa un sourire en lançant.

« - Tu sais que ton mec s'est souvent trouvé dans cette position... Très souvent. »

Insista-t-il. Nathan ne répondit rien à ça et continua à désinfecter ses plaies. Mickey ricana dédaigneusement et lança de nouveau.

« - T'es une belle enflure... »

Là Nathan releva le visage vers lui, visiblement amusé par cette remarque. Déroulant le bandage, il lança lentement.

« - T'as craché dans ma nourriture, pisé dans mon casier, défoncé ma caisse... et c'est moi, l'enflure ? »

Mickey rigola légèrement et se mordit la lèvre avant de lancer satisfait.

« - Ta caisse... c'était jouissif. Mais tu sais même pas à quel point. »

Nathan serra son bandage au maximum et appuya volontairement sur sa blessure. Mickey esquissa une légère grimace et Nathan se releva en grognant.

« - Je savais bien que c'était toi... »

Il alla ranger ce qu'il avait prit dans le placard. La voix d'Ian raisonna dans le couloir.

« - Nat ? »

Appelait-il. Pour une raison obscure, Mickey se leva et attrapa Nathan par le bras. Le retournant brusquement, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Nathan, d'abord choqué, le repoussa une première fois mais Mickey avait une bonne poigne. Il réussit à se dégager en le poussant violemment et porta la main à ses lèvres. Mickey l'avait mordu. En un éclair Ian était sur lui, les doigts refermés contre sa gorge. Mickey ne chercha pas à se défendre et esquissa même un sourire. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Qu'Ian le voit faire.

« - Comme ça pas de remords... »

Lança-t-il. Ian le lâcha, comprenant son geste. Il s'en était prit à Nathan pour que Ian lui en veuille et n'ai aucune réticence à le rayer de sa vie. Ian connaissait bien Mickey. Il n'était pas comme Nathan. Il ne pourrait pas prendre sur lui et rester ami avec lui en étant témoin de son bonheur parfait avec son nouveau/ancien petit ami. Ça lui était impossible. Mickey se redressa en ancrant une dernière fois son regard dans celui du roux et adressa un sourire vicieux à Nathan, qui essuyait sa bouche, avant de sortir. Ian se tourna vers lui.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il en prenant son menton d'une main.

« - Ouais... »

Le rassura Nathan.

« - Tu saignes. »

Remarqua le roux. Nathan fronça des sourcils en pestant.

« - C'est rien... »

Le pire pour lui avait été la langue de Mickey dans sa bouche. A côté de ça, le sang et la légère douleur n'étaient rien. Ian glissa un doigt contre sa plaie.

« - Je peux te soigner si tu veux. »

Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Nathan pouffa de rire et Ian rapprocha son visage du sien. Léchant gentiment sa lèvre amochée avant de l'embrasser. Nathan eut un sourire et passa les bras autour de son cou en répondant à son baiser. Mickey était de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Plus rien ne les empêchaient d'être heureux... Enfin, presque rien. En mettant fin à leur échange Nathan déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Ian, lui aussi enfin euphorique face à leurs retrouvailles. Ian dégagea quelques mèches du visage du brun et déposa à son tour un baiser sur sa joue. Il avait envie de lui répéter encore et encore à quel point il l'aimait, lui dire qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas chose si sûr. Leur réconciliation ne changeait rien au fait que Nathan ne doive repartir. Au fond, la situation n'avait pas changée. Nathan se devait de réussir pour ses cadets. Se pinçant les lèvres, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna dehors en lançant doucement.

« - Faut qu'on discute. »

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Voici une suite plutôt courte. Après ça les choses vont se poser un peu je vous rassure^^

A bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 9

**EHONTEUSEMENT VOTRE**

**\- They're Back, Shameless -**

* * *

_Ian attrapa Nathan par le poignet et l'entraîna dehors en lançant doucement._

_« - Faut qu'on discute. »_

Nathan hocha la tête mais s'arrêta en arrivant devant sa chambre. Ian se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

« - Je préfère autant pas poser la main dans le sperme de Mickey, sur tes draps. »

Lança-t-il avec un léger sourire. Ian se mordit la lèvre, mais ce n'était pas un reproche. Nathan le tira jusqu'à la chambre de Lip où ils entrèrent lentement. Il se posa sur le bureau et Ian s'installa en face de lui sur le lit. Prenant les mains de Nathan dans les siennes, il hésita un moment mais fini par lâcher, le cœur se déchirant à cette pensée.

« - Tu vas bientôt repartir.

\- Oui. »

Répondit Nathan avant de se pincer la lèvre. Il continua, lui aussi hésitant.

« - J'me disais que... tu pourrais venir avec moi. 'Fin, si t'as envie de... Si ça te dérange pas de quitter Chicago... et ta famille... Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave. »

S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air en suspens du roux.

« - J'ai... J'voulais juste que tu saches que... C'était ok, pour moi du moins. »

Termina-t-il avec un léger sourire avant de baisser les yeux. Il se sentait bête pour le coup. Rien ne disait que Ian était prêt à abandonner sa vie pour le suivre dans le fin fond du Connecticut. Loin de sa famille et de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu.

« - Putain ! »

S'exclama Ian en se levant brusquement. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux il tourna sur lui même avant de s'exclamer de nouveau.

« - Putain oui Nathan ! Mais... »

Perdant son sourire il revint se placer face à Nathan.

« - Et ton frère ? J'veux dire, vous vivez ensemble, je pense pas qu'il sera d'accord. »

Nathan se pinça la lèvre en secouant légèrement la tête.

« - C'est un peu vache s'que j'vais dire, mais je suis son tuteur. C'est moi qui prend les décisions, pas lui. T'es quelqu'un de bien, il finira par s'en rendre compte. »

Ian eut un sourire et lia ses doigts aux siens. Nathan se pinça les lèvres. Il avait encore une chose à demander à Ian. Mais celle là, il le savait, ne lui ferait pas du tout plaisir.

« - Je... J'ai autre chose à te demander.

\- J't'écoute. »

Fit Ian, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Mais lorsque Nathan commença, il le perdit vite.

« - Il faut qu'on prenne rendez-vous avec un médecin.

\- Je suis pas malade.

\- Peut-être bien que non. Mais-

\- Mais quoi, t'as pas confiance en moi ? »

L'interrompit Ian en se redressant, méfiant.

« - Bien sûr que oui.

\- C'est Fiona qui t'as demandé de faire ça ? Je sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont raconté Nathan mais je vais bien.

\- Maintenant. »

Insista le brun. Ian leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, Nathan avait été mit au courant du 'pétage de plomb' qu'il avait eu en cours d'année.

« - Écoutes... »

Commença Nathan en lui prenant de nouveau la main.

« - J'veux pas que tu t'énerves. J'te dis pas ça pour te blesser, te brusquer ou quoi que soit... J'veux juste qu'on soit bien ensemble. Sois d'accord avec moi pour dire que t'as besoin d'aide, pour gérer tes humeurs. Je peux pas t'apporter ça Ian, juste moi et l'amour que j'te porte ça suffira pas. T'as besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout s'que t'as traversé dans ta vie. »

Ian soupira.

« - Si t'as pu te relever, alors moi aussi.

\- Je l'ai pas fait sans aide. Pour moi non plus ça a pas été tout rose après notre rupture et j'ai pas voulu me plaindre parce que c'était ma décision. Mais si j'avais pas eu mon frère, et Boston pour me soutenir...

\- Boston... Encore lui... »

S'agaça Ian.

« - Ian...

\- Franchement, dis moi la vérité. T'as jamais couché avec lui ?

\- Non ! J'te le répète encore, non, Ian.

\- Si c'est le cas vaut mieux me le dire maintenant. Parce que si j'appends que-

\- Non, Ian. Je - n'ai pas - baisé - avec Boston. »

Fit Nathan en posant les deux mains contre ses joues.

« - C'est ok pour le toubib ? »

Demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Ian leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il avait voulu changer de sujet mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Nathan lui caressa la joue.

« - Aller, c'est juste une évaluation de rien du tout.

\- C'est ça. T'as qu'à la faire toi. »

S'agaça Ian en se dégageant. Résister et se montrer récalcitrant était sa méthode pour éviter d'être mit au pied du mur.

« - Ok. »

Accepta Nathan en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Se mordant la lèvre, il lança doucement.

« - J'la fait si tu la fait. »

Il n'avait plus envie de se disputer avec Ian. Ça ne servait jamais à rien, à part les briser. Il voulait juste le meilleur, pour eux deux.

« - Alors Gallagher, tu te dégonfles ? »

Plaisanta-t-il. Ian esquissa un sourire mais en réalité, il appréhendait.

« - Je sais pas Nat... Et, si jamais... »

Hésita-t-il.

« - J'veux pas être comme Monica. »

Fini-t-il par avouer. Difficilement. Nathan secoua doucement la tête en venant vers lui. L'accrochant par le t-shirt, il le tira vers lui.

« - Peu importe ce qu'il en ressort, j'te laisserais pas tomber... Mais faut commencer maintenant, parce que je pourrais pas gérer tes problèmes en même temps que tout le reste. Faut que tu prennes sur toi. »

Ian hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Il voulait être avec Nathan, plus que tout, sans le blesser ou le rendre malheureux. Ils en avaient déjà tous les deux assez bavé pour toute une vie. Alors il abdiqua.

« - Ok.

\- Ok ? »

S'étonna Nathan.

« - Ouais... Tu vas vraiment passer le test avec moi ?

\- Oui. »

Répondit simplement Nathan. Ça ne lui coûtait rien de passer une évaluation. Et ça montrerait à Ian son soutient. Déposant ses lèvres sur celles du roux, il l'embrassa doucement avant de se blottir contre lui en passant les bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Je t'aime. »

Soupira-t-il dans son cou. Ian referma les bras autour de sa taille en fourrant le visage dans son cou, soulagé que la situation ne s'améliore enfin entre eux.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Nathan sonna à la porte avec une affreuse boule au ventre. Il avait prévenu Boston de sa visite mais lui avait demandé ne ne pas en informer son cadet. Si Jesús était informé de sa venue, il était certain qu'il s'en irait de l'appartement pour éviter de discuter avec lui. Boston vint lui ouvrir et le laissa entrer.

« - Salut. »

Lança Nathan.

« - Salut. »

Répondit simplement Boston. Malgré le fait que le brun ait appelé toute cette dernière semaine pour prendre des nouvelles de son frère qui refusait encore de répondre à ses messages, ils étaient encore un peu en froid. Nathan posa ses affaires sur le fauteuil et lança doucement.

« **_\- Qué tal Jesús ?_** »

Son cadet était assit à la cuisine entrain de manger. Nathan essayait de le prendre par les sentiments en parlant dans leur langue natale d'entrée de jeu. C'était ce qui les reliait et les coupait des autres à la fois. Jesús avait toujours été plus réceptif à l'espagnol. Il se pinça les lèvres mais, resta silencieux et ne leva pas la tête de son assiette. Nathan retint un soupire et tourna le regard vers Boston qui hocha la tête en lâchant doucement.

« - J'vous laisse. »

Nathan le remercia d'un geste de tête et s'avança légèrement dans la cuisine en commençant.

« - **_Mira -_**

_[ Écoutes- ]_

\- On part quand ? »

Le coupa Jesús en se levant de sa chaise. Prenant son assiette il jeta ses restes dans la poubelle. Ne pas répondre en espagnol était sa façon de continuer à repousser son frère. Nathan se mordit la lèvre tandis que son frère venait vers lui. Ancrant un regard farouche dans le sien il leva les sourcils, l'air de dire _'Alors ?_'.

« - **_Jesús __, deja..._** »

_[ Jesús , arrêtes... ]_

Tenta son frère. Mais son cadet se détourna de lui pour partir vers la chambre qu'il occupait en ce moment. Nathan céda.

« **_\- Vale, después de mañana_**. »

_[ D'accord, après demain. ]_

Jesús se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête en répondant.

« - Ok. »

Avant de se détourner de nouveau de lui. Nathan se mordit la lèvre, il avait assez tourné autour du pot. Jesús n'accepterait jamais la nouvelle alors autant qu'il l'apprenne maintenant.

«**_ \- Espera..._ **»

_[ Attends... ]_

Jesús s'arrêta sans se retourner. Nathan ne se serait pas déplacé juste pour lui dire qu'ils partaient dans deux jours. Il s'attendait à autre chose, mais pas à cette annonce de la part de son frère.

« - Eum, ça va pas te plaire mais, Ian part avec nous. Il va... »

Nathan s'arrêta lorsque son frère se tourna vers lui l'air en suspens. Il continua en luttant pour ne pas baisser les yeux mais sa voix trahissait son appréhension.

« - Il va emménager avec nous. »

Termina-t-il doucement. Jesús le fixa un moment puis soupira dédaigneusement avant de partir vers la chambre. Son absence de réaction était bien pire que des cris ou des insultes. Nathan glissa la main dans ses cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était définitif pensa-t-il, son frère le détestait. Boston revint au salon et fixa Nathan avec presque la même expression ahurie que Jesús deux minutes avant.

« - C'est une blague ?

\- S'il te plaît Boston... »

Soupira Nathan en le toisant légèrement. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça.

« - Tu vas tout de même pas partir avec ce gars. Tu... Jesús te le pardonnera jamais.

\- Écoutes, Jesús est mon p'tit frère et je l'adore. Mais Ian compte aussi. Ils finiront bien par s'entendre.

\- Je comprends pas Nathan. C'est, c'est le rouquin qui t'as mit la pression ? »

Nathan leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et répondit sèchement.

« - Non... Si on s'est remit ensemble c'est pas pour nous séparer deux jours après.

\- Oh ouais ! »

S'exclama faussement le métis qui continua.

« - T'as raison, quitte à sombrer dans la connerie, autant y aller à fond. »

Nathan se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait peut-être par la suite. Levant de nouveau le regard vers Boston il lança doucement.

« - Tu te rappelles quand j'ai emménagé ici après ma rupture avec Ian ?

\- Trop bien oui.

\- Et tu te souviens de s'que tu m'as dit ? Tu m'as dit que si je l'aimais vraiment, alors peut importait avec qui il avait couché, je pouvais le lui pardonner.

\- Et tu m'as envoyé chier. T'avais bien raison. »

Nathan esquissa un sourire et répondit.

« - Non, j'étais juste pas près. Maintenant j'le suis. Tu sais que je peux plus faire semblant.

\- Ouais... »

Soupira le métis en croisant les bras contre son torse. Il détestait cette idée mais il savait que Nathan n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Ian. Que son absence dans sa vie lui causait un vide que personne ne pourrait remplir. Pas même ses cadets. Il se pinça les lèvres et lança doucement.

« - Bon, je saute pas de joie à l'idée de savoir que tu repars dans ton trou perdu avec Poil de carotte, mais t'es un grand garçon. J'imagine que tu sais s'que tu fais alors vas y...

\- J'te remercie. »

Plaisanta Nathan. Dans le fond, il était soulagé que Boston le soutienne finalement. Le métis l'attrapa par le bras et le tira pour une brève étreinte.

« - Si jamais il déconne tu m'appelles, j'envoie quelqu'un lui régler son compte direct.

\- T'es un grand malade ! Tu le sais, ça ? »

Rigola Nathan en se reculant.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard._

Ian posa son sac dans le coffre de la voiture de Nathan. Le jour du départ était arrivé. Il n'avait pas emporté grand chose, juste quelques vêtements et des photos de ses frères et sœurs. Ils devaient aller récupérer Jesús chez Boston et passer voir les jumeaux avant de prendre la route. Liam couru vers lui et Ian le prit dans ses bras.

« - Quoi d'neuf champion ? »

Demanda-t-il gaiement.

« - Nathan et toi vous partez ? »

Fit-il avec de grand yeux inquiets. Ian se pinça les lèvres et répondit doucement.

« - Oui mon grand. Mais on reviendra te voir.

\- Et toi aussi tu pourras venir nous voir avec les autres. »

Ajouta Nathan en arrivant vers eux. Il frictionna gentiment le dos du petit métis et déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant d'embrasser Ian. Puis il alla poser ses affaires dans la voiture. Debbie, Carl et Fiona sortirent de la maison. Lip était déjà reparti à l'université. Il n'allait plus rester qu'eux quatre dans cette maison où ils avaient l'habitude d'être si nombreux.

« - Jesús ! »

Cria Debbie avant de courir vers la rue. La voiture de Boston s'arrêta et le cadet de Nathan descendit. Debbie lui sauta dans les bras et plongea le visage dans son cou.

« - J'ai cru que tu viendrais pas nous dire au revoir.

\- Tu vas pas chialer quand même. »

Lança-t-il en refermant les bras autour de sa taille. Debbie se recula et le frappa au bras.

« - T'es vraiment trop nul !

\- J'plaisante ! »

Précisa-t-il en rigolant. Il se frotta tout de même le bras. Debbie salua Boston et ils traversèrent la rue pour aller rejoindre les autres. Jesús alla tcheker son pote Carl avant de se tourner vers Fiona qui le prit brièvement des ses bras. Il ne lança même pas un regard à Ian et alla vers son frère.

« - J'suis content que tu sois venu leur dire au revoir. »

Jesús hocha la tête. Boston se rapprocha de Ian. Le roux, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, posa son cadet au sol. Celui-ci couru vers Debbie qui se trouvait près de Nathan et Jesús. Le métis lui tendit une main. Ian la regarda d'abord, hésitant, mais fini par la serrer en guise de trêve. Boston lui adressa un léger sourire en lançant doucement.

« - J't'ai à l'œil. »

Puis il ajouta.

« - Bon courage avec Nathan mec.

\- J't'emmerde Boston. »

Lança le brun. Ian esquissa un léger sourire et tourna le regard vers Jesús, c'était plutôt avec lui qu'il allait avoir besoin de chance.

« - On vas y aller. Faut qu'on fasse un crochet par la famille d'accueil des jumeaux. »

Fit Nathan en tournant le regard vers son frère. Jesús hocha la tête et Nathan passa le bras autour de son épaule avant de déposer un baiser contre sa tempe. Son cadet ne se déroba pas. Son ressentiment envers son frère avait visiblement été de courte durée mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant en ce qui concernait Ian. Lorsque son regard croisa celui du cadet, Jesús le trucida presque des yeux. Fiona le vit et se pinça les lèvres. Allant vers son frère, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer et lança doucement avant de se reculer.

« - Il finira par t'accepter. »

Ian lui adressa un léger sourire mais rien n'était moins sûr pour lui.

« - Appelles nous souvent. »

Fit Fiona en lui frictionnant gentiment le bras. Ian hocha la tête et alla voir Carl avant de prendre Debbie dans ses bras. Il se pinça les lèvres quand Boston serra Nathan contre lui mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Ils n'allaient plus se voir pendant un moment alors ça ne servait à rien de faire une scène. Debbie alla de nouveau vers Jesús et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Tu m'appellera sur skype et on continuera la langue des signes ?

\- Ok. »

Accepta Jesús en rigolant. Nathan alla prendre Fiona dans ses bras et déposa un baiser contre sa tempe avant de lâcher.

« - Sois une gentille fille. Ok ?

\- J'essaierais. »

Rigola la brune.

« - Tu vas nous manquer. Vous allez tous nous manquer, toi et tes p'tits.

\- Tu vas quand même pas chialer. »

Lança doucement Nathan. Debbie lui donna un coup au bras, comme elle l'avait fait avec Jesús et s'agaça.

« - Vous êtes vraiment pas possible, vous les mecs. »

Nathan surprit fronça des sourcils et Jesús rigola quand elle continua.

« - Oui, on va chialer. Vous partez, on sait pas quand on va vous revoir et on est des filles. C'est ce qu'on fait. On pleure parce qu'on est émotives.

\- Mais toi t'es pas une nana Deb, t'es un vrai bouledogue.

\- Jesús ... »

Fit son frère en le bousculant légèrement.

« - Ben quoi ? »

Lança le cadet.

« - Elle a pas arrêté d'me coller des coups depuis mon arrivée.

\- C'est parce que t'es un gros con des fois ! Oublie skype, j'crois que tu me manqueras pas. »

Fit-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Jesús explosa de rire et alla vers elle pour passer le bras autour de son cou mais Debbie le repoussa.

« - J'appellerais et tu répondras parce que j'te manque déjà. »

Rigola-t-il. Debbie le frappa gentiment au bras.

« - T'es vraiment trop nul... »

Rigola-t-elle.

« - Aller, on y va. »

Fit Nathan en glissant la main dans les cheveux de Debbie. Elle le serra dans ses bras et ils allèrent vers la voiture. Boston posa les affaires de Jesús dans le coffre et le cadet le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras.

« - T'aurais dû la pécho avant d'partir, t'as déconné cousin. »

Souffla Boston en rigolant. Jesús le repoussa en rigolant mais n'ajouta rien.

« - Non, j'vais conduire. »

Assura Nathan à Ian. Le roux hocha la tête.

« - J'te relaierais quand tu voudras.

\- Ok. »

Nathan fit ensuite le tour de la voiture et bouscula gentiment Boston avant de monter. Ian ouvrit la porte passager avant mais Jesús lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Alors le roux lui céda la place. Le cadet monta à l'avant et Ian passa à l'arrière. Nathan mit les clefs dans le contact et leva le regard vers le roux via le rétroviseur mais ne dit rien sur ce qui venait de se passer. Jesús venait tout juste de recommencer à lui parler, il n'allait pas courir le risque d'une nouvelle dispute. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour accepter que Ian fasse maintenant partie intégrante de leur vie. Nathan démarra et klaxonna avant de partir du quartier qui avait vu grandir son amour pour Ian.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Et voilà !

On arrive à la fin de cette suite de Shameless.

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. J'essayerais de poster le dernier chap' le week end prochain.

Vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous pensez de la suite jusque là et me dire ce que vous voudriez voir dans le prochain chapitre^^ ce sera le dernier donc voilà.

;-)


	10. Chapitre 10

**EHONTEUSEMENT VOTRE**

**\- They're Back, Shameless -**

* * *

Un an et demi plus tard.

Ce matin là, comme tous les autres, Nathan était à la bourre. Il arriva à la cuisine en enfilant sa chemise et salua Ian qui s'y trouvait déjà.

« - Bien dormi ? »

Demanda le roux, taquin. Nathan se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire, finissant de boutonner sa chemise. La veille, leur nuit avait été plutôt courte.

_La veille._

_Nathan entra dans sa chambre en sortant de la salle de bain. En passant dans la pièce principale, il avait demandé à Jesús - assit devant la tv - d'aller se coucher. Mais comme d'habitude, le cadet l'avait rembarré. N'ayant pas cette contrainte de se lever tôt pour aller en cours, Jesús prenait la liberté de veiller tard. C'était une salle habitude dont, l'aîné le savait, il aurait du mal à se débarrasser. Fermant la porte derrière lui, Nathan adressa un sourire à Ian qui était déjà au lit, l'attendant. Le roux répondit à son sourire et se pencha vers lui._

_« - Viens par là toi ! »_

_Nathan rigola et se laissa tirer dans le lit. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un peu plus de 24h. Quand Ian était rentré du travail ce matin, Nathan était déjà parti en cours. Le roux avait été pompier volontaire pendant près d'un an et, après plusieurs formations et un concours réussit, venait d'intégrer la brigade de la ville en temps que pompier professionnel débutant. Avec ses horaires particuliers, ils pouvaient parfois se rater durant deux jours. C'était un métier un peu risqué, mais Ian avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place. S'allongeant sur Nathan, il déposa une myriade de baisers dans son cou. Le brun rigola de plus belle. Ian se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes._

_« - Jesús est couché ?_

_\- Non. Tu sais comment il est... »_

_Se plaignit Nathan en roulant des yeux. Puis, passant les bras autour des épaules du roux, il l'attira vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ian rompit leur échange en soupirant._

_« - Attends... Ça te gène pas qu'il soit dans le salon pendant qu'on... »_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, lui visiblement gêné. Nathan pouffa de rire._

_« - C'est bon... C'est plus un gosse. »_

_En effet, Jesús se doutait bien que Nathan et son petit ami ne se tournaient pas le dos en allant se coucher le soir. Entendre son frère gémir ne l'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, pas plus traumatisé que ça... Tant que l'image n'allait pas de paire avec le son. Nathan se mordit la lèvre en écartant les jambes pour qu'Ian se place entre elles._

_« - Si tu veux j'peux essayer de faire moins de bruit. »_

_Ian esquissa un sourire. Nathan disait toujours la même chose pour le déculpabiliser, mais au final..._

_« - J't'ai manqué ? »_

_Demanda le brun en glissant les mains contre ses hanches. Ian se pinça les lèvres en hochant légèrement la tête._

_« - Beaucoup ?_

_\- J'ai attendu ton retour toute la journée. »_

_Susurra Ian contre ses lèvres. Nathan eut un sourire et souleva la tête pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ian se pencha vers lui, lui facilitant la tâche. Glissant les mains sous son t-shirt, il le remonta lentement pour profiter de sa peau. Puis il rompit leur baiser pour descendre ses lèvres sur son torse. Nathan le laissa faire, glissant ses mains le long de ses bras en une douce caresse tandis qu'Ian s'attaquait à ses tétons. Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement quand il commença à les mordiller après les avoir léché. Ian esquissa un sourire et revint cueillir ses lèvres. Nathan passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le tirant vers lui. Ian plaqua son torse nu contre le sien en approfondissant leur baiser et serra les doigts contre sa cuisse avec envie. Nathan eut un léger sourire dans leur baiser. Descendant les mains sur le torse du roux, il le poussa gentiment pour échanger leur position. Il se plaça à cheval au-dessus d'Ian qui esquissa un petit sourire avant de se pincer la lèvre. Prenant son visage d'une main, Nathan se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa tout en bougeant des hanches. Ian descendit lentement les mains contre ses fesses qu'il pressa par dessus son bas de pyjama. Nathan soupira dans sa bouche et se redressa. Se reculant, il s'assit entre les jambes écartés du roux et esquissa un sourire en ôtant son bas de pyjama avant de revenir sur lui. Ian rigola légèrement et glissa cette fois-ci la main contre ses fesses nues avant de plaquer de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Depuis leur emménagement ensemble, les choses se passaient ainsi. Ian n'avait plus de sautes d'humeur, ni de sur-excès de joie inopiné. Il se sentait juste bien, comme dans une sorte de compte de fée, et craignait inconsciemment le moment où il se réveillerait. Mais ce moment n'arrivait fort heureusement pas. Nathan et lui continuaient à planer, jour après jour, dans leur bulle à eux. Ayant pleinement conscience du monde les entourant mais se concentrant avant tout sur leur relation, et leur bien-être mutuel. Nathan accrocha l'élastique du caleçon d'Ian et y fourra la main, empoignant son sexe qu'il caressa doucement._

_« - T'as envie d'moi ? »_

_Demanda-t-il en collant son front contre celui du roux, un sourire coquin étirant ses lèvres. Ian eut aussi un sourire. Nathan avait toujours été un tantinet taquin et provocateur, c'était ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui dès le début. Ce qui lui avait tant manqué. Son naturel et sa frivolité mesurée. Hochant légèrement la tête, Ian répondit en soupirant._

_« - Tu sais pas à quel point... »_

_Nathan rigola en se redressant légèrement et prit de la salive sur ses doigts. Tandis qu'il les glissait entre ses fesses, Ian se tortilla sous lui pour abaisser son sous-vêtement. Nathan prit sa virilité dans sa paume, la lubrifiant, et la caressa encore un peu avant de s'asseoir dessus. Ian se pinça les lèvres en l'attrapant par les hanches et le laissa s'asseoir totalement dessus avant de le prendre par la nuque. Le tirant vers lui, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser plutôt ardent. Nathan poussa un gémissement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à le chevaucher lentement. Ian rompit leur baiser pour déplacer les lèvres dans son cou où il mordilla sa peau. Nathan se mordit la lèvre et s'allongea contre son torse. Fourrant le visage dans son cou. Le prenant par les hanches, Ian continua à le culbuter gentiment. Nathan so_upira contre sa peau et lui mordit légèrement l'épaule. Ian se pinça les lèvres de plaisir et prit le visage du brun entre ses mains. Le ramenant à lui, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Nathan esquissa un léger sourire en lançant doucement.

« - T'aurais pu me réveiller...

\- J'l'ai fait ! »

Se défendit Ian.

« - Trois fois même... »

Le brun rigola, le réveil n'était pas sa partie préférée de la journée. Il se pencha sur la table pour attraper un fruit. Comme il était souvent en retard, il mangeait sur le chemin de la fac.

« - J't'ai préparé ton p'tit dej. »

Fit Ian en lui tendant un sac en papier.

« - T'es génial. »

S'exclama Nathan en le prenant.

« - T'as prit tes médocs ? »

Demanda-t-il machinalement tout en jetant un œil dans le sac. Au début, Ian s'était plié facilement à son traitement. Mais ça faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il rechignait à le poursuivre. Parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être stable, que les cachets le rendaient un peu moins vif et qu'ils entraînaient une prise de poids. Ce qui était une contrainte dans son travail.

« - Ouais... »

Répondit-il mollement. Mais Nathan le connaissait maintenant. Levant le regard vers lui, il insta.

« - Aujourd'hui ?

\- Non... »

Avoua Ian. Depuis qu'ils avaient reprit leur relation, ils s'étaient fait un point d'honneur à toujours se dire la vérité. A ne rien se cacher. Ainsi, le roux continua en soupirant.

« - Mais j'me sens bien.

\- D'où l'utilité de les prendre. »

Lança Nathan en repartant vers la salle de bain. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et posa un des cachets d'Ian sur sa langue.

« - Approches. »

Le roux esquissa un sourire en venant vers lui. Posant une main contre la nuque de Nathan, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Le brun poussa gentiment la langue dans sa bouche et Ian prit le cachet. Lâchant Nathan il attrapa son verre de jus de fruit. Le brun déposa un baiser contre son épaule et attrapa son sac sur la table, prêt à partir.

« - Attends. »

Fit Ian en prenant le petit en-cas qu'il lui avait préparé. Nathan se tourna vers lui.

« - Merci. Et j'allais oublier, tu finis tôt demain soir ?

\- J'peux m'arranger. Pourquoi ?

\- J'vais faire des heures sup'. Tu pourrais emmener Jesús à son match ?

\- Il a besoin d'un chaperon tu penses ?

\- Non. Mais Ian...

\- Oui, je sais, faut qu'on passe du temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître... »

Fit le roux en roulant des yeux.

« - C'est ça ! »

Rigola Nathan en tendant les bras. Ian vint à lui, passant les bras autour de sa taille. Il faisait de gros efforts pour s'adapter au tempérament particulier de Jesús, pour composer avec lui. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le cadet de Nathan y mettait du sien. Ian secoua légèrement la tête.

« - Bébé, ton frère m'aimera jamais...

\- Y a que les cons qui changent pas d'avis. Maintenant laisses-moi partir, tu me met en retard tous les matins ! »

S'indigna faussement Nathan en sortant des bras de son roux. Ian esquissa un sourire.

« - J'suis vraiment un vilain garçon. »

Lança-t-il doucement. Nathan l'accrocha par le t-shirt. Il se mordit la lèvre et répondit.

« - Vraiment très vilain... On discutera de ton cas plus tard. »

Fit-il avant de poser un baiser aux coins de ses lèvres.

« - Cette fois j'y vais. A plus tard.

\- A plus. »

Répondit Ian qui dû résister à l'envie de le retenir pour un baiser langoureux qui conduirait ensuite à une étreinte fougueuse.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Nathan arriva à la cuisine, Jesús se trouvait déjà assit à petit déjeuner. L'aîné lui colla une pichenette sur l'oreille et lança taquin.

« - Alors, demie portion, on est déjà levé ? »

C'était en effet plutôt étonnant. Jesús leva la tête de son bol et le toisa légèrement en rétorquant.

« - J'te rappelle que j'mesure un bon 15cm en plus que toi. »

Nathan rigola en lui volant une céréale quand Ian arriva à son tour à la cuisine. Il salua Jesús d'un signe de tête et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Nathan avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

« - T'es déjà debout toi. »

Lança-t-il, lui aussi surprit, en se servant à boire. Jesús esquissa un léger sourire puis répondit un tantinet agacé.

« - J'ai pas dormi figure toi.

\- Quoi, t'es encore resté devant la télé ou cette fois c'était le net ? »

Commença Nathan tout en versant des céréales dans son bol, prêt à le disputer.

« - Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'ai juste pas pu fermer l'œil à cause de vous. »

Comprenant l'allusion, Ian manqua de recracher son jus dans le verre. Effectivement, la veille, Nathan et lui avaient bien profité l'un de l'autre comme à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ces temps-ci. Nathan fronça des sourcils quand son cadet continua.

« - Sans déconner Nathan, tu sais jusqu'à quelle heure ça a duré ?

\- J'garde pas les yeux braqués sur l'horloge, désolé. »

Rigola l'aîné.

« - C'est pas drôle. »

Râla Jesús avant de tourner le regard vers Ian.

« - T'as rien à dire ? Ça te dérange pas plus que ça ? J'veux dire, ché pas, trouve une solution. Bayonne le p't'être. Penses aux autres, non ? »

Ian esquissa un sourire et Nathan explosa de rire.

« - Merci pour l'idée. »

Lança l'aîné. Le petit déjeuner se passa ensuite sans accrocs. Nathan débarrassa la table et se tourna vers Jesús qui, posé devant la télé, lui parlait de son match de ce soir.

« - On va les rétamer !

\- J'en suis sûr. Désolé de pas pouvoir venir.

\- Orf c'pas grave.

\- Ian pourrait peut-être filmer. »

Fit-il en se tournant vers le roux qui vérifiait ses messages sur son portable.

« - Si tu veux ouais. »

Répondit-il un peu indifférent. Jesús fronça des sourcils et demanda.

« - Comment ça ?

\- Ben, Ian va venir à ma place.

\- Te sens pas obligé hein. »

Lança Jesús en tournant le regard vers Ian qui senti bien qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il vienne. Nathan esquissa un sourire en venant vers lui et le frappa gentiment au bras.

« - Soit pas désagréable. »

Fit-il en se posant sur le rebord du canapé. Jesús leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne plaisait pas plus à son frère, puis il lança.

« - Tu sais quand même que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. T'as pas oublié.

\- Non. Joyeux anniversaire p'tit frère. Mais j'ai pas pu me libérer pour ce soir, alors Ian et toi vous allez passer la soirée entre mec. Fait le pour moi. »

Fit Nathan en faisant son regard le plus quémandant.

« - C'est censé être à toi, de me faire des cadeaux, pas l'inverse.

\- T'es plus un gosse Jesús.

\- Non, mais j'ai... Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. J'vais m'taper Poil de Carotte, pas d'problème... »

Céda-t-il en se levant un peu vexé.

« - Jesús... »

Tenta Nathan en se levant à son tour. Mais le cadet ne se retourna pas sur lui et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ian fronça des sourcils en venant vers le brun.

« - C'est son anniversaire ? »

Demanda-t-il encore plus surprit. Nathan hocha la tête.

« - Et tu... Tu t'es pas arrangé pour venir voir son match ? J'sais pas, c'est un match de qualification. C'est important pour lui, puis c'est son annif.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais bon... »

Fit Nathan en haussant des épaules. Ian trouva ça bizarre. Jamais Nathan ne raterait volontairement un événement important pour l'un de ses cadets, et encore moins son anniversaire. Surtout que ça ne semblait pas plus le retourner que ça d'avoir blessé son frère. Le brun attrapa Ian par les joues et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Bon, j'vais y aller.

\- Quoi, déjà ? J'croyais que t'avais pas cours aujourd'hui.

\- Non, mais... J'ai des trucs à faire. Pose pas de question s'il te plaît. »

Anticipa Nathan en voyant les interrogations dans les yeux du roux.

« - J't'expliquerais tout ça ce soir.

\- Ok.

\- A plus... Et occupes toi bien d'mon p'tit frère. »

Fit-il en l'embrassant une deuxième fois. Ian roula légèrement des yeux et hocha la tête. Nathan quitta l'appartement. Ian se pinça les lèvres. Même si Nathan avait promit de tout lui expliquer ce soir, il se sentait un peu mal pour Jesús que son aîné ne le laisse seul pour son anniversaire. Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à son brun. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla toquer à la porte de Jesús.

« - Quoi encore ?

\- C'est Ian. »

Commença-t-il. Le plus jeune vint ouvrir, le regard suspicieux.

« - Ouais ?

\- Eum, Nat vient de partir.

\- T'es pas sérieux ! »

S'exclama le brun. Il semblait énervé mais Ian le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était sa façon de réagir à la déception.

« - Tu sais, j'me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour si tu veux.

\- C'est pas la peine d'avoir pitié. Mon propre frère en a rien à foutre visiblement alors c'est pas grave. »

Lança Jesús, prêt à fermer la porte. Ian se pinça les lèvres et le retint.

« - Écoutes, Nathan voudrait qu'on passe du temps ensemble, et moi aussi. Parce, ça fait presque deux ans qu'on vit sous le même toit et on se connaît pas plus que ça.

\- C'est pas pour être mauvais, mais Nathan m'a pas demandé mon avis avant de te ramener ici. Alors t'es son mec, ok, j'ai rien contre toi. Mais franchement j'ai pas envie de faire ami-ami. J'ai mes potes et j'suppose que toi aussi t'as les tiens et c'est bien comme ça.

\- Ok. Et pour le match alors ?

\- Ben on ira ensemble. Et tu filmeras pour Nathan, comme il t'a demandé. »

Fit le plus jeune en se voulant désinvolte. Le roux savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment faire tomber son mur. Seul Nathan savait comment s'y prendre pour toucher son frère. Alors il hocha simplement la tête en lançant.

« - Ok. J'vais à la salle de sport. Appelles-moi si t'as un soucis.

\- T'inquiètes, j'suis un grand garçon. »

Répondit Jesús en lui adressant un léger sourire.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Le soir venu Ian avait assisté au match de Jesús comme convenu. L'équipe du plus jeune avait gagné et s'était donc qualifiée pour le championnat régional et Jesús était parti aux vestiaires pour se changer. Ian, lui, était sorti car il avait reçu un message de Nathan lui disant qu'il était dehors. Quand Jesús quitta la salle des sports pour se rendre sur le parking, il jeta un œil à son téléphone pour voir si Ian lui avait laissé un message.

« - Putain, il est où ? »

Jura-t-il doucement. Il ne leva la tête de son téléphone que lorsqu'une petite fille lui fonça dessus.

« - T'as été génial ! »

Lança-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Jesús l'attrapa gentiment par le bras et se recula pour poser le regard sur son visage.

« - Maria ? »

S'étonna-t-il.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Maria esquissa un grand sourire et Jesús leva la tête vers les autres lorsqu'ils s'écrièrent tous en cœur.

«_** \- **__**Compré a**__**ñ**__**os Jesús !**_ »

_[ Joyeux anniversaire ! ]_

Jesús glissa la main dans ses cheveux en lâchant un jurons et ils vinrent tous vers lui en rigolant.

« - Ben alors, tu dis pas merci ? »

Le taquina Nathan. Jesús ne pu que rigoler et serrant ses cadets dans ses bras. Mais Nathan n'avait pas ramené que Marco et Maria. Il y avait aussi, Boston et les Gallagher.

« - Moi aussi j'veux mon câlin ! »

Lança Debbie en sautant dans ses bras. Fiona rigola et alla à son tour le serrer dans ses bras avec Liam. Même Lip était présent. Il lui serra la main, de même que Ian.

« - T'étais au courant ? »

Demanda Jesús presque euphorique.

« - Pas plus que toi. »

Se défendit Ian. Nathan avait voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups en préparant une surprise à Jesús pour son anniversaire avec ses cadets, Debbie et Boston mais avait aussi profité de l'occasion pour faire plaisir à Ian. Raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas mit dans la confidence. Il savait bien à quel point, plus que le reste, la présence et le soutient quotidien de Lip lui manquaient. Après l'effusion des autres, Nathan alla serrer son frère dans ses bras.

« - T'es un vrai connard !

\- Mais de rien p'tit frère. »

Rigola-t-il. Son frère le frappa gentiment en râlant.

« - Tu m'as fait croire que tu t'en foutais royalement.

\- Ça aurait pas été une surprise sinon. Mais tu devais bien te douter que jamais je zapperais ton anniversaire. »

Fit-il en poussant gentiment sa tête. Jesús le repoussa en rigolant et Debbie lui attrapa le bras.

« - Alors, tu te sens comment ?

\- Bien... Jusqu'à s'que tu débarques. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Debbie le frappa avant de le pousser.

« - S'que tu peux être énervant !

\- Roh, mais j'rigole ! En plus c'est mon anniversaire, donc t'as pas le droit d'me frapper.

\- Qui a dit ça ? »

Lança Debbie en lui portant un nouveau coup. Jesús esquiva en rigolant et l'attrapa par les poignets.

« - D'accord, ok j'suis désolé. »

S'excusa le brun pour que son amie ne se calme. Il était effectivement content de la voir mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la chambrer. Question d'habitude. Contrairement à ce que leurs aînés avaient pensé, Debbie et lui n'étaient restés qu'amis. Jesús la considérait comme un de ses potes et elle de son côté s'était trouvé un petit ami. Venant vers son frère, Marco lança admiratif.

« - Le troisième quart temps était génial !

\- Je dirais même que c'était épique. T'as dû avoir un super prof. »

Se venta Boston. Jesús rigola en rétorquant.

« - Notre coach est génial ouais, si c'est s'que tu voulais dire.

\- Non. Et tu sais très bien s'que j'voulais dire. »

Fit le métis. Modeste de nature il parlait du fait qu'il soit celui qui avait initié Jesús au basket, lors de son premier séjour à Chicago. Il avait aussi récemment prit à cœur de s'occuper de l'équipe junior de l'école de Marco. Ça lui permettait de veiller sur les jumeaux en l'absence de Nathan. Leur famille d'accueil avait fini par les adopter mais les nouveaux parents acceptaient sans aucune réticence que les deux aînés et leurs amis n'entourent les jumeaux. Ils ne connaissaient pas les détours chaotiques de leurs vies mais savaient juste que Nathan était l'aîné responsable et dévoué qui souhaitait le meilleur pour ses cadets et qui avait, dans cette optique, accepté d'être le tuteur de son frère alors qu'il suivait son cursus de droit. Que Boston était un jeune dynamique et plein de bonne volonté en ce qui concernait l'évolution sportive des plus jeune. Et que Fiona, elle aussi, avait élevé ses cadets seule. En temps que parents, ils savaient que garder le contact avec leur famille était bénéfique pour Marcus et Maria.

« - On rentre à la maison maintenant ? »

S'impatienta Maria. Elle avait hâte de découvrir la maison de ses frères. Mais surtout, de se régaler de tous les bonbons et du gâteau qu'ils avaient ramené.

« - Oui, on y va ma puce. »

Fit Nathan en la prenant par les épaules. Fiona attrapa Liam par la main et Lip passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère tandis que les garçons et Debbie continuaient à discuter du match.

« - Alors comme ça t'es officiellement un homme du feu et tu dis rien à ton grand frère.

\- T'avais tes partiels, je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

\- M'embêter ? Tu déconnes, c'est génial ! Ça me donne envie de m'accrocher.

\- Arrêtes... »

Fit Ian en le repoussant gentiment.

« - Non, sérieux. Regardes nous. T'es pompier. Fiona est assistante administrative. Debbie a de super notes au lycée et j'suis au M.I.T. Franchement, qui l'aurait cru ? Bon, pour Carl on a un peu raté le coup, mais qui aurait misé sur un seul d'entre nous ? Hein. Sur des pauvres gamins livrés à leurs propre sort. Personne. Pourtant, on s'en sort bien.

\- Ouais... »

Soupira doucement Ian. A l'évocation de leurs origines et de leur parcours, une question qui le taraudait déjà depuis un moment lui revint à l'esprit.

« - Et Mickey, il devient quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement en tournant inconsciemment le regard vers Nathan qui installait sa cadette dans la voiture. Lip se pinça les lèvres. Depuis qu'il avait reprit la fac, après être rentré quelques temps à Chicago après l'accident de Liam, il n'était pas reparti là-bas. Il était cependant resté en contact avec Kevin, et savait que Mickey n'avait pas suivi la voix de la lumière, bien au contraire.

« - Retour à la case prison. Et pour un moment je crois bien. »

Ian se pinça les lèvres.

« - Tu regrettes ? »

Demanda Lip en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Ian leva le regard vers lui et son frère lui désigna Nathan du regard. Ian eut un sourire en répondant, catégoriquement.

« - Non. Bien sûr que non ! On se complète tellement bien que-

\- J'veux monter avec vous ! »

S'exclama Liam en accrochant Ian par le poignet, l'interrompant dans sa phrase. Lip esquissa un sourire en voyant son petit frère si gaie et voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais Liam se dégagea.

« - J'suis plus un bébé ! »

Se défendit-il. Ian explosa de rire.

« - Excuses-moi ! »

Fit Lip en se ravisant. Ian se pencha vers lui et lança amusé.

« - Mais les grands garçons aussi ont droit aux câlins. Tu m'en fait un ? »

Liam hocha la tête en ouvrant les bras et Ian le serra affectueusement.

« - Tu m'as manqué p'tit bonhomme.

\- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. C'est dur d'être le seul homme à la maison. »

Lança leur cadet. Lip et Ian ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler de son ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

* * *

_**O~o Ehonteusement *-* Shameless o~O**_

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, l'ambiance fut un peu plus calme. L'excitation des retrouvailles était tombée et Jesús avait ouvert ses cadeaux. Ils discutaient maintenant en petits groupes diffus au salon. Ian se pinça la lèvre et attrapa gentiment Nathan par le bras pour attirer son attention.

« - Tu viens deux minutes ?

\- Ouais. »

Accepta Nathan qui se leva ensuite calmement. Il suivit Ian à la cuisine et fut surprit lorsqu'il demanda.

« - Ça va ?

\- Toujours aussi bien que tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

S'inquiéta-t-il légèrement. Ian se pinça la lèvre, hésitant, et commença.

« - Ça fait presque 4ans qu'on se fréquente.

\- Oui. »

Sourit Nathan. Le roux continua.

« - On a déjà tout vécu, genre, les hauts, les bas, l'infidélité, la maladie... »

Nathan esquissa un sourire en lui prenant la main sans chercher à savoir où il voulait en venir. Il se sentait vraiment bien ce soir, entouré de toute sa famille, qu'il ne voyait rien qui pouvait venir troubler cette quiétude.

« - Enfin bref... »

Fit Ian en passant sur le sujet 'maladie'.

« - On s'est séparé puis on s'est remit ensemble et depuis, j'ai l'impression que je tomberais plus jamais. Parce que je sais que tu me soutiens, tu vois. »

Nathan savait tout ça. Malgré le fait que Jesús ne le rejette encore, Ian avait trouvé de l'équilibre dans sa vie avec lui.

« - J'ai trouvé ma place Nathan, et elle est à tes côtés. »

Là, Nathan fronça légèrement des sourcils. C'était une très belle déclaration, que Ian lui faisait là. Mais la question était pourquoi ? La vie lui avait apprit à se méfier d'un trop plein de bonheur car ça cachait souvent une chute vertigineuse vers la douleur.

« - Je sais que t'es promit à une belle carrière alors que moi...

\- Ian, tu sais bien que tu seras amené à évoluer aussi. »

S'agaça légèrement le brun. Il n'aimait pas quand Ian se rabaissait ou se sous-estimait. Parce qu'il savait d'où il sortait, connaissait ses capacités et sa détermination à s'en sortir. Et ça ne l'éclairait toujours pas sur la raison de son discours. Ian eut un léger sourire en posant la main sur sa joue.

« - Ouais... Mais en fait, c'est parce que... En fait, je... J'ai un truc à te demander.

\- Tu commences à me faire peur. »

Lança Nathan avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il voyait bien que Ian voulait lui demander quelque chose d'important mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ça l'inquiétait. Ian se pinça les lèvres et baissa brièvement le regard avant de poser un genou au sol.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda Nathan. Ian esquissa un sourire.

« - J'veux pas voler la vedette à Jesús ce soir, mais j'en peux plus d'attendre le bon moment. »

Nathan était bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'il allait lui demander.

« - Ma question, c'est : Est-ce que t'accepterais d'être lié à moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? »

Fit-il en glissant une main dans sa poche. Là, Nathan comprit.

« - Tu t'fous de moi... »

Demanda-t-il incrédule.

« - Non. »

Répondit Ian en sortant une petite boîte de sa poche. L'ouvrant, la main tremblante, il tendit la bague à Nathan qui n'osait pas réagir.

« - J'viens de te demander de m'épouser. Alors, peut-être que c'était un peu maladroit mais... Ou, peut-être que tu veux y réfléchir plus longtemps.

\- Non ! »

S'exclama Nathan en l'attrapant par le poignet. Le poussant à se relever, il plongea son regard dans le sien et demanda.

« - C'est une blague ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que si c'est le cas...

\- Ça l'est pas Nathan. J'suis sérieux. Mais, c'est peut-être trop tôt, j'suis désolé, je voulais pas te brusquer. On en a jamais discuté mais, j'voudrais qu'on soit unis. Vraiment. Et qu'on forme une vraie famille.

\- Ok. »

Répondit Nathan en hochant la tête en essayant de retenir un énorme sourire.

« - T'es d'accord ? C'est oui alors ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Scanda le brun en tapant dans ses mains tout en sautillant comme un gosse.

« - Donnes-moi ma bague ! »

S'exclama-t-il excité. Ian rigola, soulagé que Nathan n'accepte de se lier à lui. Vu sa réaction au début, il pensait que le moment avait été très mal choisit. Mais l'aîné avait juste été surprit car il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Ian lui passa la bague au doigt et Nathan la contempla avant de sauter dans les bras du roux. Déposant un baiser enjoué sur ses lèvres il se recula en lançant.

« - On va s'marier ! »

Ian esquissa un sourire. Ravit que Nathan ne soit aussi excité à cette idée.

« - Quoi ?! »

Ils se tournèrent dans le même mouvement vers Debbie qui, après avoir été choquée pendant cinq secondes, lança gaiement.

« - Vous allez vous marier ?!

\- Ouais. »

Répondit fièrement le roux. Debbie poussa un cri de joie en se précipitant vers eux et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.

« - Mais c'est génial ! J'suis trop contente !

\- Debbie, doucement... »

Tenta Nathan pour la calmer. Il ne voulait pas que Jesús soit au courant tout de suite. Il risquait de mal le prendre. Mais la rousse était trop contente pour garder la nouvelle pour elle.

« - Quoi ? Attends, j'vais aller le dire aux autres !

\- Non, attends...

\- Fiona ! Tu devineras jamais ! Ian et Nathan vont se marier ! »

Cria-t-elle en retournant au salon. Sa sœur fronça des sourcils avant de réaliser le sens de sa phrase.

« - C'est pas vrai ! »

Fit-elle incrédule. Nathan et Ian se rapprochèrent du groupe.

« - Vous êtes pas sérieux.

\- Si. »

Répondit Nathan en levant légèrement la main pour montrer sa bague. Tout comme sa cadette, Fiona se précipita vers eux pour les féliciter.

« - C'est génial ! J'suis contente pour vous !

\- Merci. Sur le coup j'ai bien cru qu'il allait dire non. »

Plaisanta le roux. Fiona rigola et Nathan lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le ventre.

« - C'est parce que j'm'y attendais pas.

\- A chacun sa surprise. »

Rigola-t-il en passant le bras autour de sa taille avant de poser un baiser contre sa tempe. Nathan se pinça les lèvres en tournant le regard vers Jesús qui n'avait pas réagit à la nouvelle. S'excusant auprès de Ian et sa sœur, il alla vers lui.

« - Hey... »

Commença-t-il pour prendre la température. Jesús se pinça les lèvres avant de lancer doucement.

« - Alors c'est officiel, tu te débarrasseras jamais de lui ?

\- Non. »

Rigola Nathan. Jesús esquissa un sourire.

« - Désolé pour toi.

\- Jesús, t'abuses !

\- J'rigole. Non, j'suis content pour toi... Fin pour vous. Lui répète pas mais j'trouve que finalement c'est un mec bien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'amuses à le faire tourner en bourrique ?

\- Parce que j'vois pas quoi faire d'autre avec lui. J'veux dire, c'est ton mec. C'est pas mon pote.

\- Oui ben je sais bien. Mais tu pourrais être plus gentil avec lui. Il pense que tu l'aimes pas. Et moi, j'ai toujours peur que t'exploses quand on prend des décisions importantes pour notre couple. »

Confia Nathan. Jesús se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

« - Ok, j'vais faire des efforts... maintenant que c'est ton fiancé... »

Ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Nathan rigola et le tapa gentiment. Du côté de Ian, Lip lui adressa un léger sourire et lui tapa sur l'épaule en lançant doucement.

« - T'es fini mon gars ... »

Ian esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Ça veut dire que j'ai plus aucune chance ? »

Lança Boston en venant vers Jesús et son frère. Il tenta d'attraper Nathan mais celui-ci le repoussa d'une main en rétorquant.

« - T'as jamais eu l'ombre d'une chance mon ami. Et tu vois ça ? »

Fit-il en lui exhibant sa bague sous le nez.

« - Ça veut dire 'Reste loin de moi'. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Boston rigola et l'attrapa par le poignet avant de le tirer.

« - Félicitations Nathan. »

Fit-il en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Puis il le lâcha et se tourna dans la direction d'Ian.

« - Eh, oubliez pas de m'inviter. J'tiens à être là quand on demandera si quelqu'un s'oppose à votre mariage. »

Nathan lui lança un coup dans l'épaule.

« - Aie ! J'rigole !

\- C'est pas drôle ! »

Râla Nathan. Ian eut un léger sourire. La relation entre Boston et Nathan avait toujours été particulière. Et le métis s'amusait à envoyer des petits pics au roux mais respectait dorénavant leur relation. Allant vers Ian, il lui tendit la main pour le féliciter.

« - Félicitations mec, franchement.

\- Merci. »

Ian savait qu'il était sincère. La sœur de Nathan alla vers lui et lui prit la main en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

« - Vous allez vous marier ?

\- Si chiquita.

\- Ian es tu novio ? »

[ C'est ton fiancé ? ]

Demanda-t-elle pour être sûr. Nathan hocha la tête

« - Será mi tío ?

[ Il sera mon oncle ? ]

\- Casi. »

[ Presque ]

Rigola Nathan en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle lui adressa un sourire et alla vers son jumeau. L'attrapant par le poignet, elle le traîna vers Ian.

« - Nathan t'aime beaucoup alors on est content. Pas vrai ? »

Fit-elle en levant le regard vers le roux avant de le tourner vers son double.

« - Oui. »

Acquiesça Marcus. Sa sœur serra Ian dans ses bras mais il n'osa pas l'imiter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le tire de nouveau par le poignet.

« - Fait lui un câlin. »

Lança-t-elle. Nathan rigola et Ian esquissa un sourire en posant une main sur chacune de leurs épaules pour leur retourner l'attention. Liam vint aussi vers eux et serra son frère dans ses bras. Ça tourna vite au câlin général, puis lorsque tout le monde se recula, Nathan se rapprocha d'Ian et lança en accrochant légèrement son t-shirt.

« - C'est à mon tour de t'acheter un bague.

\- On a le temps Nathan. »

Répondit le roux qui ne voulait pas qu'il se sente brusqué. Nathan fronça des sourcils et secoua la tête.

« - On a le temps, mais maintenant, j'veux que tout le monde sache que t'es à moi. »

* * *

_** Ehonteusement**_

* * *

_**Shameless**_

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**Et voila, l'histoire de Ian et Nathan touche a sa fin. Pour cette deuxieme partie jai voulu faire un happy ending. Ca contraste completement de la fin de la premiere partie comme vous avez pu le constater.**_

**_J'espère que ce second opus vous aura tout autant plu lol_**

**_A bientot !_**


End file.
